Charade
by LiseDevi
Summary: A frantic call in the middle of the night leads Lois on a journey that forever changes her life. Clois.
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: Charade

Author: LiseDevi

Pairing: Clois, Chimmy later on

Spoilers: 5.12 Reckoning (haven't seen any of season 5 so going by what I've heard/read)

Summary: A frantic call in the middle of the night leads Lois on a journey that forever changes her life.

Authors note: this is my first fanfic of any sort. I know the characters are probably seriously OoC so I majorly apologise. Constructive criticism would be appreciated  
The first chapter is unbeta-ed but all other chapters have been beta-ed by the talented Kelly.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just borrowing…hope I don't do too much damage.  


Chapter1:

APARTMENT ABOVE THE TALON:

A sharp shrill of a cell phone slices through the peaceful apartment. The apartment's sole occupant sighing in disgust and placing her head under her worn out pillow. The shrill ceases and the woman's body relaxes under the covers. She snuggles in closer, preparing for deep sleep.

The high-pitched shrill breaks the silence once again. "Oh, come on!" the woman groggily lets out as she looks at her bed-side clock. It's 2:43 am, who calls at 2:43 in the friggin' morning?  
The woman snatches the offensive device from her bed-side table, "This better be good!" she answers snappily. Silence. She wishes she had of looked at the caller ID first. "Hello, this better not be a joke because so help me God, I will hunt you down and…"

"Lois, I…it's…"a woman's teary voice finally replies and dies away.

"Mrs Kent, is everything alright? What happened?" her anger replaced with concern.

"It's Clark…" the rest of what she says is garbled as she breaks down in violent sobs leaving her breathless.

"Where are you?"

"Smallville Med Centre." The distraught Martha Kent practically squeaks.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Lois answers and hangs up as she tries to jump out of bed.  
Having not properly thrown the bedding back she falls flat on her face. "Such an idiot." She chastises herself as she readies for her impromptu trip to the Smallville Med Centre.

* * *

SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTRE:

Almost 10 minutes later Lois Lane bursts through the Smallville Medical Centre doors, slightly unkempt, she glances from left to right searching for the front desk. Her eyes narrow as she spies a lone woman sitting behind the aforementioned desk.  
Lois strides towards the desk, "Hi, do you have a Clark Kent here?"

"Sorry lady but visitors hours are from 9 am to noon and then from 3pm to 8pm. You'll have to come back then."

Lois tries a different tact. Bringing tears to her eyes, "I'm his sister, Mom rang almost an hour ago saying something about Clarkie and then I got straight in my car and drove here from Metropolis and… and…"Lois covers her face with her hands and makes sobbing sounds.

"I'm sorry, what was the name again?"

Lois grins, then lowers her hands as she sniffs, "Kent, Clark Kent."

The nurse taps a few keys on the keyboard. "I'm sorry but the only Kent we have here is Martha."

Lois shakes her head disbelieving of what she just hear. "Mis…Mom!" Lois quickly

corrects herself, almost blowing her cover.

"Room 308." The nurse supplies as she points to the elevator.

Lois walks in that direction, "Thanks." She calls out as she jabs at the up button. A million thoughts racing through her head, but first and foremost, 'why am I here?'  
'BECAUSE MRS KENT IS LIKE A MOM TO YOU BONE-HEAD.' Lois mentally chastises herself.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. Lois emerges from the cold steel box. The sterile hospital smell invades her nostrils as she searches for room 308. So typical that she's on the opposite end of the floor.

Lois locates the door, knocks once and enters. In the dim light Lois makes out the form of the small red-head. "Mrs Kent?"

The figure rolls over, now facing the younger and taller Lois Lane. Lois gasps as she takes in the slight bruising around Martha's jaw and the whopping huge cast on her right arm.

"Oh, Lois." Martha says as she pushes herself into a sitting position and puts her arms out for a hug.

Lois instantly crosses the room and tightly embraces the aging red-head. Martha lets out a slight gasp as Lois squeezes her tender ribs. "I'm so sorry." Lois apologizes as she quickly slides away from the woman.

"It's okay Lois." Martha answers, forever the mother Lois wishes she had, envying Clark for his blessings.

"Wh-what happened?" Lois asks, emotion forming a lump in her throat.

Martha doesn't answer straight away, visibly warring with something deep within her. Martha reaches for Lois' right hand with her good left one, gently tugging Lois towards the bed. Lois sits down on the edge of the bed, her hand now cradled between Martha's. Martha still appears to be warring with something deep inside of her. Lois remains silent, giving the older woman time that she so obviously needs.

Lois closes her eyes, tilting her head from side to side as she stretches the muscles in her neck. She breathes deep and re-opens her eyes. Lois is startled as she meets Martha's gaze, vulnerability replaced with an unwavering strength. Lois is once again amazed by the woman in front of her.

"Lois, I have something very important to tell you but this isn't the appropriate place, and, I need you to promise me that you won't tell a soul."

Lois is so taken aback by Martha's statement that she only manages a nod with a wide-eyed stare. "Lois, I really need you to promise me that what I tell you back at the farm stays between us."

"Okay." Lois replies.

"I don't mean to be pushy but now is not the time to be speechless."

"Yes, yes I promise. Cross my heart." Lois replies, crossing her heart with her right hand. Martha smiles slightly and leans back into the bed, suddenly feeling her age.

"So…"Lois glances around the room, the silence growing uncomfortable, "when do we fly this coop?"

"When the doctor comes around, he was supposed to be her 15 minutes after I rang you."

"Okay Mrs Kent, I'll go see what I can do about speeding this up." Lois stands and flees the room, unable to bear the tense silence.

**

* * *

KENT FARM 3 HOURS LATER:**

Lois guides Martha up the front steps of the Kent's back porch, fumbling with Martha's keys. After several attempts she unlocks the back door, sneezing as Shelby flees the house. Lois flicks a few lights on and guides an unsteady Martha to the dining room table. "Can I get you anything?"

Martha's pangs of hunger are quelled when she remembers Lois' last attempt at cooking, "Just some water thanks."

"Okie-dokie." Lois replies as she busies herself grabbing 2 glasses and the pitcher of water from the fridge. Lois a bit roughly puts the glasses on the table, reminding Martha of why she called Lois back to Smallville.

"Lois, honey?" Martha again reaches out to the young woman with her left arm. Lois immediately takes the seat opposite Martha. "What I'm about to tell you may sound completely crazy and you're not going to like it but you need to believe me."

"Sure." Lois replies, an uneasy feeling overwhelms her.

Martha takes a deep breath, reassuring herself that she's doing the right thing.  
"As you know, 16 years ago there was a meteor shower, "Lois nods her head and continues, "well that day we found Clark wandering around in the cornfields."  
Lois nods again, already knowing about Clark's adoption. "Well, here's the unbelievable part. With Clark was a spaceship."

Lois immediately adds, "So, Clark's some alien from out of space with some sort of super powers. I'll buy that. Sure makes everything a lot more clearer."

Martha is dumb-founded and amazed by the young woman in front of her. "Just like that?"

"Yep, explains all the secretiveness, all Clark's disappearing acts and his uncanny ability to be involved in every major happening in Smallville. But one question?"

"Yes?" Martha asks hesitantly, completely unable to read Lois.

"What's Clark got to do with your injuries?" A pained expression instantly crosses Martha's face and Lois regrets asking.

"Ear-earlier tonight, I mean last night, Clark came home acting more than weird. Naturally, I questioned him regarding his strange behaviour and he snapped at me. So I pushed a little harder and he told me I was just an unimportant little woman and he was leaving this pathetic tiny town for good." Martha pauses and takes a deep breath, "I couldn't just let him go so I grabbed his arm. He turned around and slapped me in the mouth. I moved towards him again and he grabbed my right arm. He squeezed it so hard I heard the bone break and he flung me against the wall like a rag doll." Martha pointed to a dent in the wall near the staircase. "I've never seen such hatred and disconcern in my little boys' eyes before." Tears that were welling in Martha's eyes begin to overflow as she fiddles with her cast.

Lois once again takes Martha in her arms. Again wondering how this woman got through all of her barriers. Lois squeezed Martha a little tighter and takes the seat next to her.

"So, what powers or abilities or whatever does Clark possess?"

"Um, where to start?" Lois' eyebrows raise, "He's got super speed, invulnerability, amazing strength, been known to fly on occasion, acute hearing and vision, oh and x-ray vision."

"He has what! You're kidding me right?"

"Clark's a responsible person and he…"

"He's a warm-blooded male still feeling the effects of puberty." Lois cuts in.

Martha nods her head and rebuts, "That may be, but, Clark is different to any other man on this planet and he can't be judged according to the 'typical male'!"

"True. I guess." Lois sits still, mulling over all the time she has spent in Smallville.

"There's more to the mystery that is Clark Kent though, isn't there?"

'Oh boy!' Martha sighs and begins to tell Lois all she knows of Clark's Kryptonian heritage, Jor-El's influence and the effects of the meteor rocks.

_

* * *

Please be kind and review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you very much for the reviews, to show my appreciation here is two more chapters. Hope you enjoy, Lise._

**Chapter2:**

**Some time later:**

"Okay, so I understand now that he has a fairly good reason to brood all the time, but why come to me? Why not Chloe or Lana?" Martha looks at Lois and lets out a sad, sympathetic smile, almost whispering,

"They don't have what it takes to bring Clark back."

"And I do?" Lois replies heatedly, standing and knocking the chair over backwards. A pressure forming behind her eyes, _'__why am I so upset?__'_ Even Lois' inner voice didn't have anything insightful to add.

Martha sits quietly, waiting for the enigma that is Lois Lane to pull herself together and return to the game. _'__C__'__mon Lane. Pull yourself together. Ma Kent wants your help __'__cause you have a sisterly roll in Clark__'__s life.__'__'__Pfft__…__ who are you kidding? You__'__re one deluded girl!__'__'__This is so not helping. Just bring it Lane. Bring it!__'_

Lois sweeps her unruly hair into a tighter pony tail, reins in her emotions, rights the chair and sits down. Her appearance now all business. "Sorry, so what's the plan?" her voice detached, belying her true unease.

"I honestly don't know Lois, but I know he's in one of three places." Lois raises her eyebrows in a please continue gesture.

"Metropolis, Miami or somewhere in Alaska." Lois is shocked.

"He probably won't be in Miami, even as Kal, he isn't into the beach scene all that much."

"Uh-huh. So Kal as in evilly possessed?"

"Not evilly possessed, more inhibition free. I'd check Metropolis first though, in the clubs and all that." Lois didn't know whether to be more shocked by the fact Smallville's been in a club or that his Mom knows about it. Bet the Boy Scout tells his Mom everything.

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Lois asks as she picks her keys up.

"I'll be fine thank you. Lois, honey…why don't you crash in Clark's room first. You've been up for quite a while and I don't want you to drive tired and have an accident."

"Sure thing Mrs. Kent. Thanks!" Lois drops her keys and half-heartedly trudges up the stairs to Clark's room.

Martha sighs and stands unsteadily. Having every intention of putting the glasses and water pitcher away but being devoid of all energy. Martha glances between the stairs and the couch. Her mind quickly made up as she makes the trek to the lounge room. Martha sinks into the couch thinking, _'__a short nap sounds like heaven.__'_

**

* * *

**

**Lois' car, 30 mins outside of Metropolis:**

Great Lane, now look what you've got yourself into. An AWOL alien farm boy and almost 100 clubs in Metropolis to search through. I shudder as I think about the unsavoriness of some of the clubs in the big city. Might as well check those first just to get them out of the way. Already feeling dirty about stepping foot in those joints. So what are you gonna do Lane? Walk up to him and drag him back?

'_Ha! You gotta be stupid if you think that'll work.' _Shove the kryptonite in his face and make him come back? '_Ha! Too many witnesses stupid!' _

So now what? My inner voice is silent. Leaving me alone and completely devoid of a plan. I mentally chastise myself for allowing myself to be trapped in this position. And then chastise myself again knowing that I wouldn't have it any other way. I change lanes. Heading towards my father's empty apartment to shower and change before heading to the west-side of Metropolis.

_

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter, the chapters seem to write themselves so some are lengthy and others not too lengthy._

_Please be kind and review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3:**

**3 nights and a few clubs later:**

3 nights and what seems like a million clubs later, I only have 4 clubs left to visit. The last couple of nights have been one big run around. Someone at each club/bar telling me that **Kal** is seen regularly at another club and so on and so forth. I look long and hard at the small list in front of me, 2 sounding like out and out strip joints, 1 just completely dodgy and the last 1 just a mere symbol.

'Duh!' I slap my head, call a cab and make my way out of my apartment.

The cab comes to a halt across the street from club symbol as I've dubbed it. I look at the long line and take in the outer appearance of the club. Definitely a yuppy place to be, I thank God as I step out of the cab, grateful that I'd thought to buy something a little less me and more this crowd. I breathe in deep and cross the road, my pace slowed somewhat by my 3 inch heals (by the way I feel like a giant!). I walk straight up to the bouncer; he looks me up and down appreciatively. I smile seductively as he steps out of my way. People in line moaning and groaning in anger and frustration. I reach into my bag to grab some cash as I make a beeline for the bar, a double shot of black Beam calling my name.

My hand brushes over the only picture I have of Clark. I place my order and turn around to scan the crowd; a man of Clark's height is not hard to miss. My shoulders slump in resignation as I turn around. The bartender places the shot in front of me.

"Keep 'em comin' thanks." My aim now to get sloshed and then pass the picture around. I can't handle another 'cute couple' comment.

I down the shot, immune to the burning sensation from years of hitting the hard stuff. Another glass appears in front of me. I down that and the one that follows. All of a sudden there's a body pressed close to mine and a voice in my ear.

"I'm impressed Lois. It took Chloe 3 months to find me."

I turn around to be face to face with none other than Smallville. A sly grin plastered on his face. His eyes bright and so different from the Clark Kent I know. He throws a wad of cash on the bar, takes my hand and leads me onto the crowded dance-floor.

I take the time to note the rest of Clark's appearance, black from head-to-toe. Pants that are loose fitting but appear to hug all the right places, a chain hanging from a studded belt, a black shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and only about 3 buttons done up. I can't help but nod as Clark pulls me close and starts moving to the rhythm. I'm mesmerized and can't help but move with him.

"Like what you see." He states more than questions. I nod and lick my lips. Clark leans down slightly and kisses me. Not gentle like I'd imagined he would (whoa! Where'd that come from?) but forceful, almost dominating. I melt into him and respond with all I'm worth. We break the kiss and Clark moves his mouth next to my ear.

Whispering, "I know why you're here Lois. Clark doesn't exist anymore. Come with me Lois, we could live like royalty." I shake my head no in response.

"Too bad!" And with that Clark, sorry Kal, disappears into thin air.

I'm nothing more than shocked and head back to the bar. The bartender placing another shot and the bottle in front of me. "Courtesy of Kal." He smirks at me.

"Thanks." I raise the glass and knock the shot back. I pour another and repeat the process another 5 times. I pull my cell out and call for Chloe to come pick me up before I start seriously pounding down the shots.

An hour and not quite a bottle later Chloe shows up, or at least I think the blonde blur is Chloe. Anyway, the blur helps me stand from the bar stool (when did I sit down?) and supports most of my weight. The world starts to spin and I begin to sway.

"Whoa there cuz!" Yup, definitely Chloe.

"What are you wearing and what's with the heels?" I shrug and mumble something unintelligible as I remember how my cousin lucked out in the height department.

Chloe and I struggle to walk for what seems like hours but in reality were only a couple of feet. The bouncer who let me in walks over and helps Chloe guide me out of the club and into her car.

Chloe again bombards me with questions. I tilt my head back, close my eyes and drift off (or was it pass out, not quite sure myself.)

**

* * *

Late morning, early afternoon:**

Ugh! My head begins to pound as someone bangs around somewhere in my apartment. A strong scent of coffee, waffles and bacon sitting heavily on the air. My stomach rumbles and I push my head under my pillow just a little bit further. My left leg dangling off the edge of the bed, my comforter on the floor, the sheet tangled around my torso and right leg. My left arm is pinning the pillow to my head and my right arm is rather uncomfortably pinned under me.

"Come on Lo!" Chloe yells as she walks into my room. The scent of coffee and food much stronger.

"No!" Is my muffled response. I start cursing myself about the previous night's events when I realize that I don't remember coming home and changing into my PJ's at all. I groan and sit up, although begrudgingly, knowing that I owe Chloe a big one. She smiles and places the tray on my lap. My mouth begins to water and I can't wait to dig in so I can relieve myself of the awful taste in my mouth. I pick a waffle up and almost shove the whole thing in my mouth; I reach for the mug and swallow the waffle. I realize sheepishly that I'm not home but at Chloe's.

"So…how about some answers now?" I take on a deer caught in headlights expression and groan.

**

* * *

45 Minutes Later:**

"Mrs. Kent called for help, explained everything about Clark, I found him last night, he blew me off and here we are." Leaving out the part about Kal kissing her, still not being sure how she feels about that.

"Oh my God! Clark Kent's an alien. You're smoking some serious sh-"

"Oh for crying out loud Chlo. I know you know so stop playing dumb." Lois snaps, the seriousness of the situation now heavily resting on both girls. The silence stretches, creating an awkward silence, something Lois clearly despises… "Sorry Chlo-"

"No Lois. Don't apologize. What can I do to help?" Chloe releases a short yet

reassuring smile.

"I honestly don't know Chlo. I don't know where to go next. I just don't know." Lois

looks down and starts to fidget with the sheet covering her lap.

Chloe scoots forward, covering Lois' hand with her own. "Lo, you're a Lane. No, actually, you're Lois Lane. You can do anything you put your mind to." Lois still stares at her hands in Chloe's.

Chloe lifts Lois' chin so their eyes are level. "Mrs. Kent asked for your help because she knows you're the only person in the whole world who can bring Clark back. You're not just going to give up are you?" Lois glances at Chloe, her jaw tenses and she begins to get out of bed to the opposite side to Chloe.

She begins changing from her pajamas (the one's she leaves at Chloe's in case of an emergency) and into her clothes from last night. Her nose wrinkling in disgust from the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. With her back still to Chloe, she walks from Chloe's bedroom to the apartment door…

"Thanks for your help Chlo." Lois swings the door open, her back still to Chloe, "We're going to have a big talk once I finish playing 'Where's Waldo'." And with that she's gone.

Chloe winces as the door slams shut, feeling bad for pissing her cousin off but knowing it's the only way to motivate Mad Dog Lane. "Sorry Cuz. Just bring him back ok."

**

* * *

Outside Chloe's Apartment Building:**

"What the hell is wrong with everybody?! Clark hates me so why am I the only one who can bring him back? Why do I care what everyone thinks?" Holy st! I'm turning into Lana. I stop as I realize a nightmare. I run a hand through my wild hair.

"Pinky, I'm turning into Pinky!" I start to walk towards my father's apartment, those I pass giving me odd looks and an extremely wide berth. The 'Pinky and the Brain' theme song running through my head, God I hate Pinky, I mean Lana, the cartoon character Pinky's so cool.

'_Great, look at yourself Lane, you're pissed off, delirious, hung over and roaming the streets of metropolis with your shoes in your hand!'_ I curse that pain in the ass inner voice, wondering when I became such an introspective person. Oh great, now I'm turning into the King of Plaid himself, the root of all my current problems, which coincidentally brings me full circle. Why me?

My cell begins to wildly shrill and violently vibrate in my purse, I curse as I juggle my shoes to pull the bloody thing out. I glance at the caller ID, MaKentCell flashes, I sigh as I flip the thing open, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Hello? Lois? Lois sweetie are you there?"

"Ye-yes Mrs. Kent, I'm here-"

"Is everything alright honey?" Forever the mother, my heart twinges with pain.

"Yea- actually no, everything's not alright Mrs. K. I found him last night and he took off on me, the slimy smart a-" my hand with the shoes wildly slashing through the air as I trudge determinedly just a few more blocks.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," well not physically anyway, "he taunted me and left." I am such a whiny little b---h, what is wrong with me!

"Did he say anything that would indicate where he's going?" I wanted to laugh,

"Nope, not a damn thing. When I get my hands on him I'm so going to wring his neck and put him through several kinds of pain!" Realizing I'm making idle threats… "Oh!"

"It's alright sweetie, I know how you feel." Uh-huh, awesome, that's just special isn't it. "Thanks Mrs. Kent."

"Call me if you find anything out."

"Yup will do." Yes, I've reached the building. I sigh in relief as I enter the foyer and cross to the elevator. "Bye Lois." Mrs. Kent hangs up. I shake my head and walk out of the elevator, now intent upon brushing my teeth and showering.

I walk out of the bathroom completely refreshed and ready to take on the world. I head to the fridge to grab a can of diet Coke when an envelope on the counter catches my eye…

"Son of a b---h!" Smallville's almost illegible scroll: Sailor (Lois).

I snatch the offensive object, viciously ripping it open to reveal a carefully folded note…

_**Well, well, well Sailor,**_

_**Thanks for the dance and the kiss.**_

_**You should give up trying to find me, you never will**_

_**(unless you change your mind, you know what I'm**_

_**talking about!).**_

_**Kal**_

_**Ps. Clark doesn't exist anymore.**_

My heart constricts and I feel a lone tear coursing its way down my cheek. I slam my fist down on the marble counter-top, the pain creating a connection to reality. I busy myself, making travel arrangements. I am going to search this entire continent from one end to the other and if I still can't find him then I'll search every continent on this damn planet, I am NOT going to let some plaid wearing alien farm boy beat me.

"Wherever you are Clark Kent, I will find you and I will bring you back. I made a promise."

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you very much for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Because I've completed this fic I will update maybe once or twice a day until I have posted the whole thing. Thanks heaps, Lise, xoxo_

**Chapter4:**

**8 Months Later- A plane approx 20 mins outside of Fairbanks, Alaska:**

_'__Life changes, evolves, we all move on,_

_more notes added to the ever playing song._

_Life changes, but that is expected,_

_For good or bad? That needs to be reflected._

_I long for days long past,_

_Wishing my future to come by fast._

_I'm stuck in limbo, somewhere in between._

_Everything's going wrong, or so it seems._

_Bad things are happening to the world around,_

_In my life too, with colors and sound._

_The melody changes, too high, too low._

_Nothing seems to ever flow._

_Life changes but I stay the same._

_Is it my fault? Am I to blame?_

_The answer is no, of that I'm sure._

_In the scheme of things I'm nothing. No less. No more.'_

I furiously scribble my thoughts in a leather-bound journal, a long lost passion of my Mom's recently awakened within myself. Seemingly refreshing to bear my soul. I re-read the words, my innermost thoughts, not realizing until this very moment how hopeless I feel in the situation. Smallville's still roaming the world, I haven't seen him since that night in Metropolis and the only solid evidence I have of him are his pesky notes.

Mrs. Kent has taken on Mr. Kent's senatorial position, using all her resources to locate her missing son, but to no avail. And to top it all off, my funds are starting to run low because the General's royally pissed with me and refuses to help. Chlo had been a huge help but there is only so much she can do from Metropolis. I feel so alone, I tilt my head back and look to my left out the window, watching the clouds pass by. My eyes drift out of focus as I return to my thoughts of futility. A black and red blur shoots by and I swear waves at me.

"Holy s--t! I'm going crazy."

"Dude! What was that out the window?" a rather annoying guy next to me asks, I roll my eyes.

"Clouds," I knock on the window, "ain't nothing but clouds out there."

"Sure, whatever." The fasten seatbelts sign flashes so I comply and sit back for yet another landing.

**

* * *

45 Minutes later- Fairbanks International Air Terminal:**

I snatch my bag from the conveyor belt, ready to smack the next horny guy in the face that approaches me. I storm off to the exit, mingling in with the young crowd making their exit for a hot and steamy vacation. I feel so old around these people my own age, this ordeal forcing me to grow up a lot sooner than I wanted to. I mentally bash myself for whining like Pinky and brooding like Smallville.

Speaking of, a dark mop of curls stands out above the crowd. I push and shove my way through the glass doors. The blast of cold air hitting me full force. I look from the left to the right and then make a full 360º turn but I can't see Smallville or anyone even near his profile. I sigh heavily, zip up my jacket and begin the arduous task of hailing a cab.

A long way down the street, Kal watches Lois with a smirk. Lust clearly written on his face, "I can't believe you never got a piece of that pie Clarkie boy, but I swear, I will."

From deep within Clark Kent begins yelling and screaming; _"__You leave her alone you bastard!__"_

"Whatever Clarkie, just sit back and enjoy."

"_No._" Clark whispers as he fades further into nothingness and begins to sob. Kal continues to watch Lois until her cab's long out of sight. He smirks once again and takes off in a flash.

**

* * *

A bar in Fairbanks, Alaska:**

"The Ice-Berg. Now that's original." Several faces turn towards me, glaring. I return a whatever look and head straight for the bar. I think I'll have vodka tonight, a change from the Beam.

"Hey, how you doing? A double shot of Smirnoff thanks."

"Sure thing little lady." I glare at the barkeep as he turns around to get my order.

"Whoa, check that ass out!" I'm forcefully slapped on my rear.

"You didn't just do that!" I keep my back turned.

"I didn't do anything baby." The moron slaps me again. I turn around and begin to crush his hand. The blonde moron has a pained look on his face.

"Aww, so sweet, we're holding hands." I punch him in the nose with my spare hand. Blood immediately begins to gush. "You b---h!"

His friends who were hanging in the background now approaching me. Hands rest on my shoulders behind me, preventing me from turning around when a familiar voice speaks up…

"That isn't any way to treat a lady."

The merry band of morons step closer, the locals look on amused, "And who are you buddy?" In a challenging tone. I quickly slip out of the vice like grip, wrap an arm around Smallville's well toned body,

"My boyfriend, now if you don't mind we'd like to enjoy a few quiet drinks." Clark smirks as he puts an arm around my shoulders, biceps bulging. The moron's retreat, taking their fallen comrade with them, "Sorry dude!"

Not ready to deal with reality quite yet, I turn to face the bar, downing my drink. Smallville placing a $100 bill on the bar, "Can I have a bottle of Smirnoff and 2 shot glasses….cheers."

The barkeep quickly producing the requested items and snatching the bill. Smallville grabs his order and heads to a booth in the furthermost corner of the dimly lit establishment. He sits and indicates for me to join him. Leaning back against the bar, I size up the stranger in my friend's body. He smirks, obviously thinking that I'm checking him out.

I smirk slyly and raise my eyebrows. Still not completely sure about his newfound confidence. Confidence that radiates off him in tidal waves. He leans back, entirely sure of himself, stretching his arms along the back of the booth. His shirt pulling tight, showing off his magnificent pecks and sculpted arms. I find myself walking towards him, as if under a spell. I now spend more time taking in his appearance, his skin more bronzed; muscles are definitely more defined; his hair slightly longer and a lot curlier than last time and his eyes. While still being the most captivating eyes I have ever seen, they are not the innocent eyes of the farm boy I've grown to love.

I falter in my step as I mentally kick myself for indulging in such thoughts. Thankful that Kryptonians can't read minds, or can they? 'Damn it Lane, focus!'

"Thought you were gonna take all night." He smiles at me, almost the same charming Kent smile. A drink lay out before me. I sit quietly and down the shot in one fluid movement.

"So Lois, have you changed your mind?" I grin at him, knocking back another drink as I remember my earlier conversation with Chlo. I pour myself another drink, this time filling his glass as well; we simultaneously knock the drinks back. I stand up and head to the jukebox on the other side of the room.

I look back and see him quickly mask his disappointment with one of approval. I turn back to the jukebox and peruse the menu. Pink's latest album, 'I'm Not Dead', catching my eye. I scan down to find 'Cuz I Can' and make my selection. I slink back to our booth as Kal checks me out, I reach out to him and he obediently joins me a small distance from the booth. He begins to dance dangerously close; I deliberately move my body to the music, teasing him. I can hear his breathing change as his eyes become lustful. He licks his lips and leans in closer.

"Is that a yes?" He silently pleads with me. I wrestle within as I answer…

"Yes." Almost whispering, not sure whether I'm doing this because I have to or want to.

"I've got somewhere special to take you." He begins to grab me by the waist.

"Can we stay here for a little longer?" My voice soft, he nods with pleasure as I slide into the booth, Kal hot on my heels. His thigh pressed so close to mine. I reach for the bottle and start pouring and swallowing as many shots as I can to gain the courage I need to go through with the plan.

Kal smiles and begins to nuzzle my neck, my heart races and I'm no longer sure whether it's from the buzz or the alien. He nips my ear, I groan with pleasure. "Can we go now?"

"Oh God yes!" he grins, slides out of the booth and lifts me into his arms. I grab the almost empty bottle from the table and he lets out a small chuckle. I hug the bottle close and secretly finger the tiny lead box in my jacket pocket, hoping it doesn't come to that.

Kal carries me out of the Ice-Berg, several men whooping and cheering. His smile getting wider, he walks behind the building, "Just hold tight ok." I nod my head as he launches into the air. I don't even dare look down, instead observing his face, captured by his curls bouncing around his beautiful features.

* * *

Clark screams for Kal to just take Lois back to Smallville,_"__Please, please leave her alone. I__'__ll disappear for all time if you just leave the people I love alone.__"_

"Sorry Clarkie, she's mine, you had your chances and you blew it."

"_You sorry son of a b---h, I'll kill both of us if you hurt her."_

Clark is bombarded by Kal's laughter as he shrinks just a little further into nothingness.

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5:**

**The Fortress of Solitude:**

Kal places me down within a crystal palace. "Wow!"

"This is my Fortress of Solitude. It's my last link to my parents. He wanders over to a control panel and begins shifting crystals about. For the first time I notice the shining red stones in a gold bracelet on his right wrist. I'm amazed I didn't notice it before now.

Before I realize it there's an image before me, an almost exact replica of Clark except graying and beside him a raven haired beauty with the most glowing smile I've ever seen. "That's my mom and dad. Lara and Jor-El."

"She's beautiful." His smile is soft, almost, almost exactly like Clark's.

"I wish I'd have had the chance to know her."

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his torso. His arms wrap around me, his chin resting on my head. I hear his heart beating, so steady, so strong. I wonder if Clark's heartbeat sounds the same. I look up as he looks down, his eyes conveying conflicting emotions as he leans down and tentatively kisses me. I open my mouth and let his tongue enter. Fighting to control all logical thought, I deepen the kiss and try to reach for the bracelet but he lifts me into his arms and carries me into another room containing a huge bed. At war with myself, knowing that what's going to happen next is so wrong but all the while convincing myself that it has to be done. It has to be done to save Clark Kent.

Clark wishes he knew what was going on inside Lois' head. Had she given up on him? Did she have a plan? Did she even care about him? Did she like Kal more than him? Why was she here? He had no answers to any of these questions but wished for all he was worth that he was the one with Lois Lane right now, not some sick, psychopathic alien. With all his strength Clark begins to bombard Kal's presence, trying to loosen his control so he could save Lois from this monster.

I'm lost in Kal's eyes as he gently lowers me to the bed, he unzips my jacket. I run my hands over his hard chest. He captures my lips with his own, a kiss full of burning passion, all my reservations long forgotten as his hands expertly wander over my body. We break apart as he lifts my shirt over my head. He reclaims my lips and I begin to undo the buttons on his shirt. I push the offending material off his body, never breaking the kiss. He unclasps my bra, I let it slide off. Kal looks down at me; something in his eyes briefly flickers. He shakes his head and leans down. I nod my head. He grins and I pull him down to me for a mind blowing kiss. All common sense long ago out the window.

Clark wishes he could close his eyes and place his hands over his ears as his heart shatters into a million different pieces. A million questions running through his brain. He feels betrayed by Lois; even though he knows he has no claim over her. He only prays that Kal takes good care of her. Accepting defeat Clark lets himself fall into the background, not completely gone, but not completely there.

**

* * *

An unknown amount of time later, the Fortress of Solitude:**

I awake between silky sheets with a warm body beside me, not yet willing to open my eyes; I try to recall the last day or so. I bolt up, looking around me, taking in the beauty of the crystal wonderland and finally the beautiful man beside me. My heart aches as I remember that I spent last night with Kal and not Clark.

"I love you Smallville." I whisper into the deafening silence. I watch the man beside me sleep peacefully, I get out of the bed and quickly redress.

I sit on the edge of the bed, contemplating my next move. Wishing for Kal to roll over so I can get to the bracelet. As if on cue Kal rolls onto his back. I take my chance and gently reach for the bracelet on his wrist. My fingers wrap around the delicate chain as I fumble with the clasp. Kal begins to stir, my fumbling increases. His eyes snap open, fury clearly evident. "You b---h!" He roars as he backhands me with his left hand.

I fly across the room in a blur, bracelet firmly clasped in my hands. I see Kal go limp as my head impacts with a crystal wall. The bracelet slips out of my hand as my vision blurs. I try to hold on, hoping to see Clark's caring face.

My vision begins to fade. "Oh God, Lois!" I think I'm hearing things. "No." his voice almost overcome with fear. I try to hold on to consciousness a little longer but lose as I feel warm hands on my cold body.

**

* * *

Fortress of Solitude, Clarks POV:**

My head hurts and my chest aches. I feel as if I've gone 20 rounds with a couple of Zod's cronies. I open my eyes to find I'm in the Fortress of Solitude, the memories of the last 8 ½ months hitting me full force.

"Oh God, Lois!" I literally jump out of the bed, only just realizing my state of undress. "No." my voice conveying all my pain and fear.

I dress in super-speed and come to rest by Lois' side. There's blood coming from the back of her head, a gash over her right eye begins to bleed. I want to pull her into my arms and hold her close but hesitate, feeling incredibly guilty for harming her. My heart wins the battle as I gently draw her into my arms. For the first time I see how frail and vulnerable Lois Lane really is. With this realization I fly back to Fairbanks, leaving Lois in an emergency room.

"I love you with all my heart." I whisper into her ear and super-speed out of the hospital, not a single person seeing me. I hear doctors and nurses lurch into a frenzy with the sudden appearance of Lois.

I stop atop a 3 story building, watching the doctors taking care of the woman I love. I rub my face with my hands and for the first time notice the amount of blood covering me. I fall to my knees, sobs violently shaking my body, my world crumbling around me. I sob for hours, feeling anguish for all the pain and heartache Kal caused in my body. As I cry and let out all of my anguish, my thoughts fall back to Lois. I can't quite pinpoint when I began to have feelings for her, I've been in denial since the first time I met her. Focusing my attention on the wrong girl. I do know that it has been since Kal once again took control of my body that I've stopped denying my feelings. And look where that got me. I only end up hurting the people I care about.

Finally I suck it all in. I stand once again and with my x-ray vision I search the hospital for Lois. As my eyes rest upon her bruised face, I make my decision.

"I love you too much to cause you anymore pain." The statement is left hanging in the cold night air as its owner vanishes in the speed of light.

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you again to those of you who have taken the time to review thus far. It is muchly appreciated and I'm glad you're enjoying._

_Rest assured that there are 37 chapters all up to this fic and there is a sequel which I am currently writing and have almost finished which will be posted once Charade has been completed._

_Hope you all enjoy what is in store for you and thank you for coming along for the ride, Lise xoxo._

**Chapter6:**

**Ft Wainwright Infirmary, Alaska- Chloe's POV:**

"Lois why couldn't you just wait?" I ask the comatose woman for the millionth time. If she had waited 2 days I could have met her in Anchorage and traveled to Fairbanks with her.

"Chloe is there any change?" Uncle Sam's gruff voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Not yet Uncle Sam, the doctor said that she should have only been unconscious for a max of 3 days, it's been 3 weeks and they just don't know."

Uncle Sam steps into the room, he places a hand on Lois' and the other on my shoulder. I look up into his face. All his unmasked pain and fear emanating from his very soul. I feel tears burning my eyes as I place a hand over his on my shoulder, offering as much support as I can. I turn my head back to Lois, one of the few constants in my life.

"Was she looking for the Kent boy?" Oh hell, what do I say? Do I tell the truth, do I lie?

"I don't know Uncle Sam." I keep looking at Lois, knowing that as long as I don't look at him he won't know it's a lie. There's a light knock at the door. "General Lane, Sir?" A young soldier calls out.

Uncle Sam sighs… "Duty calls, you'll let me know if anything changes." A statement rather than a question. I nod my head, shoulders slumping with weariness. Uncle Sam's tone now gentle. Sighing, I take Lois' hand, in my own, and begin to sob.

"Please Cuz, you gotta wake up. You can't leave me all alone." I cry harder. "Damn you Lois! Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why can't you just accept help? Why couldn't you wait for me?" I cry harder, Lois' hand still between my own, my face buried in the bed beside her. "Not you too Lo, don't leave. Don't leave me." I feel a thumb rub the back of my left hand. I look across to see Lois' thumb moving and then I look up. My eyes meeting her tear filled hazel eyes.

**

* * *

Ft Wainwright Infirmary, Alaska- Lois' POV:**

A voice rouses me from a numbingly deep sleep. I slowly become aware of pain above my right eye, the back of my head hurts like hell. My ribs are killing me. My throat is hot and scratchy, my tongue like sandpaper, my lips not much better. My eyelids feel as if they're weighed down. I suddenly become aware of a weight on my left hand and hear a tear-filled voice; I concentrate on the voice, my cousin's voice.

"…do you have to be so stubborn? Why can't you just accept help? Why couldn't you just wait for me?" The sobs got louder, by sheer will I force my eyes open, turning my head slightly to face Chlo.

"Not you too Lo, don't leave. Don't leave me."

My heart breaks for my cousin, I do the best I can to comfort her and rub the back of her hand with my thumb. I see shock on her face as she gazes at our hands. Chloe turns her tear stained face to mine. So many emotions cross her face and she seems to freeze. She closes her eyes and counts to 10, opening her eyes again.

"Hey." I croak, my throat voicing its protest at being used.

Chloe jumps up and runs to the door… "Doc!" She yells as she pokes her head out.

I wince, Chloe's a little too loud for my liking. I try to wipe my face with my right hand but feel a tugging. I look down to see an IV; I grunt with annoyance, I hate those things. Anyway, the presence means 1 of 3 things;1. I've been out of it for a while, 2. I've lost a lot of blood or 3. All of the above.

"How long have I been out?" I rasp.

Chloe turns to me, relief and pain written all over her face... "Uh, 3 ½ weeks."

Surprise! My next question must have been clearly written on my face. Chlo walks towards me, she sits on the bed. "The doc will tell you when she comes in, it's better if you hear everything from her."

I try to smile, Chlo squeezes my hand and I squeeze hers in return. "I'm so glad that you're awake now Lo." I try to lick my lips, Chlo gets the hint. She pours me a glass of water; placing a straw in the glass. Chlo lifts the straw to my lips, I suck a couple of sips from the straw and revel in the cooling sensation on my throat. I smile sincerely this time.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy Cuz." Chlo lets loose a small smile of her own. The doctor walks in. I notice the bdu's beneath her lab coat. "Oh, s--t!" boy am I in trouble.

"How are you feeling Miss Lane?" I look at Chlo, she looks nervous, reading my 'why didn't you tell me' stare.

"Great." I ground out as I break our staring contest.

"Miss Sullivan, could you please inform the General of his daughter's consciousness."

"Uh-huh." Chlo darts out of the room. It try to sit up but my ribs protest loudly. I gasp in pain and lay down again. "Well, let's get started here."

**

* * *

4 Hours later, Ft Wainwright, Alaska:**

I lay in the angled hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, the General's rant ringing in my ears. The whole time he was shouting at me, I just wanted to tell him how much he didn't understand, that I wasn't chasing Smallville all over the country like some love sick, needy excuse of a woman. So many times I wanted to shake him and tell him the truth. But three faces always popped into my head, Clark, Mrs. Kent and Mr. Kent.

My mind drifts towards the man who showed more fatherly affection towards me than my own father. In all the ways that count I found myself parents who loved me. I can feel tears welling in my eyes. I turn my head away from the door, concentrating on not letting the tears fall. Of being strong and not so needy like the pink loving weirdo or some dark haired, blue eyed, brooding farm boy. I take a deep breath, cursing myself for always coming back to the King of Plaid. This time I don't fight myself and let my thoughts drift to Clark. I fight so hard to hold onto the memory of his voice, "I love you with all my heart." My hand instinctively comes to rest over my heart.

Deep down I know everything is changing, nothing will ever be the same again. A light knock on the door's window jerks me from my musings, Chlo shyly waves at me from behind the glass. I turn my head away from her as she enters. "So how'd it go with the General?"

Still staring at the wall. "Like always Chlo, he has his own opinion stuck in his head and won't believe otherwise."

"That bad huh?" I turn to look at Chlo.

"Once I'm released, I'm going to head back to Smallville, I'll finish my courses at Central Kansas, then it's on to Met U, I'll get my degree and join the real world."

"Oh." Chloe's head dips.

I reach out to her. "Hey Cuz, I'm right here. I'm fine and you know that I will always, always be there for you." Chlo stands up, she leans over the bed to gingerly give me a hug. My ribs protest but I return the hug with all my strength. "Thanks Cuz."

I smile in return. "Any news from Mrs. Kent?"

"I can't reach her, she's stuck in some senate meeting till the end of the week. She was going to come visit you when you were first brought in but there was some huge emergency so she had to turn around."

"Oh." Chlo hugs me again.

"So, how long till you fly this coop?"

I grin… "2 days and then I have to take it easy." Chlo gives me an 'I know you Lois Lane' look.

"Anyway, 2 days and then I catch the nearest bird to Smallville, back home, the home of the freaky."

Chloe looks at her hands… "What is it Chlo?"

"Um, you missed your last couple of months of rent so Lex kind of kicked you out of your apartment."

"That sneaky, bald, Son of a B---h!"

"But Mrs. Kent and I moved all your stuff to the farm." She smiles sheepishly.

I sigh, I'm being sent straight back to the place which holds so many memories, memories of a man long gone who was a father to me. Memories of the man who captured my heart and ran away. Chloe hugs me again. Sitting here I realize that something within me is different and this difference is going to change everything, not only in my life but of those around me as well.

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Once again, thank you to those of you who are taking the time to review. They are all appreciated._

_Another huge thanks to Kelly for her wonderful job as beta, she was huge help for me to complete this fic._

**Chapter7:**

**Chloe's VW- 10 minutes away from the Kent Farm:**

"And don't forget Lo, you're not supposed to do any heavy lifting or other strenuous activities." I roll my eyes and fight all natural urges to make a sarcastic remark. I just continue to stare out the window at the passing land that I have begun to think of as home, the first place that I can actually lay that claim to. It has been too long since I have been back in Kansas and even longer since I have set foot in Smallville.

We continue to travel in silence, well not really silence, Chlo has a mixed mp3 in her player. 'I Don't Wanna Be' by Gavin DeGraw comes on and Chlo cranks it. I continue to stare out my window, since waking up in the Ft Wainwright infirmary I have become more withdrawn, more introspective, something I hope will pass once I'm fully mended.

The Kent mailbox comes into view, I can see the yellow house further in the distance. Chlo turns the music down. "Mrs. Kent will be home about 3-ish, she's altered her schedule so she can spend some time in Smallville and hopefully have some extra time to spend with you."

Chloe's takes a break from her jumbled statement, looking at me nervously. I can tell that she's unnerved by the 'temporary' new me. I smile reservedly in response. We pull up next to the white picket fence. Chloe practically jumps out of the car before it comes to a complete stop and races around to her boot to grab my bags. I can't seem to move, it's almost like an invisible force is holding me down. My heart swells as I am overcome with emotion; my emotions have been amplified, becoming a major hindrance since the Alaska incident.

Chloe whisks my door open, staring at me expectantly. I release the belt and slowly get out of the car. Chloe closes the door and leads me into the already opened house. She hands me a set of keys in the hall, just as she's about to speak to me her cell rings. Chlo huffs, "Excuse me…Sullivan, speak to me." She walks out the front door again.

The emotion within me is so great now that I begin to feel dizzy, not wanting Chloe to pester me I walk into the kitchen and stare out the window at the barn, completely ignoring the note left for me. I'm drawn to the barn and strangely find myself walking past Shelby and out to the barn. I hesitate at the threshold. Faint ghostly images of Mr. Kent pottering around. The figure turns to me, smiles that famous Kent smile and disappears.

I enter the barn and head straight for the stairs to the loft. I pause at the top step, everything is exactly the same as I remember it. I suck in a deep breath and head straight for the couch, plopping down hard from exhaustion. One of Clark's plaid shirts was hanging over the back of the couch, I wrap it around myself and lie down. Clark's scent enveloping me as I drift off to a peaceful slumber.

"Sure thing Chief, I'll get right on it." Perry White, the newly appointed editor of the Daily Planet, hangs up on me. I sigh and head into the house to say bye to Lois.

"Lois." I call out, there's no answer, she's probably fallen asleep. I wander into the lounge room to check the sofa but she's not there. I wander up to Clark's room, she's not there either, I travel a little down the hall to Lois' new room, on the off chance that she's discovered it, but she's not there either. I head back down to the kitchen, spying the open door and mysterious lack of a pesky mutt. My gaze travels to the barn and I instantly know where Lois has gone. I debate between just leaving and going to check on her. I leave a note for Mrs. Kent next to the one she left for Lois and begin the small trek over to the barn.

* * *

I take my time and make sure that I make a bit of noise so as to not startle Lois. I'm unnerved by the way she has withdrawn into herself and have no idea as to how she would react. An off Lois is a dangerous Lois. I reach the top step and am disappointed that I can't see her until I catch a glimpse of Shelby and a plaid shirt on the couch. I cautiously make my way over to Lois, a sad smile finding its way onto my face as I watch my cousin sleep peacefully. Her face completely relaxed, making her look younger than her 20 years. My smile disappears as I realize that it's Lois' 21st birthday in 2 months and Clark is nowhere in sight. 

I sit on the coffee table in front of the couch, concern etched into my features. I wonder what really happened for Lois to end up in the infirmary, she hasn't said anything about it, nothing at all. She's said even less about whether or not she had contact with Clark. As a matter of fact she closes herself off whenever there's a mention of his name. I reach over and push a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She doesn't even stir. I watch Lois for a little longer, having to leave as my heart breaks a little bit more for her. "Love you Lo." I whisper as I make my way down the steps. Leaving my dear cousin, my only constant.

**

* * *

The loft- 3 hours later:**

I awake to a warm weight on my legs. I lift my head to see Shelby dozing on the couch. I smile as I realize that my allergies haven't responded to the dog's presence. Shelby groggily lifts his head, tail lethargically wagging. I reach over and pet his head. I sit up properly, placing my arms in the long sleeves of the plaid shirt. I sniff the collar, letting myself indulge in Clark's comforting scent, no longer letting myself think of him as Smallville.

I stand and wander over to the window, letting the sun's dying rays wash over my face, gaining strength and reveling in the warmth. I lean against the window frame, surveying the beautiful sunset before me. My hands unconsciously run over my stomach gently. Shelby comes to sit beside me, a comforting presence also enjoying the magnificent sight before us. As the sky darkens I tune out everything around me. A small thumping catching my attention, consuming me. A fleeting moment of panic fills me but then I push it aside, deciding that it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I'm imagining the whole thing. I turn to make my way back to the house when I come face to face with Mrs. Kent.

It's almost 7:30pm, I've been home for a few hours and have prepared a meal that is now sitting in the oven warming, thinking it best that Lois sleep as much as possible. I glance out at the rapidly darkening sky and shiver. The coolness of the spring night seeping into my bones. I grab a light jacket and head to the barn, the moonlight detailing my path. I stop in the middle of the barn, memories rushing at me from all directions. I squash them down as I see a shadow up in the loft, I immediately feel concern and delight in having Lois home. Even if she doesn't approve of it, I think of her as my daughter, she's as much family as Clark is.

I make my way up the stairs to the loft. Pausing near the couch, Lois appears oblivious to my presence, I can see her completely. Her face is soft and relaxed, a content smile sitting lightly. My attention is immediately drawn to her hands softly stroking her stomach. The true reason dawns on me but I say nothing. Knowing that Lois will come to me when she's ready. Discomfort flashes across her face and I make my way to her as quickly as possible. I'm about to reach for her when she turns around to face me. Startled.

"Lois." I take her in my arms. She breaks down and sobs uncontrollably. We sink to the floor in the darkness. A mother comforting a distraught daughter.

"Shh… baby…I'm here for you…let it all out." I rub my hand soothingly over her back. Lois holds onto me tighter, I feel guilty for placing her in such a position. Sobbing myself. All strength now gone, we sat for a long time together, sobbing and clawing at each other for dear life.

**

* * *

The next morning, Kent Farm:**

I awake to warm rays of sun on my face, I begrudgingly leave behind the fantasy that I was enveloped in. I swing my legs out of bed and bask in the sunlight, my eyes closed. The sun somehow recharging me. I stand and glance around Clark's room, the same as the last time I stayed here. I feel twangs of pain in my chest and leave the room as fast as my legs will take me. An open doorway across the hall catching my attention, slowly I walk over to it.

I stop at the doorway, glancing around the room. My bed, made, in a corner and boxes of my stuff littering the floor. I spy my bags that Chloe had brought in, resting on the bed. I grab a change of clothes and head for the bathroom. A shower, I decide, is the best thing for me.

I emerge from the bathroom with a trail of steam following me. I deposit my dirty clothes in 'my' room and head downstairs. There's a distinct absence of Mrs. Kent, I notice her bag and keys still on the bench and the kettle hasn't even been turned on. She must still be sleeping. I busy myself in the kitchen, my culinary skills much better than they were only a year previously. I get to making a vegetable omelet. Finding myself unusually hungry this early in the morning.

Humming softly to myself I'm startled when Mrs. Kent appears in the kitchen, still in her pajamas with a robe… "Morning sweetie, smells good."

"Thanks. It's alright, this won't kill you. It's about the only safe thing I know how to cook." Mrs. Kent smiles weakly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, nothing I can think of."

"How about some coffee?"

"Tea thanks." Mrs. Kent gives me an odd look.

"Since when did you drink tea?"

"Since Chlo dared me to go a whole year without coffee. It was killing me to begin with but I've since become quite attached to tea."

"And what do you get out of this?"

I grin wickedly…"A free night out on the town. Besides, a Lane never backs out of a challenge."

"Fair enough. How do you take it?"

"Milk, no sugar." Mrs. Kent gave me another look.

"What? I'm already sweet enough." I say matter-of-factly, waving the wooden spoon in the air for emphasis.

Mrs. Kent chuckles… "That you are, that you are."

She readies the mugs as the kettle boils. I grab two plates from the cupboard and cutlery out of the drawer. I turn the heat off from under the frying pan, pushing 4 pieces of bread down in the toaster. Mrs. Kent watches me from her seat at the island, amazed at my newfound confidence in the kitchen. I serve the omelet on the two plates and turn to swipe the toast from the toaster, butter and knife at the ready. Mrs. Kent nods her approval at my technique, I smile, delighted at the attention. Mrs. Kent adds the hot water to the mugs, stirring the contents smoothly. I carry the plates to the table as Mrs. Kent brings the mugs over. We sit in comfortable silence, both enjoying the meal and pleasant company.

"This is actually really delicious." I adopt a façade of hurt. Mrs. Kent quickly attempts to smooth things over… "What I mean is, this breakfast is far more delicious than your last attempt at-"

"It's alright Mrs. K, I know what you mean. I kind of had to learn to cook something anyway, fast food can get really boring when it's all you eat." I smile, not sure what else to do. Mrs. Kent smiles too, we go back to our comfortable silence.

Both finishing our meals not long after, Mrs. Kent goes to clear the table but I'll have none of that. Standing myself and placing my hand on the older woman's arm… "I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's just clearing the table and doing dishes, no biggie. Why don't you take a shower now?"

"Oh ok, only if you're sure? Chloe said something about you not being in the condition to do much."

I smile, touched by the woman's concern, by both women's concern.

"I'm fine thanks Mrs. K, I feel much better after all this uninterrupted rest from the last day." Mrs. Kent gives me one last look, she drums her hand on the back of her chair and heads up the stairs.

I sigh and get busy washing the dishes.

* * *

I sit in the lounge room, sprawled across the sofa flicking through the channels. I've only occupied this spot for 20 minutes but I am already bored. How the hell am I supposed to get through 2 weeks of this hell? I hear foot steps on the stairs turning to see Mrs. Kent descending, her step extremely light. I'm startled that I'd actually heard her. 

"I've got to go to the office for a while, I'll be back around 2. There's plenty in the fridge if you get hungry." She flutters from here to there gathering papers, her laptop and bag. Mrs. Kent begins to frantically search her bag for something.

I stand up and wander over to her… "You looking for this?" I produce a cell phone.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. Anyway, as I was saying-"

"Thanks Mrs. Kent, I got it, food in the fridge, you'll be back at 2… I'll try not to break anything." I grin at her.

She looks at me lovingly… "Ok, see you later then."

I follow her to the door. "Ok, bye Mrs. K. Drive carefully." I call out, waving as she reaches the truck door. She waves back once in the truck, puts it into gear and takes off. I watch from the door, arms folded until I can no longer see the truck on the horizon.

I turn to Shelby who sits a few feet behind me… "So now what do we do?" Shelby lies down playing dead… "Right." I close the front door and wander back to the lounge room, there has got to be something interesting on TV.

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter8:**

**5 days later, Kent farm:**

I awake with a start as Shelby bounces onto my bed, I push the mutt away as he tries to lick my face, "It's too early for canine loving don't you think?" he crooks his head and gives me a stupid look.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming ok?" Shelby excitedly jumps off the bed and races out the room. I groggily swing my legs out of bed, slipping my feet into my fuzzy bunny slippers. Cursing under my breath I follow the damn mutt, thinking that I should lose some weight, one of my old night shirts is a little tight.

I finally reach the bottom of the stairs and Shelby paws the back door. I wander over to let him out…

"Why couldn't you wake Ma Kent up for this? Better yet, why couldn't you wait?" I ask as Shelby barrels out the door as soon as I disengage the latch. I walk over to the rail on the porch, leaning against it, marveling at the beautiful landscape, dew drops glistening in the early morning sun. I breathe deeply, enjoying the refreshing clean air. Who would have thought that I'd turn out to be such a country girl?

Shelby trots back to the house, reentering the kitchen, leaving me to the view in silence. A cow moos in the distance, I go to make a sarcastic remark but find it pointless without an audience. I shake my head and wander back into the house muttering to myself. I turn the kettle on as I curse Shelby; I'm now too awake to even think about going back to bed. I sigh, preparing a cup of tea. I stare out the window as I wait for the kettle to boil, finding myself falling in love with this place all over again. The kettle begins to make a racket, tearing me away from my musings; I pour hot water in the mug and sit at the bench, still facing the window. I sip my tea slowly as I am completely enamored with the breathtaking scenery before me.

My mug sits before me, long finished. My left hand drumming against the counter, I sigh as I stand. Might as well go up and shower, I run my tongue over my teeth and decide that brushing my teeth was first on the agenda. I trudge up the stairs, each step a small feat of its own. I wonder when I got so out of shape. I envision sheen of sweat coating me but know it's only my overactive imagination. I almost let out a whoop as I reach the second floor, deciding to instead to grab some clean clothes from my room. A nice t-shirt and my favorite jeans picked out for today's lounge session. When did my life get so sad, at least when I was chasing an alien around the country I had drive, now I have… actually I don't know what I have but whatever it is, its depressing. I dump my clothes on the chair next to the bathroom countertop, grabbing my toothbrush. As I stretch to grab the toothpaste I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. "Holy S--t!!!"

I'm roused from a very deep sleep by a mortified, "Holy S--t!!!" by the time my brain registers what is going on I am already out of my room. Trying not to panic I head straight for Lois' room, the slightly ajar bathroom door catching my attention. I change course and barrel into the bathroom, only seeing Lois' back. Sensing my presence she turns to me, panic clearly evident on her face. I step closer, a question dying on my lips as I notice her stomach, a bump evident. Even though I suspected she was pregnant I still wasn't prepared for this, and it appears neither was Lois. The young woman now looks like a lost girl as she looks at her reflection once again. I step behind her, placing my arms protectively around her, she breaks down. I'm suddenly at a loss for words, all rational thought leaving me.

I'm dumbstruck, never having witnessed such a strong person just crack like the way Lois is now. An event I am not proud to have witnessed. I pull all negative emotions in, sequestering them away for when I am alone. I rub my hands up and down Lois' arms, comforting her. I see her reflection in the mirror, her eyes drawn to her stomach and the miracle of life within.

I seem to finally find my voice, "Are you alright?" I know it's a stupid question before I even ask it but know that it is a question that must be asked. She shakes her head, and in a tiny voice, "I guess I have to be."

I sense that she wants to be alone. I gently squeeze her arms and walk towards the door. I turn back to her at the doorway, "I'm downstairs if you need me." I leave, not wanting to look back at the broken woman before me, almost as if on autopilot I head straight for the kitchen and to the kettle.

A strong cup of coffee is what I'm in need of right now. Something to kick start my brain that is jumbled with a billion questions running rampant, I can feel a headache coming on. I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes, counting to 50, desperately trying to clear my head.

"Damn it, just boil already!" I take out my frustration on the kettle. I just feel like throwing something across the room, anything. A nearby picture of Clark, Jonathan and I catches my eye. I violently snatch it and fling it across the room.

Glass shattering as it hits the wall. "Damn you both for leaving us, for leaving me." I glare at the remnants of the photo frame, feeling slightly guilty for the sudden outburst.

I choose to ignore the mess and pour hot water into my waiting mug. I travel to the other side of the island and sit on a stool. With my mug in front of me, I look out the window at the lands that have witnessed the most important events of my life; events that have been both good and not so good. I breathe deeply, running my hands through my hair as I try to collect myself, to be a calming presence in Lois' presently chaotic life. So I sit here silently waiting for my daughter, a rock, a constant and most of all a loving, reassuring face.

I slip the t-shirt over my head, the fabric stretched tight across my stomach. Glad that the mirror is fogged and I can't see my reflection. So many things not making sense, the only clear fact I have is that I've only slept with Clark and that was only about 4 or 5 weeks ago. This is so not how I expected my life turning out. Sure, I thought about kids, what woman doesn't, but I never thought that I'd be barely out of my teens, single and pregnant with an alien child. Good God, how do I tell Mrs. Kent? I rub my hand gently over my stomach, which I am sure has expanded just a little more. I pause, hand resting on the doorknob, unsure of how to go about everything. I quickly leave the safety of the bathroom and head to my room to grab a baggy sweat shirt, something not so constricting on my stomach. I almost tear the shirt off and quickly replace it with the looser, more comfortable grey Met U sweat shirt. I flee my room, trying once again to avoid my reflection.

I stop at the top of the stairs, observing Mrs. Kent, she seems calm enough and for that I am extremely grateful. I don't think I could do any of this if she was angry with me. I gulp descending the stairs, my concentration entirely on moving one foot in front of the other. I am almost at the bottom of the stairs I glance across the room, instantly seeing the destroyed photo frame. Immediately I travel to the mess, slowly bending to retrieve the photo. I shake the glass off it as I turn it over. My breath hitches in my throat as I look on lovingly at the smiling family. My gaze lingers over Mr. Kent's face my attention though is quickly drawn to Clark. I find myself running my fingers over his face. Even when this photo was taken there was an incredible sadness in his blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" My attention drawn to her; it seems like an odd question especially considering the circumstances, which is actually the perfect catalyst to get everything rolling. I am, however, unnerved by the fact that Mrs. Kent is still staring out the window, a steaming mug in front of her and another next to her; the photo in my hands long forgotten. I come to stand next to her before answering, compelled to have this conversation looking Mrs. Kent in the eye.

"Mrs. Kent, I-"

"Call me Martha, or Mom, or something else. Please don't call me Mrs. Kent, especially not now given the conversation we're about to have."

"Um ok, I'll go with Mom." I quickly add, "For now." She turns to me and smiles sadly. I guess that's a start. A flood of emotions bombards me, but I push them back, Mom is for Mrs. Kent and Mommy is for my, well my mommy.

"Mom," I let the word roll out of my mouth, it feeling strange yet comfortable, "I'm just going to be honest with you. This child is definitely Clark's."

I choose to look out the window at this moment, my gaze returning to Mrs. Kent, I mean Mom, "It's just the first and only time we were together was about 4 or 5 weeks ago. I don't know a lot about pregnancy but I do know that I'm just a tad too big for only 4 or 5 weeks along." I had planned on saying a lot more but feel that keeping it simple is for the best.

Mom looks at me, emotions obviously warring. "I suspected for a little while now that you were pregnant but this is just so unexpected. I'm glad that the child is Clark's but I'm also saddened, because of present circumstances he can't be here to witness this miracle and to own up to his actions."

I attempt to interrupt but Mom holds a finger up. "I'm not done yet Lois, I'm going to be here for you as much as I can, if I have to give up the senatorial position, I will, without a second thought. The only problem that I, no we, really have to consider right now is how we're going to deal with this? I am in no way suggesting abortion, that isn't even an option." Mrs. Kent's statement silencing me.

I had never thought about abortion but now that she mentions it, I would never do that, it's wrong to rob this little being within me of life just because I didn't want to deal with the consequences of my actions. My brain goes into overdrive at the implications of being pregnant with a half alien child. I mean it's not like I can just waltz into a local doctor and go, 'hi, I'm pregnant with a little green man's baby, well he was actually tall and looked a lot like you and me and I don't think he owns anything green.' Anyway, I just don't know how long this pregnancy will last or whether I'll survive. I mentally kick myself for such morbid thoughts. I concentrate on getting the wheels turning within my mind, mom observing me curiously.

"I have a friend that should be able to help us, he's a trustworthy guy and he won't tell anyone about anything. It doesn't hurt that he's a billionaire." I'm shocked that I never once thought of him since coming to Smallville.

"And just who might this friend be?" She sounds skeptical, I don't blame her.

"Bruce, Bruce Wayne." Things are suddenly looking up.

"And you're sure he'll help?"

"Of course he will, besides, he owes me one, long story." I wave it off, not completely remembering the whole escapade myself.

"And you're sure we can trust him?"

"Yeah…sure…you betcha. Bruce is one of the greatest guys around. He's one of a kind. A real superhero."

**

* * *

3 days later, Kent Farm-midmorning: **

I called Bruce 2 days ago and we're scheduled to meet him in 2 days at his mansion in Gotham. I of course never told him what it was about, preferring to drop this bomb-shell on him in person. Mom is busy organizing things with the senatorial office so she can work out of Gotham and I am sure it won't be long until she gives the position up. It pains me that she has to but I know that she wants to be an active part in her grandchild's life. I've been thinking over a million different things to tell the General but just can't find the right words. Chloe knows, she's excited yet a little upset with me, she's gonna come visit whenever she can, wherever I may be staying at the time. Other than Chloe and Mom no one else knows of my condition and for that I am grateful, I can just imagine all the disapproving looks.

Bruce and Chloe have sources on the lookout for Clark and even Mom has a few of her own out searching for him. I've found myself useless in this department, having cashed in all my favors over the last 9-10 months. On the plus side, I've stopped seeing this pregnancy as a curse. Instead finding everything a complete wonder, and yes my body is going through odd and sometimes painful changes, I'm enjoying pregnancy quite a bit. I spend a lot of time looking at my stomach in the mirror, talking to the miracle of life within me, I'm sure it's a boy but something inside of me says it's a girl. Whatever it is, I can't wait to tell it all about its father and all the good things that life has to offer. This child is going to grow up surrounded by love. I smile and rub my stomach gently as I settle on the E! Channel. Having developed an odd fascination with reality TV and gossip. I've also been spending a lot of time watching numerous news channels and the game show channel. Ooh, e! News live from last night is about to begin. I get myself comfortable or at least as comfortable as I can be. Shelby sits next to me, nuzzling his head under my hand. There's talk about Brad and Angelina adopting another child and something about Justin Timberlake and Cameron Diaz.

My ears pick up a car entering the drive way, that's odd, I thought Mom wouldn't be home till tonight, with Chinese. Mmm…bbq pork with bean curds. The engine of the car is slightly quieter and I realize that it's not Mom home in the truck. The car comes to a halt and I jump as the door slams. I scramble to turn the TV off so as to not alert whoever of my presence.

There's a knock at the door, "S--t, busted." I peek through the window next to the front door. Damn, it's Pinky, I sigh, plastering a fake smile on my face as I swing the door open.

"Hi…" Pinky's eyes widen and she freezes.

"Hi Lana, how can I help you? Mrs. Kent isn't home at the moment."

"Um, hey Lois, wow! This is a surprise. I was actually here to visit you because I was talking to Chloe the other day and she said you were here and that you weren't feeling the best; I thought that seeing as I was in town I would just come and visit you. You know a friendly face and all. Is there anything I can do to help?" Lana rambles, obviously off kilter.

"Ah, no I'm alright, thanks. You want to come in?" I want to kick myself. Why didn't you just slam the door in her face. Jeez, I'm such an idiot. I step aside, way aside so Lana can enter.

"Thanks."

"Want a drink or anything?" I call out as I head to the kitchen, I saw a snickers bar in here somewhere.

"Uh, no thanks." Pinky trails behind me. I can feel her discomfort. "Ah, so how've you been?" I can see that she wants to slap herself for asking such a question.

"Yeah, here and there. Mainly pregnant, you?" She looks like a deer caught in headlights. I fight everything within me to stop myself from flashing the predatory smile I so long to let out.

"Oh ok, Lex and I broke up. I'm here picking up the last of my stuff from his mansion." Pinky and Baldy were together? I shudder at the mental image.

"Oh, that's too bad." I mentally pat myself on the back for convincingly sounding concerned. "There you are!" I lunge past Lana for the snicker bar behind her on the bench. I tear the wrapper off and take a huge bite. "You want some?" I push the half eaten bar towards her.

"Its right thanks." Lana looks slightly mortified. I smile and head back into the lounge room. Pinky again trailing me. I sit back down on the sofa, trying to find my previously comfortable position. She sits down next to me. Great, I forgot that she was blind to any sort of a hint.

"Oh, e! News live, I love this show."

"Cool." I feel like changing the channel just to spite her but resist and play nice. "Whoa there." The baby begins to kick. I drop the snicker bar and place my hands on my belly, face filled with delight. I have a hand on either side of my stomach, both sides being beaten. Oh my God, It's twins! My smile grows wider. Lana looks on in amazement. She looks like she wants to reach her hand out and feel the baby kick. "You want to feel?" I kick myself again as she nods her head, cautiously reaching a hand to the left side of my stomach. I grab her hand and hold it over where one of the babies is kicking. She smiles, face lit with joy.

"Wow! This is so amazing."

I smile, it dies quickly. I wish Clark were here to experience the babies' first kicks. I sigh…

"Is everything alright?" I look at Lana oddly, she's never really shown any concern for me and wonder why she's even here and even more so why she's suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, I just miss their father."

"Their, you mean twins?" I nod; thankful Lana hadn't asked who their father was. The babies stop kicking and Lana pulls her hand away. We both lean back and watch the TV in silence. Both unsure of what to do next. Oddly enough, I find Lana's presence comforting. Someone else that I can call, dare I say it, a friend. I wince at my musings, very glad that Lana never noticed the gesture. We continue to sit in silence for a long while, my bladder having caused me to be up and down every 15 minutes, every time I got up I swear Lana was amazed. It's been almost 2 hours since Lana first arrived, my stomach rumbles and I groan. Now having to get up for the millionth time, at least this time I'm getting lunch and not peeing. Lana watches me stand up.

"But it's only been 5 minutes." I laugh.

"I'm going to fix myself some lunch, did you want something?" She looks at me sheepishly.

"Sorry. Thanks for the offer but I guess I better be going now. It was good to see you again." She leans forward and awkwardly hugs me.

"Yeah, likewise."

"Well congratulations. Is it alright if I stop by tomorrow on my way back to Metropolis?"

"Sure." Again with the mental kicking.

"Cool. Bye then." She waves and heads out the door.

"See ya." I call after her. Sighing with relief as she leaves. I was touched by Lana's concern and glad that I have another friend, that makes a total of 5, but I feel like I have to be on my best behavior around her. My stomach rumbles again. Right, lunch. I wander into the kitchen on a search and consume mission.

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks once again to those of you who have taken the time to reivew._

**Chapter9:**

**2 days later, Wayne Manor- 13:45:**

The truck pulls into the circular drive outside of Wayne Manor. Mrs. Kent lets out a gasp of awe at the sight of the beautiful mansion in front of us.

"You think this is amazing then you wait till we go inside."

I'm startled as my door is opened. "Miss Lane, it is a pleasure…" Alfred's words die on his lips as his gaze falls upon my stomach, "…you're pregnant." Alfred offers his hand to help me out of the truck, he then hurries to the driver's side but Mrs. K has already exited the vehicle. I stretch my back and legs, cramps setting in after the 5 hour drive. Mrs. K goes to grab our luggage out of the truck bed,

"I've got it Mrs. Kent."

"It's quite alright thanks Alfred. I've got it."

Alfred places a hand over Mrs K's, "I insist madam, I've got it."

Mrs. Kent looks like she is about to start an argument with the endearing butler when Bruce cuts in…"Lois, I see what the problem is, how can I be of service?" Bruce suavely descends the steps, offering a hand to Mrs. Kent…

"Afternoon Mrs. Kent, how was your trip?" He places a gentlemanly kiss on her hand and turns to me. Bruce hugs me, although gently.

"The years have done you good." I offer, grinning mischievously.

"You're looking good yourself. Shall we?" Bruce dramatically sweeps his arm in front of the mansion then places his arms across both mine and Mrs. K's shoulders. "We'll be in the study Alfred."

"Right-on then Master Wayne."

Bruce leads us through the extravagant mansion and through to his study. The beauty of the rooms lost on me, having seen it all many times before and due to the pressing circumstances surrounding our visit. Mrs. Kent on the other hand is practically gawking at anything and everything we pass.

Bruce indicates that we take a seat on the enormous leather couch in front of the fireplace. He sits on the coffee table in front of us.

"So Lois, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Mrs. Kent looks questioningly at me and then shakes her head as if it shouldn't have surprised her.

"I guess I should start at the beginning then…"

"So you're pregnant with Clark's child, who is Kryptonian and you are experiencing a very rapid pregnancy?" For a man as smart as Bruce, he sure is having a hard time grasping this concept. Although not everyone is as ready to accept all this as I was.

"Yeah, I think that's it Captain Obvious."

Shaking his head, "You're never going to let me forget that are you. Anyway, I already have a few ideas but how do you want me to help?" Mrs. Kent who hasn't spoken a word sits there silently, signaling me to continue, to offer the plan that we discussed.

"This isn't anything definite and it's all got to do with how you feel about the whole thing because if you don't want to we understand and we'll be on our way."

"Lois." Both Bruce and Mrs. K cut off my rambling. "Take a breath." Bruce offers afterwards.

"Right, anyway. If we stay here, put on a façade of a happy family, we don't have to make any press announcements or anything and then we just play things by ear as they go along." I look at Bruce expectantly, Mrs. Kent mirroring my expression.

"Sketchy, but I'm sure we can work on it." I smile at him as he goes into deep thought, "These are just suggestions, you can agree or disagree to anything." We both nod…

"Okay, I have a doctor who will be able to help you with the delivery, there'll be no questions asked so all of the medical side is covered." He pauses again, "I have no problem with pretending that we're together, but unfortunately you're going to have to play up that public façade, we'll probably have to announce an engagement but it will only be for show, I don't expect a marriage or anything of that kind." I mentally wince and nod, "I won't make any announcements about the lineage of the children but they will receive a proper education," I nod again, "Alright, I don't expect anything in return other than your understanding of my duties as Batman," Mrs. Kent looks shocked but continues to stay silent, "And once the children are old enough I want you to finish your education." I look at Bruce shocked.

I look to Mrs. Kent and she just nods at me, I can see tears in her eyes. "Thanks Bruce, this all sounds perfect." Bruce takes my hands in his.

"I'm here for you Lois, if you don't agree to any of it I understand and won't make you do anything that you don't want to do. Secondly, any time you want out you just say so. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you." I turn my hands to his and squeeze, speechless.

"Thank you very much Mr. Wayne."

"Please Mrs. Kent, just Bruce."

"Well in that case Bruce, it's just Martha."

"You're welcome Martha." He smiles, and I find it contagious.

"While I make the arrangements to get Doctor Richards here, Alfred will ready a late lunch for you, anything you desire."

"Thank you very much Master Bruce, this way ladies." Alfred says as he turns around and leads us to the kitchen.

**

* * *

Dr Richards Office, 4 hours later:**

_--In your eyes I see a future so bright,_

_all of a sudden everything feels right._

_I'm wrapped up in feelings of warmth and love,_

_not exactly what I was thinking of._

_I came here looking for a fight,_

_never expected to see you in a different light._

_You're the last person, whom I'd expected these feelings to arise,_

_The one I dislike and most despise._

_Sure, we're friends but I'd never say it aloud,_

_I'm dumbfounded by what I've found._

_I hate myself for this realization so true,_

_out of everyone, why you?_

_My defenses crumble, now vulnerable and small,_

_Don't know if you love me at all._

_In your eyes everything looks so right,_

_I'm going to take a chance, even if it's only for tonight.—_

Damn, where's a pen and paper when you need it? I sigh in resignation; now trying to remember the poem for when I get back to Wayne Manor. Mrs. Kent's voice startles me out of my thoughts…

"My father was a big time lawyer in Metropolis, I grew up surrounded by a lot of grandeur and even in the time I spent with the Luthor's, I've never seen anywhere quite like Wayne Manor."

"Yeah, it's quite amazing isn't it? Often reminds me of some of the wonders I'd seen with my Mom." We both grow quiet. Me with a nostalgic smile and Mrs. Kent out of discomfort. I can't quite bring myself to call her Mom while mine is dominating my thoughts.

The office door opens as Bruce and Dr Richards stroll in. Bruce looking slightly stressed, the Doc has a mixture of worry, delight and intrigue on his face. My instincts tell me to hightail it out of there but I compose myself, sitting up straight and making eye contact with the generous doctor. Dr Richards leaves Bruce at the door and leans against his desk, facing both Mrs. Kent and myself.

"Well Miss Lane," I want to butt in and say that it is Lois because I'm only ever called Miss Lane when I'm, in trouble, I let it slide, but only this time,

"Congratulations, you are definitely carrying twins. One of each sex to be precise." My hands come to rest on my bulging stomach.

"From the scans and test results, you're experiencing this pregnancy at an accelerated rate which is causing some stress on your body."

I look at him with worry and he continues, "The human body was not created for such a short gestation period, you're only, what is it," he looks at his notes, "2 months into the pregnancy, yet you are clearly in the third trimester."

"Carl, could you please just get to the point." Bruce snaps.

"I'd say you're due in just over a month's time. Bluntly, I don't know what to expect. Your body is showing signs of stress and I'm almost sure that the stress is only going to increase," I feel Mrs. Kent take my left hand and squeeze, I am once again speechless. "Then there are the abilities that you are experiencing. I have no idea what the long term effects are or whether you will only have them for the duration of the pregnancy or permanently. Then there's the question of whether or not the children will have these abilities or not."

"So what are you saying here Doctor?" Mrs. Kent inquires. Bruce comes to stand behind me, hands on my shoulders.

"What I'm saying is that I have no idea what is going to happen but I will do all I can to ensure that you that the babies will get the best medical attention Miss Lane."

"Lois." I quietly let out.

"Lois." He smiles at me reassuringly. I wish I could ease the panic forming a knot in my stomach.

"Thank-you Doctor." Mrs. Kent stands and offers her hand to the gentleman.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

I also stand and take the doctor's hand, "Thank-you. You have helped." I smile as bright as I can manage.

"You're welcome. We'll have another check-up in a week and then regular check-ups every 3rd day after that. Take it easy Lois." He looks at me pointedly.

I nod as Bruce shakes the doctor's hand. "Thanks Carl. See you tomorrow."

"You take it easy too Bruce. Those ribs need time to heal." Bruce looks at me wide-eyed as I turn around to face him. He smiles sheepishly and I grin as I make my way to the elevator with Mrs. Kent.

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10:**

**Later that Night, Luthor Mansion-Smallville:**

"Damnit!" Lex slaps his laptop closed, slamming his fist hard into the hardwood desk.

"How can one teenage girl slip through my fingers like that?" He hisses as he runs his hands over his bald head in frustration. From the corner of his eye, Lex spies a shadow retreating from the doorway.

"Skulking around in the darkness isn't really your style dad." Lionel emerges from the abyss, the dim lighting casting eerie shadows across his features… "I didn't want to intrude on your moment of weakness, Lex."

"Moment of weakness dad? I'm merely frustrated."

"You shouldn't let your emotions get the best of you." Lionel heads straight for the scotch, hand lingering over the crystal bottle in contemplation.

"On second thought, I'll just leave, good night son."

"You were here on a social call? I don't believe that dad."

"Can't a father check in on his only son?" Lionel watches a mixture of emotions wash over Lex's face.

"Good night son." Lionel makes his way to the door and pauses, his back still turned to Lex…"I don't know what your reasons are for pursuing the younger Lane girl, but keep your eye out for her sister and Bruce Wayne." With those words Lionel merges with the darkness and disappears.

"What does Bruce Wayne have to do with Lucy Lane?" Lex asks aloud as he turns to stare into the fireplace.

**

* * *

Wayne Manor, 2 am:**

I toss and turn in bed, finding it difficult to get comfortable and even harder to fall asleep. The meeting with Dr Richards, worries about the future and thoughts of Clark refusing to let me be. I sigh in disgust and roll onto my right side to stare out the window. I can see the outline of the full moon through the heavy clouds hanging menacingly in the sky. The clouds part to reveal the majestic moon, high and confident. The complete opposite to my current feelings.

"Argh…" I slap my hand down on the pillow next to me and begin to manoeuvre myself out of bed. With a great deal of effort I end up in a sitting position at the side of the bed. I look disgustedly at the moon that seems to taunt me and place my feet in my bunny slippers. Slowly, I stand and turn my back to the window, making my way out of the room, snatching my dressing gown from a nearby chair as I do so,

gracefully swinging it around my shoulders. I shuffle down the staircase, cursing myself for insisting that I have my usual room on the second floor instead of the proffered room on the first floor. Damn that stubborn Lane gene.

I mentally whoop as I reach the bottom of the staircase. I have every intention of going to the den with a brief detour via the kitchen but the glow emanating from down the hallway beckons. I wander towards the glow like a moth to a flame, ending up in Bruce's office, the room much more inviting with a fire lit than early yesterday afternoon. I immediately notice the absence of Bruce, my shoulders slump. I sigh and come to stand in front of the fireplace. Absorbing the warmth, losing myself in the flickering flames, one hand rubbing my stomach and the other massaging the small of my back.

One of the babies kicks and I can't help but grin, "Well hello there little one, you've got that Lane spirit and your daddy's strength don't you." I tilt my head to the side as the other baby begins to use my belly as a punching bag.

"Don't wanna be left out huh? Don't worry babies, I love both of you, you can both count on having my attention." I long to add that you'll have all of daddy's love and attention… " Wherever daddy is, I know he love's you with all his heart. Just as I do."

My mirth fades as my thoughts turn dark. The babies seem to sense the change in my mood, one kicking harder and the other becoming still. I desperately want to focus on something else, anything. But instead fight the inner voice and let myself wallow in the gloom. Not long after I hear cogs turning and a door opening, I turn to find Bruce and Alfred emerging from the wall. Bruce's face falls as he notices the darkness in my features. I quickly try to smile but only fail. Alfred uncharacteristically has no witty comment…

"Well Master Bruce, I best be off to bed then. Night Miss Lois."

"Night Alfred." He smiles slightly, leaving Bruce and I alone. Bruce comes to stand next to me, clearly looking awkward. I laugh, a cold mirthless laugh. Bruce looks at me oddly.

"You look uncomfortable Bruce, awkward. Not something I'd associate with you." Bruce moves closer and places an arm around my shoulder, maintaining steady eye contact.

"Lois, I'm not so much uncomfortable than in new territory. Believe it or not, I haven't been this close to a pregnant woman before. Well besides in passing. Anyway, I digress. We've never had any really emotional encounters before, and let's face it, you're all emotions and nerves right now." He smiles unsurely.

"So much so that I feel like a stranger in my own life." I try to smile but burst into tears. Bruce awkwardly pulls me into a hug, awkward because of my stomach. I bury my head into his chest and just let it all out. Bruce strokes my hair reassuringly. I can feel the vibrations in his chest as he speaks.

"No matter what Lo, I'll be here for you. I know I'm not the one you want but I'll do my best." My heart swells; I'm blessed to have a friend like Bruce. I look up at him and smile, the tears still falling. Bruce smiles back and wipes my tears away. I stand on my tip toes and lightly kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." We stand in silence for a little longer….

"C'mon why don't you go get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us." Bruce lightly pushes me towards the doorway, guiding me up the stairs and to my bedroom. He pulls the sheets back and then tucks me in.

"Sleep well." He leaves.

"Thanks Bruce." My eyelids slide shut, and with thoughts of Clark and the babies, I drift off into a peaceful slumber.

_I'm standing outside, the sun warming my face, wind in my hair. Laughter and joy enveloping me. I turn around, answering to my name. _

"_Careful of your mother Lara, you don't want to hurt the baby." A sandy blonde blur leaps at me, I catch her and twirl her around, swinging her onto my right hip, avoiding my swollen belly._

"_Lara." I whisper as I drink in her appearance. Her features so similar to mine, but her eyes, her eyes are the bluest eyes I've ever seen, the eyes of Clark Kent. My smile grows wider as I look down at a little dark haired boy tugging on my hand._

"_Mommy, pick me up too." An adorable puppy dog look on his face. He looks very similar to Clark but not quite a mirror image._

"_Don't forget your manners Jack." A kind yet stern voice chastises._

"_Please Mommy."_

_Before I can answer, a tall shadowy man picks Jack up, taking Lara out of my arms and placing Jack where she previously sat on my hip. Jack holds onto me tighter than Lara did, snuggling into me a lot closer too. "Jack." I whisper, he looks into my eyes and sighs. I hear Lara giggle._

"_Faster Daddy. Faster." My head shoots up and I can't help but grin as the shadow man moves into the light. "Clark." I whisper breathlessly._

_He walks over to me, Lara bouncing in his arms. As he draws nearer and nearer his smile grows wider and my heart beats faster and faster. He leans over and kisses me softly, but oh too briefly. I'm disappointed but soon get over it as Clark takes my spare hand in his and leads me over to the blanket. I place Jack down and carefully lower myself onto the blanket. Clark collapses next to me, Lara still in his arms. Jack sits on my lap, placing his head on my stomach, listening to the little being inside._

_Clark leans in and kisses me again, this time deeper and full of burning desire. I break the kiss, grabbing Clark's hand and placing it on my belly where the baby's kicking. A look of complete awe and glee absorbs his features. Eyes dancing with merriment. Two little hands appear next to Clark's matching looks of wonder on the twins' faces. I don't think I've ever been this content._

_Lara quickly removes her hand and shoves Jack, "Tag, you're it."_

_Jack looks at me questioningly… "Go on little man."_

_He grins that famous Kent smile and takes off after Lara. I watch the children happily chasing each other around the green field. "I love you." I say to Clark, but no sooner have the words left my mouth I grow cold, the sky turning grey, winds becoming violent. I can't see Clark. Panic overwhelms me. _

"_Clark!" I scream. Thunder cracks in response. The children begin to wail. I run to them as fast as I can, grabbing both children and hugging them to me, almost crushing them. Thunder booms again as the heavens open up and rain heavily on us._

* * *

Please be kind and review. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Wayne Manor, 11 am:**

I startle awake, rattled by my dream. Disoriented, I struggle to get out of bed. A hard knock startles me even more. "Lois, honey. Are you alright? I heard a scream." Mrs. Kent calls through the door, concerned.

No matter how hard I tried right now I don't think I could bring myself to talk. I slowly make my way to answer the door when all of a sudden a presence of some sort assaults me with images from my nightmare and other such scenarios. I let out a squeal, almost losing my balance as I move my legs as fast as they would take me out of the room. I fumble with the door handle and whip the door open, only to come face to face with Mrs. Kent's fist. Shock written all over her face.

**

* * *

**

Alfred, Bruce and I are speaking quietly at the bottom of the staircase. The three of us voicing our concerns about Lois and the situation.

"I've known Lois for a long time Martha and I've never seen her as scared as she was early this morning." Dark circles around his blood shot eyes demonstrating that Bruce hasn't been to bed yet.

Alfred opens his mouth to say something when a feminine scream can be heard from upstairs. Bruce goes to bolt up the stairs, I place my arm on his… "I've got it."

I give what I hope is a reassuring motherly smile. Bruce nods and moves out of my way. I take a deep, steadying breath and hurry up the stairs and to Lois' door. I try to enter, only to find the door locked. I urgently pound on the door. No response. I pound again and wait a second. I hear movement inside. I knock again, this time calling out…

"Lois, honey. Are you alright? I heard a scream." I hear more movement from within, footsteps to be precise. There's thudding almost as if running from panic and the doorknob begins to violently shake. I'm worried again; I raise my fist to knock again when the door swings open. Lois appears absolutely terrified, and before I know it, she's in my arms sobbing.

"It's alright honey." I try to soothe her but she continues to claw at me and sob. I decide to try a different tact…. "Lois…Lois, what's wrong?" she doesn't answer, "What happened in there?" Lois breaks away and looks at me, tears still streaming down her face.

"I am NOT going back in that room and I don't want to sleep alone anymore." She raises her arm and points wildly at the room only two feet away.

"Ok." I look at her oddly… "Honey, what happened?"

Lois clams up as Bruce and Alfred ascend the stairs. "Is everything alright up here?" Bruce asks, pointing his concern at Lois. Lois quickly swipes at her face, trying to wipe away the tears…

"Yeah Bruce, just a bad dream."

"You su…" The rest of the sentence dies on his lips as Lois glares at him. I in return glare at Lois, conveying that we will finish our conversation later.

"Well come on then Master Bruce, you don't want to be late for your appointments." Alfred looks to me and I half smile in appreciation. Alfred turns and descends the stairs; Bruce walks past both of us on his way to the master bedroom. As Lois turns to glare at the room, I send Bruce a look telling him that I would fill him in on everything later. He nods and continues on his way.

I watch Lois as I wait to hear Bruce's door close. She seems to be breathing easier. She's fidgety and looks ready to take flight at any moment. I place my hand on her shoulder, she tenses. My heart aches as I watch this strong woman become a fragile, frightened little girl. Softly…

"Lois, let's go get your stuff and take it to my room."

"I'm not going back in there." She says defiantly, turning to me, her eyes haunted.

"Well, you stand here and I'll grab everything. Good thing you hadn't unpacked right?" I try to lighten the mood but she only eyes the room with contempt.

I gently squeeze past her into the room. An unsettling chill quickly overcomes me but I shake it off. Snatching Lois' bag, her bunny slippers and a couple of other items of clothing. I exit the room, Lois lets out a long breath and we both walk into my room next door. I deposit Lois' belongings on the bed and sit down myself, indicating that Lois should do so as well. Obediently, she slowly lowers herself onto the bed. Intently studying her hands. I take Lois' hands in my own, instantly gaining her attention.

"Lois, I need you to listen to me and answer my questions as honestly as possible. I won't judge you; I just want to help you. Ok?" I look deep into her eyes, searching for permission to continue. Lois nods.

"What spooked you so much? And don't say it was nothing because I know something happened."

Lois looks like she's ready to bolt, her face belying her internal struggle. She grimaces slightly, "It honestly was a bad dream Mrs Kent." I look deep into her eyes, she is clearly telling the truth. It must have been some dream.

"You don't have to tell me about the dream but I won't be able to help you unless I know what's going on." Lois visibly relaxes. She lets out a long sigh.

"I was standing in a beautiful field; it was a gorgeous day…" she takes a deep breath trying to gather strength. "…the children were screaming. I ran to them and took them in my arms as we were rained upon and left alone." Lois chokes out her last word. She looks so lost and alone. I squeeze her hand tighter and then envelope her in a hug. We stay in our embrace for a few minutes. Lois breaks away.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I think I might go take a shower." She says retrieving a few things from her bags.

"Ok, I'm right here if you need me." She smiles sadly and nods, heading into the adjoining bathroom.

I flop backwards, arms stretched above my head. So many emotions coursing through me. I wish Clark was here, I wish Johnathan was here. My throat constricts and I feel the hot tears welling in my eyes. I sniff determined not to let them fall. I send my love to Johnathan in heaven also asking for his guidance.

I then shake my head and try to focus on what Lois just told me.

**

* * *

**

"I don't know. I don't know? What sort of an answer is that?" I ask myself. Letting the steaming water spray down my back, massaging, relieving. I stick my head under the water, trying to clear my head of all the emotion and the vivid images lingering in the recesses of my mind. A baby kicks; I smile, focusing on the life within me. I turn the water off and grab a towel, wrapping it around me as best as I can. I stand in front of the mirror, wiping a hand over it to clear some of the condensation.

I look at my face, long and hard. The person staring back at me, almost a complete stranger. Someone who reacts on emotions and not instinct. The mirror begins to fog up again, I laugh as my reflection becomes distorted and fuzzy. Oh the irony. If only daddy could see me now, my thoughts turn bitter and I decide to dry off and get dressed. No longer in the mood for soul searching and self reflection. I emerge from the bathroom fully dressed, a trail of steam following me. I notice Mrs Kent asleep on the bed. I lightly lay down next to her. My eyes focused on her face. Remembering every detail. I smile slightly, she looks so peaceful and years younger in her sleep. I only hope that I can be half the woman that she is. My eyelids grow heavy and I succumb to the nothingness.

**

* * *

2 weeks later, Gotham Charity Ball, 8 pm:**

"Remind me again why I'm here?" I ask Bruce, preferring to be back at the mansion in my bunny slippers and PJ's watching old movies with Mrs Kent.

"Because you're pretending to be my pregnant girlfriend so people won't ask too many questions surrounding the paternity of your children."

"I know why, just why? You know what I mean? Don't worry, let's just not stay long and don't you dare leave me alone with any of those snobby socialites."

"You know, it's not like I like these things either." I glare at him. "Whatever. Just smile and pretend that you're having a good time."

"Charades, and I get to play the arm ornament. Wonder who'll guess what I am first?"

Bruce sends me a disapproving glare as the limo door is pulled open. I plaster a fake smile on my face and step out of the car as Bruce offers me his hand. I'm blinded by the flashes of the waiting crowd and deafened by the questions being thrown at Bruce. He politely waves and leads me inside.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I don't think I could ever get used to that."

"I don't think anybody does." We hand our coats over to the awaiting and gawking bell boy.

"You ready for this?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"Well, let's go then." I misinterpret and think we're leaving when Bruce tugs me into the ballroom. Stupid man. Like seagulls to a chip, the socialites hound us, question after question. I let Bruce do all the talking, only answering when directly asked a question, all the while repeating, 'be polite, just be nice, don't be yourself.' We're standing almost in the middle of the ballroom, the crowd surrounding us starting to diminish.

"Lo!" a stern voice from behind me. My father's voice. I wince.

"Busted." I whisper to myself. I turn around to come face to face with a very pissed off General. Bruce quietly excuses himself and makes himself scarce.

"Daddy." I offer sweetly.

The General forces a smile, "A word outside Lo."

The General storms off, heading for the rear balcony. My heart races, I really don't want to confront the General, especially not when he's in one of his moods. I follow him, trying to plaster a smile on my face at the inquisitive faces of the snobs surrounding me. With every step my heartbeat increases, thundering in my ears. There's a rolling twinge of pain in my stomach, I try to ignore it, putting it down to stress. I come to stand behind the General, shivering in the cool night air. He keeps his back to me, looking out on the grand gardens beyond.

"I'm disappointed Lo, why didn't you tell me? How? When?" I don't know. How could I? What do I say? How do I say it? I'm speechless. Another pain rolls down my stomach. The General turns to me, tears shining in his eyes. He starts yelling at me, throwing question after question. I clam up; the General's words all jumbling together. My vision goes blurry and the pains in my stomach grow stronger and more unbearable. I think the General's turned around to continue his tirade. I really don't know, I double over with pain.

"Daddy…" I weakly call out as my legs buckle and I fade into nothingness.

**

* * *

**

I fade in and out of consciousness, neither here nor there at the same time. Flashes of color and sound assault me at random intervals. The General is holding me in his arms, calling for help and begging me not to leave him. Nothing….a bumpy car trip, hushed voices quarreling in the background. Nothing….

Mrs. Kent's panicked voice full of reassuring words. Nothing... Bright lights, immense pain and the sound of ceaseless chatter. Nothing….

"You have to push honey." Mrs. Kent urged…more pain.

"Come on Lo, you can do it."

"Daddy?"

"I'm here baby, c'mon. You have to push." I do, my body protesting, coursing with pain. Nothing…

A baby screaming…. "It's a girl." …more pain. It goes dark.

"Oh God, we're losing her." Nothing…

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, as always it means a lot. And rest assured that this ends happily so you don't need to stress about Lois dying or Lois and Clark being separated forever. Thanks again, Lise._

**Chapter 12:**

**1 month earlier, outside the Ft. Wainwright Infirmary:**

I look through the thick walls of the infirmary, my eyes coming to rest on the prone form of Lois Lane. I hone in on her heartbeat, memorizing its strong, steady rhythm. Lulling me into peace. Snow softly falling around me. I've sat here in the same spot for close to 10 days…keeping vigil. My moment shattered when Chloe enters with a female doctor.

"I don't know what else to say Miss Sullivan; your cousin should have regained consciousness almost 2 weeks ago. She only received a mild concussion and a couple of fractured ribs. Even with the amount of blood she'd lost she still should have regained consciousness promptly."

"So it's only a matter of time then?"

"I guess so. I don't like not knowing what is wrong with my patients."I tune out, having heard more than enough of that conversation; my guilt overshadowing all other emotions, except love. I take one last lingering glance at Lois…

"Watch out for her Chlo." I race off to Smallville, hoping that this time I'd have the courage to face my mother; to own up to my actions. Moments later I stop in front of the 'Welcome to Smallville' sign, warring with myself, to stay or just leave? The momma's boy inside wins as I sprint to the farm; coming to a skidding halt in front of the farm house. I excitedly look around the drive, my shoulders slump as I notice the absence of the truck. I sigh, guilt washing over me again as I take in the disrepair of the farm.

I quickly set about repairing the farm, fluttering from here to there and back again.

It's taken me an hour to fix the entire place up, although I don't dare enter the loft or the house, feeling like a complete stranger. I dust my hands off on my black jeans and sit on the porch, Shelby coming to rest beside me. I lay a hand on his head, feeling the comfort he has to offer. We sit together watching the sun set over the fields on the far off horizon; the night now rapidly growing dark. My ears prick as I hear the sound of tyres not far off down the road, headlights coming clearly into view. I tune into Mom's heartbeat. I quickly run to hide in the shadows of the barn, crouching low to make myself less noticeable. Thankfully Shelby stays and waits loyally for Mom to return.

I watch as Mom comes to a stop in front of the farmhouse and hops out, a load of papers in one arm and her cell nestled between ear and shoulder.

"Any change yet Chloe?"

"_Not yet Mrs. Kent, I really hope she wakes up soon._"

"That makes two of us Chloe."

"_I don__'__t know what I__'__d do without her__…_"

I tune out again, my guilt once more overwhelming me. I've lost the courage to face my Mother.

Not knowing what else to do I race to the Arctic, to my Fortress of Solitude, seeking answers from Jor-El.

**

* * *

**

"Jor-El?" I call out demandingly.

"Jor-El?" Why won't he answer me?

"I need to talk to you." I yell angrily.

"_Yes my Son, what is it_?" The lifeless voice of my biological father answers, surrounding me.

"Why hasn't Lois Lane woken yet?"

"_You must not concern yourself with her just yet._"

"What do you mean?" My blood boiling, how dare he?

"_Now is the time that you must train to fulfill your destiny Kal-El. All shall be as it should be when you return._"

Huh? "What do you mean by that?" No response. I think over what Jor-El just said.

"So Lois, will be okay? I can return and not hurt anyone else?"

"_My Son, you must train so you can fulfill your destiny. More people will be harmed if you do not._"

My frustration grows, "But what about Lois?" wait, was that a threat. "Is that a threat Jor-El?"

"_The human Lois Lane__'__s destiny is clearly interlocked with your own. You must complete your training so that you may lead and protect the humans of this planet._" I smile, Lois will be ok. The rest of what he said sinking in. "Protect the humans of this planet from what?"

"_Not from what, from whom._"

"Protect them from whom then?"

"_Themselves and from others not of this planet, that is your destiny Kal-El._"

A panel swishes open behind me, "How long will this training take?"

"_Several years._"

"Can I go and say goodbye to some people?"

"_You must commence your training at once Son._"

I sigh in defeat and walk towards the opening, a light begins to glow within. I enter. A warm sensation ensconcing me as Jor-El begins to teach me all that I must know in order to fulfill my destiny and be with Lois.

**

* * *

5 years later, The Fortress of Solitude:**

I emerge from the opening behind the panel. Disoriented from all the knowledge I now contain and from the disturbing nightmares that assaulted me from time to time. I stumble and fall to the ground, my legs like jelly from not being used. I lay my head back in frustration, closing my eyes and trying to will the memory of the worst nightmare away;

_I'm standing outside, the sun warming me, recharging me. Laughter and joy enveloping me. I turn around, seeing a pregnant woman, her face blurred but I know its Lois._

"_Lois." I see a sandy blonde blur launch at her. The name Lara popping into my head, _

"_Careful of your mother Lara, you don't want to hurt the baby." I can't help but smile as Lois twirls Lara around and settles her on her hip, avoiding the baby._

"_Lara." I hear Lois whisper as I drink in her appearance .I then begin to take in Lara's appearance, her features so similar to Lois', but her eyes, her eyes are the same ones I see in the mirror. My smile grows wider as I look down at the little dark haired boy tugging on Lois' hand .The name Jack pops into my head._

"_Mommy, pick me up too." An adorable puppy dog look on his face. He looks very similar to me but there are many differences. He has his mother's smile for one._

"_Don't forget your manners Jack." I chastise._

"_Please Mommy." I pick Jack up, taking Lara out of Lois' arms and placing Jack where Lara previously sat on her hip. Jack holds onto Lois tighter than Lara did, Lara snuggles into me, I smile at the sensation of my daughter in my arms._

"_Jack." Lois whispers. Lara giggles as I tickle her and then begin twirling her about, as if flying…_

"_Faster daddy…faster." I let out a chuckle of my own and comply, willing to do anything this little being asks of me._

"_Clark." Lois whispers breathlessly. Immediately I walk over to her, Lara bouncing in my arms. My smile grows wider the closer I get; I hear Lois' heart pick up it's pace. I lean over and kiss her softly, but quickly. I take her hand and lead her to a blanket nearby .Lois places Jack down and carefully lowers herself onto the blanket. I collapse next to her, Lara still in my arms. Jack sits on Lois' lap, placing his head on her stomach. I lean in and kiss Lois again, this time full of passion, needing her touch. _

_Lois suddenly breaks the kiss, grabbing my hand and placing it on her belly where the baby's kicking. I'm in complete awe, amazed at the miracle of life kicking away. Two little hands appear next to mine matching looks of wonder on the twins' faces. I sigh, knowing that I've never been more content in my life._

_Lara quickly removes her hand and shoves Jack, "Tag, you're it."_

_Jack looks at Lois questioningly, "Go on little man." He grins, a grin so similar to my own and takes off after Lara. I watch the children happily chasing each other around the green field. _

"_I love you." I hear Lois say and as I'm about to answer I'm snatched away. The sky turns grey, the wind becoming violent._

"_Clark." Lois screams as she begins to panic. Thunder cracks as I call out to her. The children begin to wail. Lois runs to them as fast as she can, grabbing both children and hugging them to herself, almost crushing them. Thunder booms again as I try to call out to my family, I feel tears fall, the sky raining down on the three people I care for most in the world._

I shake my head, trying to shake the unsettled feeling that has fallen over me. I stand, my legs more steady now. I notice changes in my body, noticeably that I'm an inch taller and more muscular than when I left, my shirt almost ripping at its seams. I pull my wallet out of my pocket, checking how much cash I have so I can buy new clothes before searching for Lois. I take off, flying for the first time as Clark Kent, the sensation completely unexplainable. I test my limits for a while and then head to the first store I find. Quickly purchasing new jeans and a blue flannel shirt. I change and then tune my ears into Lois' heartbeat. Letting the comforting rhythm lead me to the love of my life.

I find myself in Metropolis, I grow more excited the closer I get. I can feel her presence; fuelling me with more yearning to reach her. I stop atop a roof of a building in the darkness, looking across at a top floor penthouse. My heart expands at the sight of Lois talking to my mother. As I'm about to race to the apartment's door and make amends with two of the most important women of my life I spy a man enter the room with two children. A boy and a girl. The boy firmly planted within his arms, the girl energetically running ahead to launch into Lois' awaiting arms screaming "Mommy!" as she does so. My heart shatters. A lone tear drop spills over my cheek. I can't stand to see anymore, taking off to find a new place in the world for myself.

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Almost 6 years after the Twin's birth, Metropolis, 8:30am:**

Charades… my life has become an endless game of charades. The twins, Lara Martha Lane and Johnathan 'Jack' Samuel Lane, are the main focus of my life, my career as a journalist a distant second.

It was touch and go whether I would survive giving birth, and it was an even more harrowing experience seeing whether Jack would survive. Lara was small but Jack was smaller, his lungs not properly developed. After spending 2 weeks in a coma I awakened to spend another two months keeping vigil by Jack's incubator. Jack eventually came home with me, although he is still very small for his age.

Bruce and I never made any sort of announcement concerning the paternity of the children, many people assuming Bruce to be the father. Not long after Jack came home Bruce bought a penthouse in Metropolis for us to move into so I could be closer to Chloe and my father; who now calls Metropolis home once again.

Chloe got a small promotion at the Planet and met a young up and coming photographer, Jimmy Olsen. He's a decent guy and loves my cuz so I can't complain. Anyway, two years after they met, they got married as Chloe fell pregnant. I now have a gorgeous niece, Hannah.

Bruce and I, many people think we're the cutest couple in the world. Now as much as I love Bruce, I'm not in love with him. I know he shares the same emotions as I do on the topic. We're friends, that's it, no more, behind closed doors anyway. In public there are small pecks on the cheek or brief kisses to impede any further questions from prying eyes. Bruce spends most of his time in Gotham, rarely visiting Metropolis and myself rarely visiting Gotham. A situation which suits us both perfectly.

I've raised the children telling them of their father and the great man he is, every day praying that Clark will come home to me and the kids. Mrs. Kent has been a Godsend, resigning as senator the very night I gave birth. She's been by my side the entire time and I'm sure she's saved my sanity more times than I can count. Both kids love their Grandma unconditionally and Martha dotes upon them like any loving Grandmother would.

While Lara knows that Bruce isn't her father and only calls him Bruce, Jack has bonded with Bruce and even though he knows Bruce isn't his father refuses to call him anything other than dadda. Bruce has objected on many an occasion but Jack refuses to budge. I feel my chest constrict every time that name leaves Jack's lips. When the twins were one Bruce urged me to take courses at Met U. I obliged and chose journalism, finding that I loved chasing a good story after helping Chlo out every now and then. It wasn't long after I graduated that Perry White came across one of my articles (I'm sure Chloe had something to do with it) and offered me a job. Unfortunately, my first day on the job was Chloe's last as she had resigned to be the best mother she possibly could be. Chloe now writes novels and the occasional article for the Planet.

I climbed the ladder at the Planet and am now the best journalist Perry has, I seemingly have a knack for getting into trouble which leads to the big stories. But no matter what I accomplish and how much I love my children, I still yearn for Clark, needing him more than life itself. I haven't stopped looking, my contacts all over the world dreading whenever I call regarding Clark. A year ago, countless sightings of a man fitting Clark's description started popping up all over Third-world Africa and Asia and war torn Europe. Every time I reached a location he had moved on, one step ahead of me, just like Lucy, who is as elusive as ever.

I sigh dejectedly and look out the window of the town car. Alfred giving me a lift into work today while Bruce gives Mrs. Kent a break from the kids. The car slows and Alfred calls out, "We're here Miss Lois."

"Thanks Alfred." I undo my belt and reach for my bag, looking at my watch as I do so.

"You know Perry's gonna have a coronary."

"And now why would that be?"

"I've never been early or on time since my first day."

Alfred chuckles. "Don't get into any trouble today Miss Lois." He winks at me.

"Me. Trouble. Never." I reply in an innocent voice and wink back at him.

"Bye Alfred." I step out of the car and head for the foyer. Bumping into Jimmy as I wait for the elevator.

"Hey Lois."

"Jimmy, how's it going? How's my favorite Cuz and niece?"

Jimmy smiles, "Yeah, you know." I give him a frustrated look. "They're good…sheesh Lo, you know I'm not talkative in the morning. Hey, you're early. Perry's gonna have a coronary."

I smirk. "I know." The elevator dings and the doors slide open. We both enter and make the trip in silence. After several stops we make it to the top floor, the doors part and we enter the bull pen. We reach my desk, "I'll see you in a bit to talk about the photos for the latest Luthor article."

"Sure thing Jimmy. See you in a bit." I smile and start sorting through the memos on my desk.

"Lane, is that you?" The Chief calls from his office.

"Uh, yeah." I yell back.

"Good God, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack." He laughs at his own joke. "Get in here will ya."

"Coming." I take my jacket off and head to Perry. "What is it Chief?"

"Will you call me Perry for crying out loud. Oh, and close the door."

Alarm bells ringing in my head. "What now Perry?"

"Well, we've got a new reporter starting today. Great guy, a fairly decent reporter and he can spell too." He trails off…

"And this has what to do with me… oh, no. No Perry. No partners. I don't do partners and you know it."

"Sorry, who's the boss here?" I glare at him.

"You are." I answer heatedly.

"Damn straight. Now, this kid's real country. I need you to show him the ropes, make sure he doesn't get eaten alive." I want to argue but know it's pointless; Perry's as stubborn as I am once a decision's been made.

"Fine, what do I get out of it though?"

"You get to do your job and corrupt an innocent of their soul." He chuckles again.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"You know that I'm not going to say any more on the matter."

"Are we done here?"

"I guess so, he should be here soon but if he's not I'll get him to meet you at the conference down town. Oh and take Olsen with you."

"Yes Chief." I answer as I leave the office.

"It's Perry! You'll be the death of me Lois." I smile as I get a rise out of the old guy. I sit at my desk, looking over my notes from yesterday on the latest string of robberies that have been plaguing Metropolis. All random but done by the same group of four individuals. I pick up my phone and dial one of my contacts.

**

* * *

Metropolis, West-side:**

I'm nervous, knowing that I'm going to be working in the same building as Lois. It's taken me a year to finally work up the nerve to be able to set foot in Metropolis. It's taken me almost a year to overcome my deep guilt for hurting Lois, I'm just glad that I didn't completely ruin her life. With the guilt came anger, anger at myself, anger at my Mom, anger at Chloe and anger at Lois. I was angry at Lois for following me, and even angrier at her for sleeping with Kal. Why did she do it? I still have no answers, but I don't care. I accepted that the person to blame was Kal and with that I locked away all the anger and guilt.

With that admission I was able to focus on my life, on trying to re-integrate myself with the world and with the people I care about. Come hell or high water I am going to visit Lois, Mom and Chloe. I'll let them make the decisions over whether or not they want me in their lives, but I will not run away and be the coward I've been lately. I've been back in Metropolis for two weeks, trying to help out here and there, unnoticed if possible and so far triumphant. I haven't spied on any of the women I care about, and it's not like I haven't tried to get in touch with them, I've had every intention of visiting Lois, Mom and Chloe but every time I go to something comes up. I spent the last year traveling through third-world Africa and Asia and war-torn Europe, doing all I can to help.

I took online journalism classes and wrote human interest stories. Several of which were printed by various papers internationally. While on my sabbatical I did some serious soul searching. Coming back a new man, a man who doesn't just walk away anymore. I made myself a costume from some material that Jor-El supplied in the Fortress. The material is almost invincible, it's comfortable but I'm yet to wear it in public, prolonging it for the perfect time. I push my glasses up with my index finger and start to hum, trying to lighten my mood. I'm about to hail a cab when I hear someone call for help. I sigh and take off to help a small boy trapped in a burning building.

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**The Daily Planet lobby, 30 minutes later:**

Stupid Jor-El, stupid Kryptonian destiny, stupid me. I start cursing anyone and everyone under the sun. I'm late on the first day, I take a sniff, and I smell like singed hair. That's just great. I stab at the up button for the elevator….Furious. The car arrives and I'm pushed into it by a horde rushing in before they got caught for they're tardiness. I try to reach for the panel to select my floor but a hand punches the button before I can.

The crowd slowly dwindles as people get off at various floors. It's just myself and two other people. A short red head, who has marinated in her perfume, and a rather dumpy guy with thinning hair. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when the elevator dinged and the doors parted. I shoot out of the car and head into the centre of the bull pen. The bull pen's alive, people bustling here and there. So much going on that I feel invisible. I try to ask someone for directions to Perry's office but I'm shrugged off like an annoyance.

"Kent." I jump, startled and turn in the direction of the voice. I head towards Perry.

"Mr. White, I'm sorry I'm late, I got-"

"It's Perry and don't worry about it." He cuts me off and walks into his office. I follow.

"Kent, your partner Lane's already headed down town to the latest conference regarding Lex Corp, you need to head down there and meet her."

"Lane. You don't mean Lois Lane do you?"

Perry nods, "Yup, the one and only."

"Sorry Mr. … I mean Perry, but isn't there anybody else?"

"Nope and that's the last I'm gonna say about it. Case closed. Now get down to Lane and start covering your first story for the Planet."

"Yes Sir." I turn to leave.

"Oh and Kent?" He calls and I turn to face him…

"Is it still raining tractors in Smallville?" I smirk at him as he chuckles to himself. I make my way out of the bull pen and start to head down town to the press conference, suddenly not so sure whether I can face Lois, debating heavily, within myself, as I hail a cab.

The man in me is kicking the wimp's ass. I go over a million different things to say in my head during the cab ride. Before I know it, the cab driver's calling out, "Hey buddy, we're here. That's twenty bucks even."

"Thanks." I hand him thirty dollars and make a hasty exit. I pull myself together and take a confident step when I hear several guns cock from inside. I tune in…

"_Every body on the ground, do as we say and no one will get hurt._"

"_Can we at least get a why?_" I instantly recognize the voice, uh-oh…

**

* * *

**

**Inside the Luthor Plaza:**

It's just another boring technology uncasing. Nothing overly interesting or helpful. I dutifully take notes, Jimmy snapping all sorts of pictures to my left and the seat for my new 'partner' to my right, empty. I'm so going to use this against Perry; the kid can't even make it on time for his first assignment. The elderly scientist on stage stops yammering, his eyes glued to the back of the room. I turn to look. Four guys in ski masks and Kevlar vests standing in the open doorway, guns aimed towards us. Great. I sigh.

They all cock their guns.

"Everybody on the ground, do as we say and no one will get hurt." The tallest one of the group yells out. Well isn't that original. Before I even think about it I blurt out, "Can we at least get a why?"

"You've just made things easier for me lady. I got my main hostage."

I could shoot myself sometimes. I hear Jimmy mutter something under his breath. He glares at me as he lowers himself to the ground. I stand defiantly as the tall guy roughly grabs my arm. "Come with me."

"Well gee, just coz you asked so nicely." I reply sarcastically. He pushes me forward, almost knocking me over.

"Now, was that really necessary?"

"Will you just shut up?"

"It's not too late to exchange me for someone quieter."

"It's not too late for me to shoot you." I smirk, "Yeah, right."

The robber pushes me right out of the conference room, leading us to the stairwell, locking the door that leads down and takes me up to the roof. He pushes me over as we get to the roof of the twelve storey building. I get up and try to kick him; he slaps me and roughly grabs my arm, yanking me towards the edge of the roof. He stands with me as a shield. I notice the growing crowd below. Tall and stupid yanks a megaphone off his belt and starts yelling demands. I sigh as I listen to the usual list and then he surprises me as he asks for the prototype of a classified weapon. A negotiator below replies with the regular we don't negotiate with terrorists spiel. I roll my eyes.

Tall and stupid reiterates his demands and tells them that he's serious. The idiot negotiator replies with his previous statement. Tall and stupid does something unexpected, he throws me over the edge.

I squeal, clawing for the ledge, catching myself. I hear the crowd gasp.

My arms strain. "Please help me?" I call out to tall and stupid. He laughs as he begins to smash my knuckles with the butt of the megaphone. I try to withstand the pain. I try so hard, not for myself but for my kids. Tall and stupid slams the megaphone onto my right hand. I let go, hanging by my left.

"Please don't do this, I have children."

"Nothing personal but they won't believe me otherwise." He slams the megaphone down again. I lose my grip on the ledge, falling. I scream…

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks heaps to those of you who have taken the time to review. Unfortunately I have to go away for the weekend and I most probably won't have a net connection so this will probably be the last update until Sunday sometime. Sorry, but to make it up to you I'm posting three chapters and one of those chapters is probably two chapters in one._

_I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story thus far and hope that you enjoy what is coming up. Cheers, Lise._

**Chapter15:**

**Sidewalk below the Lex Corp Technology building:**

I'm firmly rooted to the spot with fear; how the hell does Lois get herself into these situations? I sigh in frustration; I lower my glasses a little and peer through the floors to find Lois. My eyes come to rest on her as the lead robber pushes her over on the roof. My blood boils, how dare he touch her like that? I start scanning my surroundings for a place to change, thankful that I'd decided to wear the 'suit' underneath my work clothes. Now, being the perfect time to unveil myself to the world. I spy a dark alley across the road and head for it. As my foot is about to hit the curb I turn around hearing a squeal and seeing Lois pushed over the ledge. Terror courses through me. I race into the alleyway, ripping my outer layer of clothes off, all the while my ears tuned into Lois' voice.

"_Please don__'__t do this, I have children_."

"_Nothing personal but they won__'__t believe me otherwise_."

My eyes widen in terror and I fly through the air, people below gasping in awe as they watch me, Lois falls right into my waiting arms…

**

* * *

**

I scream for only a second, now praying silently that my children are well looked after and know that I loved them with every fibre of my being. The floors whiz by, I wish for this to be as painless as possible. I squeeze my eyes shut; I don't want my last memory to be of pavement. I hit something hard. I peek through one eye, I swear I see Clark. I close my eyes again, squeezing tighter and then open them both again. Yep…definitely Clark. I shift and clasp my arms around his neck, so many emotions running through me.

"What took you so long?"

He grins. "Since when are you the silent type?" he grins again. We hover over the roof ledge. As he puts me down he flicks tall and stupid in the head.

"That's not a very nice way to treat a lady." His voice deep, mature. I take in his appearance, just what exactly was he wearing? He looks ridiculous. I want to say so much to him but before my mind has caught up with my mouth I let out…

"Do you know how ridiculous you look?" Oh man, that came out harsh.

Clark stiffens. "Ridiculous? Gee…thanks Lois."

I want to shoot myself again, I want to backpedal as soon as possible but remember the other three goons still with the hostages in the conference room.

"There are people still being held hostage with three of tall and stupid's assailants."

He mouths tall and stupid questioningly, I shake my head…

"I know you've never listened to me before Lois but stay here while I go take care of this." He turns to leave. I stay put for all of five seconds and then bolt to the door to the stairwell, like I'm gonna let him escape my sight again. I slam into the door with a resounding thud.

"Curse you Clark Kent." I call out, knowing damn well that he heard me. How dare he lock me up here?

I lean against the wall next to the door, I sigh and wait. Albeit not patiently.

**

* * *

**

Lois makes an 'oof' sound as she falls into my arms, her eyes squeezed shut. She peeks through one eye, looking straight at me. She closes her eyes again, squeezing them tighter and then opening them both again. She looks at me oddly, shifting and then clasping her arms around my neck, so many emotions swell within me.

"What took you so long?" she queries.

I can't help but grin. "Since when are you the silent type?" I grin again. I fly us over the ledge of the roof top, simultaneously putting Lois down and flicking the criminal in the head.

"That's not a very nice way to treat a lady." I don't know what to expect next, I stand with my back to Lois. I hear her heart beat accelerate.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look?" she lets out rather harshly.

I stiffen, her words piercing my heart, I should have expected it. "Ridiculous? Gee…thanks Lois."

I can sense that she's hesitating about something; I turn to face her…"There are people still being held hostage with three of tall and stupid's assailants."

'Tall and stupid' I mouth questioningly, well this is Lois lane. She shakes her head in response.

"I know you've never listened to me before Lois but stay here while I go take care of this." I turn and leave, speeding down the stairwell, locking the door from the inside as I go. Just as I'm about to knock out the criminal in the doorway to the conference room I hear Lois let out a frustrated, "_Curse you Clark Kent_." I smile.

"Hey buddy." The criminal looks at me; I pat him on the top of the head. He crumples. The hostages gasp as they look at me, I swear one guy laughs. The other two criminals warn me that they'll shoot, opening fire with their automatic weapons. I let the bullets bounce off me; I focus on one of the guys hands and shoot my laser vision at the gun's handle, intensely heating it.

"What the f-"

I speed in front of him, waving a finger… "Nuh-uh, there's no need for that sort of language."

Someone from in the crowd snorts. Sore hand swings at me, fist colliding with my ribs; I hear the bones in his hand snap. The other criminal drops his gun and raises his hands, "Please don't hurt me." I remove all the weapons from the two in front of me, placing plastic ties on their hands that they had on their belts. The crowd whoops and cheers. Photographers snapping away, video cameras aimed at me. Questions are thrown at me. I smile confidently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please will you all make your way out of the building in an orderly fashion."

The security guards, in the room, come to further secure the criminals. "Thanks guys."

I take off for the roof once again, having an overwhelming need to see Lois. In my haste I accidentally knock the door off its hinges. Lois isn't even unnerved; she stands and fires on me…

**

* * *

**

"How dare you lock me up here?" How dare you leave me again? I add silently.

"Well I'm glad you're alright Lois. I'm fine thanks for asking." He fires back, angry for some unknown reason.

"What's the point in asking, you're invincible." I spit at him. He glares at me. I glare back. Tall and stupid begins to stir behind us; Clark walks over to him and picks him up by the handle on the back of the vest.

"Well are you coming?" he asks impatiently.

"Fine…whatever." I say as I walk over to him, linking my arms behind his neck. He lifts me as he takes off into the air.

"Just smile and act like you don't know me."

"Fine. I can do that."

"I'll set you down, change and then meet you to get a few quotes and more details."

"You're my new partner?" I don't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Yeah." He says rather unimpressed. I'm hurt, but don't show it. What right do I have to be hurt when I've said things to hurt him? I feel my feet hit the ground, people throng around us.

"There you go ma'am." He smiles, although I can tell he doesn't mean it.

I plaster a smile on too. "Thank you. Who are you by the way?"

"A friend." He supplies and then launches into the air.

"Miss Lane? Miss Lane?" Choruses of voices call for my attention. Jimmy runs to my side.

"Who was that? He looks familiar but I can't remember where I've seen him before." Jimmy scratches his head. Jimmy and I walk towards the paramedics where an officer in charge directed me to go.

"Nobody Jimmy, just a new guy around these parts."

"Oh." He supplies and then sits next to me on the bumper of the ambulance.

**

* * *

**

"A friend." I offer and then launch into the air, needing to get out of there as soon as possible. I circle around unnoticed by the throng of people below and enter the alley way. I quickly gather my clothing, putting it all on. I mess my hair up a bit, slide the glasses on and go out in search of Lois. I push through the crowd, unnoticed by most and slip past the barricades. I scan the crowd of people near the building, spotting Lois with another guy at an ambulance. I quickly make my way over to her but pause as I pick up part of her conversation…

"_Nobody Jimmy, just a new guy around these parts_." I sigh dejectedly and my shoulders slump a little. Second time around and we're already stepping off on the wrong foot. I travel the rest of the way to Lois, the guy, Jimmy I think, has gone off to take more photos.

"Hey Lois." I try to sound cheerful.

"Oh, hey Clark." She sounds a little off kilter.

"Ah, so how are you?" well that's a good question isn't it Kent. I mentally slap myself. Could I be anymore vague?

"Um, alright I guess. Listen Clark, when we get back to the Planet we need to find a quiet place and have a talk. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure Lois." I acquiesce. The medic returns and I stand a little off to the left of the two. I take in Lois' appearance for the first time. Her hair's about the same length as the last time I saw her, although now a chestnut brown colour. Her face hasn't changed much although it's hard to tell right now after the stress she's just experienced. Still as beautiful as ever though. I just wish I wasn't still so angry with her. I thought I'd gotten over my anger but I guess not. Lois makes a little noise as the medic sterilizes a gash above her eyebrow, going into the hairline.

"Look I'm fine ok. Just leave me be."

"Ma'am will you just sit down and let me deal with all this and then you can be on your way."

"Fine, but I don't have to be happy about it." The medic keeps quiet, trying to appease a worked up Lois.

"Lois, I'm just gonna go talk to some people, get their stories and all that."

"Yeah, sure. I'll catch up with you in a little bit Clark, this moron doesn't seem to understand, 'I'll be fine'." Lois winces and jumps as the medic sets about cleaning out the grazes on her hands.

"He's just doing his job Lois." I offer, the medic turns to me and grins appreciatively. Lois glares at me.

"Ok, I'm going..." I huff out and head towards the crowd to further investigate and get a few quotes.

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Daily Planet lobby, an hour later: (Completely Lois' POV)**

I've got a killer of a headache and Clark just won't shut up. We've been at each other's throats since our roof top reunion. I really want things to be out in the open with us but Clark seems to be pushing all my buttons. He reaches out to press the up button on the elevator but I push his hand away and stab at it. He puts his hands up in a surrender gesture. I give him a 'damn right' look and then stare at the elevator doors…zoning out. Clarks yanks me into the car, "Quit manhandling me Clarkie."

"I don't like Clarkie."

"Still bitter about the name I see Smallville." He runs a hand over his face in frustration.

"I still wanna talk to you once we get to the bull pen." I keep my tone even and neutral.

"Can't wait." He replies dryly. "There's a few things I want to talk to you about too." He adds heatedly.

I keep staring ahead. I tap my foot impatiently, clearly aggravating Smallville. The elevator dings and I dart out. Smallville taking his time. I grab his arm and tug him towards the unused conference room, leaving many staring after us. I slam the door shut. Clark jumps, agitated further.

"What is your problem?" He demands.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm looking at it?" I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose, attempting to halt the growing migraine. "Look, let's get serious Clark."

"Serious? Do you really want serious Lois?" I glare at him as he goes on, "Fine, I'll get serious then. I'm angry at you Lois, I've been angry for a long time."

I'm shocked… "Well why did you leave Smallville?"

"Why did I leave? You want to know why I left? Then answer me this…why did you sleep with Kal?"

"What do you want me to say Clark, because no matter how I say this you're not going to understand." I wished he was you, I add silently.

"Well if you're not going to answer that question, then why follow me and then sleep with Kal?"

"Right now I think I like Kal a lot better than I like you." I yell, instantly regretting it.

"Well then, let's keep this," he gestures between me and him, "strictly professional."

"Fine!" I walk to the door, staring out at the faces turned to us. I open the door, whispering as I step out, "I didn't mean to hurt you Clark."

Chloe instantly runs to me, hugging me tight. "Oh my God Lo, are you alright?"

I hug her back tight. "I'm fine baby."

"Was that you know who earlier?"

I nod my head, "Yeah."

Clark steps out of the conference room, Chloe looks at him for a second, "Clark?"

"Hey Chlo, you're looking good." He smiles unsurely.

Chloe walks towards him and hugs him awkwardly, "Where have you been?"

"I'll, ah, tell you all about it later. Look, I need to go get some fresh air. I'll call you later Chlo." He starts to walk off. "It was good seeing you."

"Like wise." Chloe calls out after him.

"Doesn't everybody have work they're supposed to be doing?" I snap at the gawking crowd.

"Well that was awkward." What an understatement.

"Sure was Chlo." I supply heading towards my desk.

"Did you tell him?" I look at her shocked.

"No Chlo, I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" Damn, why does she have to push the subject?

"Because he didn't give me a chance."

Chlo looks at me unimpressed. "I'll talk to you later Lo, I'm gonna go check in with Jimmy again."

"Ok." I lower my head into my hands and start massaging my temples.

"LANE!" Perry yells, well isn't that just great…

**

* * *

Early that Evening:**

Stupid Jimmy and Chloe finally getting a social life…why now all of a sudden? I sigh to myself, all I want is to spend time with my most favourite people in the world, get Chlo, Jimmy and Hannah over and have dinner with the munchkins and Martha. Oh well, at least the munchkins are home waiting for me. I smile as I walk the last block to my apartment building. Nodding as I pass other tenants.

I step into the lobby, Rollin, the clerk greets me, "How was your day today Lois?"

"Good thanks Rollin, yours?"

"Can't complain. Have a nice night."

"You too. Don't party too hard tonight." I wink as I step into the awaiting elevator. 'Don't Cha' comes on in the elevator, I shake my head but start singing along, nothing is going to break my good mood after today's train wreck and it's not like it's a bad song. I'm quickly swept up in a memory from that night, chuckling at Smallville's discomfort. I chuckle to myself, shaking my head as I leave the elevator, key already in hand.

I travel the few feet to the door, placing the key in the lock when the door swings open…

"Oh hey… Martha, where are you guys going?"

"Lois, how's everything? We heard all about it on the news earlier."

"Um…" I look at Martha, and the munchkins all dressed up, Alfred not far behind them.

"I'm fine. Thank you…did you see you know who?" Martha's about to answer when I cut her off…

"Where are you going?"

"Honey, it's Wednesday night, I'm taking Jack and Lara to see that show that they've been bugging us about."

"Oh." Damn, I forgot. "Well, have fun then, and you-" I point to Jack, "don't cause any trouble." Jack runs to me, gesturing to be picked up. I do so, not being able to refuse my little boy anything. He grabs my head and tilts it down and kisses where I have the butterfly stitches. I smile.

"All better Mommy. And I'm the good one remember, she's the bad one." He points his thumb over his shoulder at Lara. I smile wider.

"But I thought it was the other way around, and she's not bad… just misunderstood."

Lara smiles and jumps at me, I catch her and lift her up so I have a child on each hip.

"Not gonna be able to do this for much longer munchkins."

"She's the heavy one."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Do you two want to go to the show?" Martha reprimands. I silently plead that they'll continue and get told off so I can spend more time with them but heaven forbid they listened for once.

"We'll be good Grandma." They reply in unison.

"Say bye to Mommy because we have to go now or we'll be late."

"Bye Mommy." Lara says, kissing me on the cheek and then dropping down.

"Love you Mommy." Jack hugs me and lightly kisses me on the lips.

"Love you guys and be good for Grandma. Bye Martha, have fun."

"Bye Lois." I wave. Alfred walks past me.

"Miss Lois, I'll be back shortly to pick up Master Bruce. Good evening."

"Bye Alfred, see ya soon." The door clicks shut. Damn.

"Bruce!"

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom."

"Ok, are you going out tonight?" I call out again.

"Yeah, I have to make an appearance at that thing Lex is holding." Eloquent isn't he. "Oh ok."

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"Ok."

I drop my bag on the table in the hall and wander into the kitchen; I pause in the middle and wonder what to do. I spy the Jim Beam on a shelf and reach for it and a glass. Pouring some as I grab the cordless phone; scrolling through the address book looking for my father's number. I take a sip of my drink and press dial on the phone. Listening to it ring…and ring and ring. I'm about to hang up when Dad answers hurriedly,

"General Lane."

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Lo, how are you? I saw the news earlier."

"I'm fine thanks. How are you?"

"Better now that you called. Was that the Kent boy in those ridiculous tights?"

"Yeah."

"Did you talk to him about you know?"

"Ah…no."

"Why not?"

"Wasn't really an appropriate time."

Dad sighs; I can tell he's unimpressed with my answer. "Well Lo, as much as I love talking to you I have to go, I have to be at that thing Luthor's holding. Was there anything you wanted from me?"

I try to mask my disappointment, "No, just wanted to talk."

"Oh… it was nice to hear from you Lo. I'm glad you're alright and is there any point in lecturing you about keeping quiet?"

"No Daddy, you know it never quite sinks in… in one ear, out the other."

"Tell me about it. Night Lo."

"Night Daddy." There's a click in my ear. Great, even the General's busy, tonight of all nights.

I drop the phone in disgust, no one else to call, other than Lana. But I am so not bringing that upon myself. I grab my glass and wander into the bedroom to change into more comfortable pants and my bunny slippers. I wander out of the bedroom, placing my empty glass on the bench and turning to look in the fridge, hmm… ooh pie! I spot Martha's apple and blue berry pie. I pull it out and slice a large portion; I put that on a plate and put it back in the fridge, grabbing the tinned whipped cream as I do so. I pour myself another drink. I grab the drink in my left, placing the whipped cream and bottle of Beam under my arm, grabbing the pie dish in my right. I head to the sofa and sit down turning the TV on. I wiggle into the sofa to get comfy, munching on the pie already. I take turns at sipping my drink, eating the pie and changing the channel. Nothing good's on. I decide to stop on Fox News channel, catching the end of the story about today's hijinx at the Luthor Plaza.

"Did you leave any pie for the rest of us?" Bruce stands behind the couch.

I smile, "How long ya gonna be?"

"Why?"

"Curious."

"You know what they say about curiosity and cats?"

"You're lucky it's not bats."

Bruce rolls his eyes. "That's real original."

"I'm quite proud of that one."

"Don't quit your day job. I'll be back in about an hour." He looks at his watch. "Look I gotta go... Alfred will be waiting down stairs. I promise we'll talk when I get back."

"Kay, have fun."

"At a Luthor bash, I doubt it."

"Sure, sure." The door slams shut. I'm left all alone, my thoughts running randomly rampant. I look to my bunny slippers; they appear to be mocking me. "Well, because you're so nice I'm gonna go put joggers on." I stick my tongue out at the bunny slippers. I down my drink and then head to my bedroom.

**

* * *

2 hours later:**

I check my watch yet again, still another hour until Martha and the munchkins get back and where the hell is Bruce? I lay back on the couch, the sound of keys jangling and then being put in a lock alert me. Bruce steps into the hallway, I pop up over the couch and run to him, "Oh thank God, I was going crazy!"

"Going?"

"Very funny."

"Much better than your bats comment."

"Nuh-huh."

"I'm not getting into an argument like this with you."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not, now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Huh, oh nothing." Bruce steps closer, invading my personal space.

"It wasn't nothing Lois."

I look at Bruce, curiosity peaked, I stand on my tip toes and kiss him. He's shocked to begin with but then quickly pushes me away. "What the hell is wrong with you? How much have you had to drink?"

"I… I'm sorry Bruce." I bolt for the door, grabbing my purse and keys from the table as I do so. I run for the elevator, Bruce calling after me. The elevator seems to be moving slower than molasses, the music making me feel nauseous. It dings and I race out, heading for the garage. I run straight for the car jumping inside and taking off as quick as I can. I look in my rear view mirror to see Bruce running after me. I join in with the late traffic and start driving aimlessly, trying to clear my head. Why the hell did I just kiss Bruce? What is wrong with me?

I slam my hands into the steering wheel, the pain a reminder of reality. I am such an idiot. I continue to drive around for twenty minutes until a small bar catches my eye, simply called Joe's. I pull in to the parking lot. Just sitting in the car, collecting myself before wandering in. I pull my hair back into a pony tail, check my mascara and enter. It's a nice little place, the atmosphere warm and welcoming, a place where you can come to chill or to just sit by yourself and drown your sorrows like I'm about to do. I head straight for the bar, pondering whether I should stick to the Beam or try something else.

"Hey, could I get a double shot of Jim please?"

"Sure thing little lady." What is it with bartenders and patronizing me?

A fake smile graces my face as the barkeep places the drink down in front of me, "Keep 'em coming, thanks." I place a few bills on the bar and he nods. I roll up my sleeves and get settled for some serious drinking…

**

* * *

1 ½ hours later:**

There's a hand on my shoulder, I tense, so not in the mood for being hit on. What is wrong with everybody tonight? I try to turn and twist the strangers arm but end up on my butt on the floor. So not how I saw things going, I'm not that drunk am I? My vision blurs as I try to stand, an arm coming into my fuzzy line of vision. I swat it away and try to stand myself, I sway and start to fall, and someone steadies me.

"Look buddy, just leave me a- oh, it's you!" I come face to face with Clark. "We better stop meeting like this."

"Like what?" He asks puzzled.

I laugh, a good long bitter laugh, "Never mind, I don't need your help." I reach for my stool but miss. Damn, I am drunk. Hehe…

"Look Lois, Chloe called me because Bruce called her and said that you were acting strange and ran away."

"Besides the fact that I'm a big girl and can take care of myself, I don't need anybody's help." I indicate to the barkeep that I want another drink. He shakes his head. Well isn't that fan-freaking-tastic!

"Well, fine then." I snatch my purse off the bar and unsteadily try to leave.

"I got you."

"Quit manhandling me Smallville." I try to swat him away again.

"Like it or not Lois, I'm helping you get home, now give me your keys and quit whining."

I pout, I, twenty-seven year old Lois Lane, pout like a three year old that's just had her favorite toy taken away and told that she can never have it again. I let Clark lead me to the car, he opens the door, ushers me in and buckles my seat belt up.

"I'm not a child you know."

"Well quit acting like it."

"Snarky tonight aren't we?"

"I have every reason to be Lois."

"Sure you do."

"I'm not doing this tonight Lois."

"Not doing what?"

"The banter Lois, trying to pretend that nothing's changed when everything clearly has."

I swallow, a lump forming in my throat. "Oh." The rest of the car ride is in silence, a rather uncomfortable silence. I fidget, and I fidget in a big way, twisting this knob and pushing that button. I then discover that the light goes on and off when I flick my phone open and closed, repeatedly.

"Do you mind?"

"Not really, no." I continue to flip my phone open and closed.

"Lois, stop that." He snatches the phone out of my hand. Well fine then. I start flicking through the radio stations, stopping on a random one, "… take me to the gay bar, gay bar…" Clark quickly turns the radio off.

"What's wrong with that song?"

"I'm not comfortable with it, alright."

"But I wanna listen to some music."

"Fine, but I'm driving so it's my choice."

"Whatever." He turns the radio back on and presses random, "… don't cha wish…"

"But this song?"

"I happen to like this song."

"Sure you do." I fold my arms and face the window. This time sitting silently. Clark turns the radio off and continues driving. He pulls into the garage and I direct him to my parking space.

"Well, here we are."

"Yeah." I undo the belt and stumble out of the car. Clark's at my side in the blink of an eye.

"You alright?"

I look up into his face, his eyes so full of love and concern. His lips beckoning to be consumed. I lean forward, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. Clark returns it, shocked at first. I deepen the kiss, he responds, our tongues dancing. The kiss comes to its natural end, my lips on fire from the contact, Clark leans his forehead against my own. "I hate to ruin the moment, but what about Bruce?"

I look deep into his eyes, so much sadness… "We're not together."

"But what about the kids?"

I move my lips next to his left ear and whisper, "The twins, Lara Martha and Johnathan Samuel…" I trail off licking my lips…"they're yours Clark."

He looks at me shocked, for the first time ever I can't read Clark's expression. I have no idea what he's thinking. Suddenly I'm completely sober.

"I, ah… I gotta go Lois."

"Clark wait." He keeps walking away, "Please don't leave again."

He turns around, unshed tears glistening in his eyes, "Never, never again Lois, I just… I just need some time to think."

"Don't shut me out." He smiles, a small sad smile.

"Never." And with that he's gone.

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**(Clark's POV)**

"Never." I reply and dash out of the garage, I run as fast as my legs will carry me and then fly, not caring that I'm still in my suit. My vision blurs with tears as I make my way to the Fortress. Emotion overwhelms me and I almost fall out of the sky. I shake my head and land in the Fortress. My knees buckle, I let myself fall to the floor, screaming as I do so. I let it all out. I stand, not bothering to wipe away my tears.

"Jor-El!" I yell angrily. I haven't felt this much anger towards him for so long.

"Yes my Son?"

"Why didn't you tell me Lois was pregnant?"

Silence.

"I don't want to ask again."

"You did not ask my Son?"

"I want a better answer."

"You would have left if you had known and would not have completed your destiny. This way is for the best."

"You're damn right I would have left. This way is only better for you."

"Not for me Son. For Earth."

"What about Lois? What about the children? And what about me?"

Silence again. Frustrated, I launch into the air again and head for Smallville. The fading early morning stars blur past me. I land in an overgrown field a little way away from the house and barn. I unceremoniously fall to the ground, looking up at the sky. Pondering all that has happened. Shock, pain and anger all course their way through me but I am soon overwhelmed with love and awe. I vowed long ago that I would be a man and own up to my actions, but how can I do that when I blame Kal for all the bad things I have done and then accept the children born out of him. It was all me, all of it and I am doing all I can to atone for my sins. How can I blame Kal when the whole point of me accepting my destiny was accepting all of me? I'm frustrated more than I've ever been in my life.

So many what 'ifs' and wishes running through my head. I wish I had of just been a man five years ago or that I'd have defied Jor-El and come back to say goodbye. Too late for I wish and what ifs. I stare up at the sky again, the sun rising and recharging me. I stand up and dust my hands off on my pants, leaving hand prints. I do a full three sixty turn and take in the farm, I'm hit with memories of my childhood. Happy memories of my Mother and Father. The love they shared and how they both made me feel loved, not just one or the other, but both. I try to correlate my childhood to that of the twins. Not that I know anything about them. My fault again. Damn. I shake my head, trying to get back on track. There's no question to whether or not I love Lois, I do, I want to be a part of the children's lives, but do they want me to be? And will Lois have me back? Her questions doing little to assuage my fears of rejection. I sigh and take off to my apartment, not wanting to be late for my second day at the Planet.

**

* * *

Outside the Daily Planet, 8:25 am:**

I've wandered around aimlessly, lost in thought for the last hour. Completely nervous about running into Lois again. I pause outside the entrance to the Daily Planet, hand hovering above the handle. I breathe in deep and then enter.

"Smallville, gee! Could you get the door?"

I turn around to see Lois with her arms full of papers, her bag and a tray with two coffees. I open the door.

"Sorry Lois."

"I'd called you a few times before that. By the way, what happened to chivalry?"

"Sorry Lois, a little preoccupied."

"You alright?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Hurt flashes across her face, "At least, not here in the lobby anyway." I quickly add. Her demeanor seems to change. "Oh, ok."

"Ah, here, let me take some of that."

"I thought you'd never offer. I was about to lose the coffee and I tell you, that would not have been pretty." She pauses. "I'm babbling, look I'll just shut up now." She all but throws her stuff at me, not relinquishing her hold on the coffee.

"Do you need two cups, because you seem quite jittery to me."

"Actually, one of these is for you."

I'm surprised. "Really? You're not joking? This is coffee we're talking about?"

"Actually, one tea and one coffee. And, no. I'm not joking."

"Thanks Lois, but I don't drink tea."

"The tea's for me."

"Since when?" I ask as we board the elevator, only two other people boarding with us.

"Since about six and a half years ago when Chlo dared me. Of course I can never turn down a challenge. Anyway, I can't stand coffee these days."

"Lois Lane hating coffee…what has the world come to?" this rivaled pigs flying.

"I know, I know, big shock huh?"

"Yup."

"So have you seen today's edition yet?"

"No." I reply as the two leave the car. "Why?" the doors close and Lois replies,

"I was wondering if you'd seen your new name, and whether you like it?" she smirks.

Oh no! The doors part on our floor and Lois exits. I stay put for a second. "Lois…Lois? Now what did you do?" I chase after her, worried about my new name. It's not like I like any of the others she'd given me. My face scrunches in disgust at the memory of Clarkie.

"Two days in a row Lois. Perry's definitely gonna have a coronary. Oh and my wife wants to hurt you. I'll let her explain though." The Jimmy guy converses with Lois, I'm a bit worried.

"Who wants to hurt who?" lame Kent, lame.

"My wife, Lois' cousin Chloe. Where are my manners, Jimmy, Jimmy Olsen." He offers his hand. So this guy married Chloe. I size him up. He seems open and caring, she could have done worse.

"Hi Jimmy, it's nice to meet you. Clark Kent."

"Welcome aboard CK." He smiles and leaves.

"Jimmy likes to give people nicknames. He sticks to Lois or Lo with me; he doesn't take too kindly to being hurt."

"I guess he doesn't. No one likes being in pain."

I follow Lois to our desk. My eyes drawn to a photo of Lois, Mom and the twins. I smile, albeit sadly. So much I've missed. Lois looks slightly uncomfortable.

"Jimmy took that a couple of months back, we were all mucking around at a park."

"They're gorgeous Lois, just like you." I look into her eyes, unshed tears glistening.

"LANE! KENT! GET IN HERE NOW!" I sigh and we head into Perry's office. As we enter Perry pretends to clutch at his chest.

"My heart Lois, I swear if you come in on time tomorrow I'll have a heart attack for real."

"Promises…promises." Lois jokes with him.

"Morning Perry."

"Morning Kent. Enough with the formalities." He indicates that we sit in front of his desk, taking his own seat.

"Loved the article yesterday, quite a team you two are. Kent and Lane."

"Lane and Kent Chief." Lois interrupts.

"I like it the other way, but I guess this is another one that I won't win." Lois nods.

"As I was saying, loved the joint article. Kent you need to carry your weight more with the writing, and hell, would it kill you to edit Lane's work. She couldn't spell to save her life."

I snort and am about to answer when Lois butts in, "You're so lucky there's a desk between us."

"If you waited just one second you would have heard my next comment, which happens to be that I absolutely loved the Superman piece. It was brilliant."

The 'Superman' part sticks in my brain. I look at Lois, she smirks back at me as she replies, "Thanks Chief, just hope our new 'friend' likes it too." She made sure to put a heavy emphasis on the word friend.

"Anyway, enough chit chat. There was a kidnapping down at pier nine. I want you two down there twenty minutes ago."

"Yes sir/chief." We say simultaneously.

Lois leaves and I am about to follow. "Oh and Kent?" he gestures that I move towards him with his finger. I walk closer. "Yes Perry."

"Love the glasses. Hides you well." I look at him horrified. I move my mouth to say something but must look like a gold fish.

"It's alright Kent, your secrets safe with me." He clasps his hand on my shoulder and squeezes for reassurance.

"You better follow Lane before she gets herself in trouble." He pushes me out the door.

"Ah, yes sir." I walk after Lois like a zombie. Is my disguise that useless?

"C'mon Smallville, we're gonna be the last one's there if you don't get a move on."

"Yeah, coming." I follow her into the elevator, shaking myself from my daze.

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you again to those of you who have taken the time to review and huge apologies for not updating yesterday, didn't get home until very late. Hope you all enjoy the next couple of chapters and I promise I'll post daily again._

**Chapter 18:**

**Sidewalk outside the Daily Planet:**

I watch Clark carefully, concerned. He seemed a little out of it this morning but soon brightened up, but now he's back to being out of it again. I wonder what Perry said to upset him. I know now is not the time to push the subject. I wave my hand about in the air again, attempting to hail a cab. Smallville raises his hand and whistles. A cab stops in front of us.

"Well why couldn't you have done that earlier?" He shrugs and holds the door open for me.

"Farmboys!" I exclaim as I jump into the back of the taxi.

Clark follows, "Morning sir, pier nine please."

I roll my eyes. I become aware of Clark sitting extremely close, his thigh pressed firmly against mine, his arm draped along the back of the seat. He seems completely oblivious, lost in thought. His touch warms me to my very soul and his nearness makes me feel completely at ease. Comfort, safety, things I haven't felt since my Mom died. I study his face intently, noticing the difference the glasses make. I look deep into his eyes, sadness and confusion evident.

"When do you want to meet the munchkins?" I ask out of nowhere.

He looks startled, "Ah, sorry Lois what was that?"

I feel like saying never mind but our children, not to mention, Clark himself deserve better, "I was asking when you want to meet the munchkins?"

He smiles, a real genuine Kent smile, "Um… I want to say right now, but I'm nervous and scared I don't think I'd know what to do." He answers honestly.

"Well, right now could be a bit hard, with the story and the fact that they're at school but would you like to meet them tonight?"

He looks shocked, nervous and hesitant. "I'd…I'd love to Lois." He smiles again.

I start smiling too, his smile is infectious, "Great, you can come over around six."

"Perfect. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself."

"Ok."

I can feel Clark's nervousness and excitement radiate off him, my heart warming that he's accepting the children as his own, not rejecting them like I had feared he would. I smile at him, and turn to look out the window, noticing the change in the passing buildings, indicating we're almost at the docks.

"So, do we have a game plan?"

I smile at the question, "Yeah, I find the detective I know and we pump him for information, do a little digging around ourselves and then head back to the Planet to do what we do best."

"Ok, sounds good to me." The taxi comes to a halt, the driver asks for his fare.

"I got it Lois."

"It's alright Clark; I've got a billionaire in my pocket." I pull a fifty out, leaving the driver with a ten dollar tip.

"Thanks lady." The driver supplies as we exit the cab.

"You don't have to do that Lois."

"Do what?" I ask puzzled.

"Pay for me."

"Relax Smallville, you can get the next one then. Ok?"

"I guess." He supplies.

I immediately scan the crowd, switching to bloodthirsty reporter mode. The usual crowd's here, even an Inquisitor reporter skulking around. I scan the officers on duty, "Bingo!" I spy Detective Vince Murphy, good guy with a crush on me, definitely getting my story now.

"What's bingo for?"

I start walking towards Vince, pointing in his direction, "Our ticket in."

"You mean, the balding overweight guy?"

"Yup."

"Vince my man! How's the wife doing?"

"I was waiting for you to show up honey. She's good; the kids are drivin' me crazy though."

"Before I ask what we got here, Vince, this is my partner Clark Kent. Clark, my man Vince."

Clark shake's Vince's hand. "Nice to meet you sir."

"Likewise kid. I like this one Lois, he actually calls me sir."

"Don't get used to it. Anyway, what have we got?"

"All business as usual I see."

"You know me; do I have to ask again?"

"Nope, kidnapping, happened around an hour ago. A Jane Doe from a ship that just brought in a bunch of aliens, all European. The Jane Doe though is American according to some of the other passengers. She's early to mid twenties, mid shoulder length brown hair, grey eyes, attitude to spare and approximately five seven. The perps pulled up just over there," Vince points to a set of skid marks.

"One of 'em got out and chased her till about there," he points to about twenty feet away. "He caught her, knocked her out and then dragged her back to the van. They waved their guns around a bit and then took off. The van was a black Ford Transit, no plates."

Warning bells ring in my head, for what I don't know. "Thanks Vince." I smile and look at Clark; he has his glasses on his nose, checking the scene out for any other clues.

"No problems Lois, look I'll catch you around."

"Sure thing Vince. Say hi to the wife for me."

"Yeah." He walks away.

"So what ya got Smallville?"

"Nothing Lois, seems like a straightforward kidnapping. I'm curious as to why this woman?"

"Well there's our story Smallville. I'm gonna go ask a few questions, meet you back here in fifteen."

Clark has a far off look on his face, I lean in closer, "Duty calls?"

"Yeah, sorry Lois."

"Don't apologise, go save who ever it is that needs saving." I smile at him.

"You're not upset that I'm ditching you in the middle of an investigation?"

"Nope, good cause, now get going before something even worse happens."

"Don't get into any trouble Lois."

I look down and then go to answer but notice that he's already gone, "Go get 'em Clarkie." I chuckle, imagining the look on Clark's face as he hears my words. I wander off towards some of the witnesses, hoping to get a scoop.

**

* * *

2 hours later:**

"Smallville, I'm back at the Planet following up a few leads. Didn't get myself into any trouble while you were gone. See you when you get here." I listen to the voicemail on my cell and chuckle. I decide against trying to find a cab and run to the back of the Planet. I make sure my hair's properly messed up and walk to the front of the building, whistling. Happy with the way today's turning out, Lois doesn't hate me, I'm going to meet my kids for the first time and no one was seriously hurt on a pile up down town. Yup, definitely a good day.

I happily enter the elevator, some nameless bubble gum music blaring in the background. I tap my foot to the beat, my smile growing wider the closer I get to my floor. I pick up on Lois' heartbeat, calm and steady. The elevator dings and then opens at the bull pen. I step out and head towards our desk. My heart swells as I see Lois working, oblivious to the hustle and bustle surrounding her.

"Well hello there Lo."

"Holy crap Smallville, you scared the hell outta me."

I grin proudly, "I know."

"It's not cute when you're smug."

"Keep denying it."

"How'd everything go?"

"Good."

"That's vague."

"I'll answer properly later."

"Ok."

"I'll be back in a minute. I just wanna go talk to Perry for a second."

"K, don't take too long. I wanna talk to you about some of the leads I've uncovered."

"I'll be right back." I head off towards Perry's office.

I knock on the door, "Perry, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Kent, come on in. I was wondering how long 'til you'd be back."

I close the door, "How'd you figure it out after only a day?" I blurt out, my curiosity piqued.

"No beating around the bush today? Look Clark, back in Smallville, I might have been drunk but there was definitely something odd going on, especially concerning you. Now, fast forward a few years, add in a super-powered guy in tights and the appearance of a tractor throwing farmboy and you get the answer."

I look at him puzzled. "Kent, I'm a reporter first and foremost, your glasses may fool the world but they'll never fool me. You're a good kid; I'd never do anything to jeopardize that."

"Uh, thanks. I think."

"So are we just gonna leave it with the fact that I know and I won't tell anyone."

"Uh, sounds good to me."

"Good, now as much as I like sitting around lollygagging, I've got work to do. Now out."

Perry shoos me out good naturedly. "Thanks Perry." I smile.

"Don't mention it kid." He closes the door. I shake my head in amusement at the oddity that is Perry White. I wander back over to Lois.

"Hey Smallville, they've shipped, um… can't remember his name, but they shifted the guy that used to sit there out to New York so you got a desk."

"Cool, convenient that I get to look at you all day as well."

Lois' head shoots up, shock on her face. I sit down at my desk. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me about this story?"

Lois looks behind me, surprise crosses her features, "What is it Lois?"

"Hey Martha."

Huh, "Mom…"

* * *

_  
Please be kind and review._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"Mom, hi, ah lon-"

"Lois, we need to talk later…Clark." Mom actually cut me off. I swivel in my chair to be completely facing Mom, a very pissed off Mom.

"Ah, I meant to call you but things got a little crazy and I'm sorry." I feel like adding please don't hurt me but decide that I do want to live. She seems to be completely ignoring me…

"Lo, I came to see if you wanted to grab lunch?"

"I've got a mound of leads to follow up here if I want to get home on time tonight, but take Clark with you, I'm sure he could do with lunch."

Thank you Lois, you're a lifesaver… "I'd love to have lunch with you Mom." I smile.

"Fine. Let's go then." Mom turns around and stalks off towards the elevator.

"That's not my Mom, what did you do with her?"

"Smallville, this is your fault, not mine, ok, partially mine because I didn't tell her that we work together and ah, if you don't go right now, you're gonna get seriously hurt."

I run to catch up with Mom. "I'm sorry."

She doesn't say anything, stabbing at the call button again. I decide to keep quiet. The elevator doors open, the car empty. We step inside and Mom once again stabs at a button. The doors close. I turn to her and start speaking,

"I was wrong to run away, I know that and I'm extremely sorry. I want to make things right with everyone."

Mom turns to me and tries to slap me; I grab her arm before she can… "Don't slap me."

"And why not Clark?"

"Because you'll shatter just about every bone in your hand."

"That pain will never hurt as much as you leaving and me having no idea where the hell you are." I'm hurt, I know I deserve all of this and take the abuse.

I bow my head… "I'm sorry Mom. I really am."

"Where'd you go?" she chokes out.

"To the Fortress of Solitude. To Jor-El. I completed my training."

"Did you know about the twins?"

"Not until I returned." At least I'm not lying, I guess.

"Why haven't you got in contact with me Clark, even a text message or note would have been appreciated. Why didn't you say good bye before you went to the Fortress?"

"I tried Mom. I really did. It was just so… so hard." Mom's face softening. She hugs me. I hug her back.

"I'm so sorry Mom, I really am."

"It's alright baby. I know you are." I hold the tears back that threaten to fall.

"How about we buy some lunch and I fly us somewhere quiet?" I ask before the doors open on the ground floor.

"I'd like that." Mom smiles. I can't help but feel warmth. I offer her my arm and we walk arm in arm down the street towards a deli not too far away. Our trip made in silence. We purchase our lunch and walk a little way to a small park, Mom wanting to leave the flying for another day. We find a lone picnic table and set up camp there. We eat in peace for a little while.

"What happened?" Mom blurts out.

"You mean with the red kryptonite?" Mom nods.

"Well, you know how we had that huge storm? Well I heard someone calling out for help in Miller's field. I ran there to find some guy with his leg stuck under a tree. I shifted the tree off him and it unearthed some red K. I tried to get away from it but was hit by lightning. It was like the red K was coursing through me, nothing like when I put the ring on or Alicia's necklace. The next thing I know is Kal is in control again and he'd made up the bracelet with the red K for an added measure I suppose. I'm so sorry for what he did Mom. What I did."

Mom rubs a hand over mine… "None of it was your fault. It was Kal."

"But that's just it Mom. Accepting my destiny meant accepting all of me, and like it or not, Kal is a part of me."

Mom looks conflicted, so she just squeezes my hand in support. I'm glad, not sure that I could handle conveying my opinion on Kal when even I don't know myself. We finish the rest of our sandwiches off in silence. I revel in my Mom's presence; the momma's boy in me is in heaven. You couldn't wipe the smile off my face if you tried. I hear screams for help and sirens in the distance; I knew I spoke too soon. The smile quickly falling from my face.

"What's wrong Clark?"

"There's something going on, I've got to go. Will you be alright?"

"Go Clark, I'll be fine, I'm a big girl."

"I know you are Mom. Did you want me to fly you somewhere first?"

"Clark, go, I'll be fine."

I look at her one more time. "Ok. Sorry. I'll see you tonight." I launch into the air, racing to help the helpless and protect the innocent.

**

* * *

Unknown location, exactly the same time:**

"Well, well, well Miss Lane. Seems you've gotten yourself into some trouble." A menacing voice whispers, everywhere yet nowhere all at once. The bound and blind folded Lucy struggles against her restraints.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well… besides the fact that you've ruined most of my business ventures all across Europe, you're my ticket to conquering Bruce Wayne."

"Lex?" She hisses.

"Maybe, maybe not. You see, you can't see me so you can't be sure who I am exactly."

"Cut the bulls--t Lex. I know it's you!"

"You don't know anything."

"You won't get anything out of my sister and her boy toy!" She hisses.

"You don't know as much as you think you do." The voice rings throughout the cold dark room as Lucy Lane is struck across the head and falls into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Hallway outside Lois' apartment, 5:59pm:**

Knock Kent, lift your fist, knock on the door and then wait for an answer. Simple, straightforward, nothing hard; Come on, you can do it. I mentally encourage myself to lift my hand and knock on the front door, alas, once again I chicken out and start pacing the small hallway. My stomach is completely twisted in knots and my heart is racing, I'm so nervous it's not funny. All of this because of two young children; well, they're not just any young children; they're Lois' and mine. I breathe out deeply, just cool it Kent, you're Superman, you can do anything. I take a few deep breaths, collecting myself. I walk to the door, lift my hand and lightly knock on the door twice.

"Coming." Lois yells from within, the door swings open, "Hey Clark, come on in." she smiles, stepping aside nervously, I notice that she's dressed to go out.

"Ah, Lois, was I suppose to come tomorrow night?" I could have gotten the nights mixed up in my excitement.

"No, Bruce is picking me up at seven so we can have a big fight and a public break up. I'll be back by nine, no later than that." Well, that's simple,

"Huh?"

"I thought you were more eloquent than that. Anyway, because the general public thinks that Bruce and I are an item we're gonna set things straight. We thought a fight and subsequent break up in public would leave fewer questions than one of those formal announcements where everybody wants to know more. I'm babbling aren't I?"

I hold my right hand up, a small space between my thumb and forefinger, "Just a little bit. I think I understand what you're saying though. So where are the kids?"

"Martha's getting them cleaned up; we had a bit of an issue with milk and peanut butter…nothing serious."

"Milk and peanut butter?"

"Ah, yeah. Your Mom likes to tell me they're exactly like me; they'll find trouble without even looking."

I grin, my excitement growing with every second that passes. I hear children giggling and talking. I feel like my chest is going to explode. "Would you like a drink or something?" Lois asks, wandering into the kitchen.

"Just some water thanks."

"Ok, easily done." She hands me a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Thanks. Um… Lois, could you tell me a little bit about our kids before I meet them?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Birthday…what they like….how well they get along, anything. I just want to know."

Lois has a sad smile on her face. "They were born on the 16th of December, and generally they get along. Lara's always looking out for Jack, she's taken it upon herself to be his protector but he thinks he's invulnerable."

"Do they have any of my abilities?"

"Besides having a photographic memory, Jack doesn't have any so far. Lara… she's pretty strong Clark, especially when she's angry and she's pretty fast. Smart too… too smart sometimes."

"Is Jack bothered that he's not strong like Lara?"

"Only when Lara bosses him around."

"Which is most of the time." Mom says as she emerges from a hallway, "They'll be out in a second." Mom smiles slightly and walks into the lounge room to pick up a few toys. I start fidgeting with the water bottle.

"You know, I'm suppose to be the one who fidgets, otherwise what chance do the kids have?"

"Sorry Lois, just nervous. Um, should you be drinking alcohol after last night?" I finally notice the contents of the glass in her hand.

"Probably not but I need something to take the edge off before I have to deal with all those snooty, stuck up-"

"Mommy! Jack won't give me my slipper back, he's gonna spit in it!" Lara crashes into Lois.

"Lara was being mean first Mommy. She was… I'm telling the truth."

Lois looks rather unimpressed and a little embarrassed. "Stop fighting right now, or you'll both be in really BIG trouble. Now Lara and Jack this is-"

"You're my Daddy aren't you?" Lara cuts Lois off. She walks up to me and puts her arms out wanting to be picked up. I immediately fall in love with this little girl.

"Yes Lara, I'm your daddy." I'm too happy and amazed to say anything else, my brain not willing to work.

"You're really tall, I can see on top of the fridge. Hey Jack, I found your Ninja Turtle, he's up there with my light-saber."

"I wanna see. I wanna see!" Jack jumps up and down in front of me.

"Jack, say hi to daddy."

"It's alright Lois, really."

Jack walks up to me, he waves slightly, "Ah, hi. Can I see?"

"Manners Jack." Mom scolds.

"May I see, please?" he asks, not meaning it.

"Sure, little man." I lift him up with my other arm.

"Can we have those back now?"

"Lara, you have to remember your manners and how about I make a deal with you two?"

Lara folds her arms across her chest and tilts her head to the left, "What kind of deal would that be Mommy?" I grin; I really want to laugh but don't want to undermine Lois. She really is her Mother's daughter.

"You get your toys back tomorrow if grandma and daddy tell me that you've been good."

"Deal!" Lara sticks her hand out to shake on it.

"But I didn't agree." Jack pouts.

Lois looks at Jack, "What do you think about the deal Jack?"

"Deal!" He puts his hand out too. Lois shakes both of their hands.

"Well now that that's taken care of, what do you want to order for take out?"

"Pizza!" they both answer excitedly.

"Is pizza alright with you Clark?"

"Yeah, I like pizza."

"The usual Clark?" Mom asks as she picks up the phone.

"Yes please Mom." Mom walks down the hall to order the pizzas. Jack reaches out for Lois and she takes him from me. My breath catches in my throat as I watch Lois hold our son. She looks absolutely beautiful. Lara hugs me tight.

"Can I show you something daddy?"

I didn't think it was possible but my smile grows wider… "Lead the way." I lower Lara to the ground; she takes my hand in her own and leads me down the hall to the bedroom she shares with Jack.

"This is my bedroom daddy," she puts her hand up, indicating that what she's about to tell me is a secret.

"Jack's just in here for a little while. He gets scared at night when I'm not in the room."

"Well you're a good big sister aren't you?" She smiles proudly.

"Yup, the bestest!" she walks further into the room, "We just got a new bed, look it's a bunk bed and I get to sleep on top."

"That is very cool."

"Yup." Lara continues to show me around her room, introducing me to her teddy bear, aptly named Ted. Lara puts her arms out to be picked up again as we leave the room. I couldn't deny her if I had kryptonite strapped to my chest. Lara seems to fit perfectly in my arms. We walk into the kitchen where mom and Lois are quietly talking, Lara whispers into my ear… "Mommy got yelled at by grandma earlier, I don't know what for but she got yelled at."

"Really?" I ask, not really surprised. I figured Mom was going to have a few words with Lois after she was done with me.

"Yup. Oh no! I'm missing Kim Possible." Lara jumps out of my arms and runs to the couch to sit next to Jack.

"Lara's amazing." I sigh as I lean against the bench.

"I'm surprised she's taken to you so quickly. She's not very trusting."

"Just like her mother." Mom adds in under her breath.

"I heard that Martha."

"I know you did."

"I think you've been spending too much time with Alfred." Lois rebuts.

"Alfred? You should try looking in the mirror every now and again Lois. I'm sure things would be much clearer." Humor evident in Mom's voice. I'm confused, were my Mom and Lois just bantering? Hmm…

"They both look like these two children that were in a dream I had. Actually, I swear they are the children from the dream I had; right down to the names." Lois looks shocked; Mom has curiosity written all over her face.

"Really?" both women ask at the same time. I'm about to reply when there's a knock at the door.

"That'll be Bruce. I'll be back soon; I have a public break up to attend to. Bye munchkins, be good and bed by nine."

"Yes!" I hear them both exclaim.

"Be good to daddy. Love you. See you soon Clark, Martha."

"Bye Lo." Mom hugs Lois, "Don't make too much of a scene."

"You know me." Lois winks.

"I think that's why she was warning you. Bye Lois."

"Thanks Smallville, have fun." Lois calls out over her shoulder as she swings her jacket around her shoulders and picks her purse up. "Bye everyone." She yells as she walks out the door.

I hear the ending to Kim Possible and see the munchkins walk around to a stack of DVD's.

"So what are we going to do now?" I ask innocently.

"I wanna watch Pirates of the Caribbean." Lara calls out.

"But I wanna watch Shark Tale." Jack pouts.

They start arguing. "Hey, c'mon. We can sort this out. We'll watch one movie then the other."

"Pirates first." Lara chimes in.

"No Shark Tale." Jack rebukes.

"Mom, a little help please." There's a knock at the door… "Pizza delivery."

"Sorry Clark, I've got to take care of the pizza guy." Lara and Jack start wrestling on the floor. I take my glasses off and run a hand over my face. I drop my head to my chest and sigh; this isn't going to be easy…

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi all, thank you very much to those of you who have taken the time to review and also a thanks to those of you who are reading. I never thought anyone would be interested in this story._

_Huge apologies again for not posting… there was a family emergency yesterday that prevented me from getting to a computer at all._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy the updates, Lise._

**Chapter 21:**

**Clark:**

I have both Lara and Jack in my arms, trying to hold them as far away from each other as possible. Both trying to hurt the other. I look to the front door, wishing Mom to come back, and come back now. I see Mom kick the door closed with four pizza boxes in her arms.

"Mom! A little help please, I think they're going to kill each other." Mom puts the pizza's down on the kitchen bench and jogs to where I'm standing with the kids…

"It only looks like they will Clark. Why don't you choose a movie…Jack, Lara, stop it now before I send you to bed." The two stop arguing with each other, sliding out of my grasp and onto the couch below. Pouting with their arms folded, they both look so much like Lois.

"Ah, thanks Mom." I smile and head over to the DVD stack. Whoa there are a lot of movies here. I let my eyes roam the titles, a huge variety. I don't know what to put on. I return to the Disney section, Chicken Little catching my eye. I grab it.

"How about this one?" I ask turning around to show Mom and the kids. Mom groans, mumbling something about not again, while the kids call out… "That's my favorite movie!"

I grin as Mom hands out pizza and napkins. Lara takes the movie from me and puts it in the player. I snuggle into the corner of the couch, propping my feet up on the coffee table, already eating the pizza that Mom gave me. Lara bounces over to me, remote in her hand…

"Here Daddy, ooh, that's my favorite kind."

She takes a piece of the pizza and snuggles into my side. Warmth consumes me; I would turn back time for this little girl. I watch Jack sit on the opposite end of the couch, eating just a plain ham and cheese pizza, ignoring me. I'm hurt, but know that me just turning up out of nowhere has to be hard for him. He just needs time. At Lara's prompting I press play on the remote and the movie starts. The two seem to be intently watching the film; however I watch their sweet little faces. The way Jack laughs quietly and Lara laughs loudly, both children look at me at various times throughout the film. Jack never meeting my eyes; Lara always smiling at me.

Mom started watching the movie with us but soon migrated to a recliner with a book. I wish that I could just sit next to her, to feel the comforting presence of my Mom; the 'momma's boy' in me resurfacing. I turn my attention back to the children; Jack's eyes are closing, sleep clearly on the way. Lara on the other hand seems wide awake. The movie ends, the credits rolling with the various duets.

"I know Mommy said nine o'clock for bed but you two look tired. C'mon lets get you into bed."

"K." Jack slurs, putting his arms out to mom.

Lara snuggles into my chest…"Can I please sit with daddy for a bit longer

grandma? Please..."

"Alright sweetie; but not too late, ok?"

"Thank you grandma." Lara practically squeals as she jumps into my lap with quite a bit of force.

"Say night to daddy Jack."

"Night." Jack mumbles as mom lifts him into her arms.

"Night little man, it was great to meet you." My reply is a light snore, mom smiles apologetically and carries Jack to his bedroom.

"Can we watch the sci-fi channel? I like alien shows and all that stuff."

I'm amused by Lara's request and admission…"Ok, go ahead sweetie."

She scurries to the TV, swapping remotes and running back to me. She settles herself on my lap and starts flicking through the channels. She stops on the sci-fi channel, reruns of SG-1 on. Lara leans her head against my chest. Again I ignore the TV and focus on my little girl. I am completely taken with her and the closer I look at her, the more of Lois I see in her, where am I in this little girl? As if Lara senses my inner thoughts she turns to look at me.

"Why do you wear glasses daddy?" What to say to a five year old…

"Um, so people won't recognize me when I'm not being Superman, so I can spend time with you, Jack, grandma and your mommy."

"Oh ok, I get it." She goes quiet, obviously thinking about some thing…"Can you take me flying sometime? Please…" she smiles at me lovingly. How do I say no?

"You'll have to ask mommy, but I'd love to."

"Yay!" She exclaims and starts clapping her hands in excitement. I hug her close; Lara hugs me back and kisses my cheek…"Love you daddy."

"I love you too." The words roll out of my mouth comfortably. Lara sighs contentedly and turns back to the TV. Her breathing begins to even out but I don't want to let go of her, not just yet. Again as if sensing my thoughts, Lara burrows deeper into me. I watch the TV, watching Lara from the corner of my eye, memorizing her heartbeat. The strong, gentle rhythm lulling me into sleep. I fight my own sleep off, determined to keep watch over this precious little girl…my little girl. I watch Lara's eyes close and I let my grasp on consciousness slide, slipping into a dreamland where all is perfect…

**

* * *

Across town: (Lois)**

"You love him." Bruce said as more of a statement as he assisted me out of the limo. I look at him and smile apologetically. Of course I love him, but my thoughts were jumbled if love was even enough. Clark and I have years to 'make up', so to speak. Can we simply just love each other?

"I do…but is that enough?" I verbalize my fears knowing Bruce will give me some much needed advice.

"If you love him you'll figure out the rest." Bruce said simply as we made our way into the restaurant. My nerves hit as I know what we are about to do. I care for Bruce and a public break up is humiliating, no matter who you are. Again I smile somewhat sadly at him, hoping his words are true.

"Thanks, you ready?" I ask as we are seated at our reserved table. The restaurant is full, lots of 'big wigs' in the house; the reason for Bruce choosing this place. News will surely spread fast; hopefully I will be home with the munchkins before the gossip gets out.

My thoughts drift to Clark and our children as we order our meal. I was amazed to see how quickly Lara took to him. I am slightly saddened knowing Jack was not as welcoming, but hope over time Jack will come to love Clark as much as Lara seems to now. Bruce and I discuss how things should be handled, he promises to pay for Jack and Lara's schooling. I attempt to interrupt but Bruce puts up his hand and tells me not to argue, trusts have already been set up in their names. Again my thoughts drift to Clark, I am worried Clark will not accept Bruce's generous offer. Bruce reads my mind and tells me he will discuss it with Clark and that it might be a good idea for them to get to know one another; even if it is just to reassure Clark and his reservations. I smile…Bruce really is a good man.

"I don't know what I did to deserve your generosity, but thank you." I say sincerely. Bruce smiles in return.

"Ok, let's get this over with." Bruce says. I nod indicating that I am ready to be dumped….

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**The Limo, downtown Metropolis:**

Well I guess that went better than expected. I have never heard Bruce raise his voice. I know he did for the simple fact to be heard; I mean that was the whole point. We waited until after we ate our dinner, why ruin a good meal...right? Bruce had waited for our table to be cleared and again I nodded in understanding. With his voice slightly raised, he had started with the public break up...

_"Lois I don't think this is working out."_

_"What do you mean Bruce?"_

_"Metropolis is your home but Gotham is mine. I cannot take only seeing you once in a while. Plus our relationship has drifted apart being in different cities most of the time. I care for you and I will always be a friend...but I think we should end it now while we are still on good terms."_

I was surprised at how well Bruce held his composure, and even more surprised that I held the same composure. The right people's ears were peaked as Bruce immediately asked for our bill. We left rather quickly as we both tried to look upset over the evenings festivities.

I had this sudden urge to see Chloe... "Alfred, could you please drop me off and Chloe and Jimmy's."

"Yes Miss Lois, will we be waiting around for you?"

"No, thanks. The walk after will do me some good, time to think and all that." I continue to stare out the window, finding it hard to talk to Bruce right now, not knowing what to say.

"We're here." Alfred calls out.

"Already?"

"We took the scenic route home from the restaurant; we weren't far from Chloe's when you asked." Bruce offered.

"Thanks, Alfred, Bruce… I'll see you two back at the apartment then."

"No. I'm staying at a hotel tonight, no point in going back to the apartment, it was never my home. Anyway, I'll stop by the Planet tomorrow."

"Oh ok. Night then." I slam the door closed, waved and then turned to the apartment building. I sigh deeply and enter the lobby, just as the doorman was about to lock the doors.

"Hey there Miss Lane."

"Ah, hey. Am I too late?" damn can't remember his name.

"No, here." He holds the door open for me.

"Thanks. Um, night."

"Night Miss Lane."

I smile nervously and hit the call button for the elevator. I feel the doorman's eyes on me, I wish the elevator to appear and amazingly it does. I enter speedily and stab at the floor number. I smile at the watching doorman as the doors close. Phew… glad that's over with. I lean against the back of the elevator, some old Backstreet Boys song in the background. Sounds familiar but I can't quite pick it out. The doors ding and I exit, making my way to Chlo's front door. I brace myself and knock. Chloe is not going to be happy with me after last night, but on the plus she'll be happy that I told Clark.

"Coming. Gimme a sec." I hear Chlo yell out. "Hello." She says as she opens the door.

"Hey Chlo, mind if I come in?"

"Sure, why not." She swings the door open and steps aside.

"Thanks Chlo, hey Jimmy." I call out as I spot Jimmy watching the TV.

He stands… "I think I might go read a bit… in the bedroom. Night Lo." He quickly flees the room.

"Night Jimmy." I think I'm in trouble… "Chlo, how much trouble am I in?"

Chloe doesn't look impressed… "Well Lois… where would you like me to start?" I gulp, Chloe's really going to give it to me…

**

* * *

9:30pm, Lois' apartment:**

The chat with Chloe didn't go as well as I hoped, although we're still talking so everything's still good, isn't it? Hell, I don't know anything anymore except that I need to see Clark and see him now. I sigh, unlock the door and enter. I place my bag and keys on the kitchen bench, looking around for Clark. I see the top of his head over the couch and am about to call out to him when I spot a note on the kitchen counter. I pick it up:

'_Lo,_

_After a really long day I couldn't stay up any longer._

_Jack is already in bed. Clark and Lara fell asleep together_

_on the couch. Will see you in the morning,_

_Martha xoxo'_

I walk around to stand in front of the couch, admiring the breath-taking sight before me. The man of my dreams and our daughter sleeping peacefully on the sofa. I can't begin to explain how I feel right now, all of a sudden I feel an overwhelming need to see Jack so I head into the twins room and watch my baby boy sleep. He tosses and turns, I sit next to him, push his hair back and whisper reassurances. He stills almost immediately, peace finally washing over him. I'm amazed that I have this much power over a human being. I sit and just watch Jack for a little while, thinking over ways that I can get him to bond with Clark, and then I sit just watching my fragile baby boy. I sigh, place a light kiss on his forehead and then go to leave, a small sleepy voice halting me… "Mommy?"

I smile warmly and walk a little closer to Jack. "I'm here baby."

"Where's dadda?"

"Daddy's in the lounge room with Lara."

"Not Clark, dadda."

My heart breaks, "Shh baby, why don't you go back to sleep now."

"K." Jack lays his head back down.

I sadly walk out of the room and into my room, changing out of my evening wear and into something more comfortable, one of Clark's old plaid shirts and a pair of 'Whinnie the Pooh' boxers, avoiding the bunny slippers. Those things have been a bit too talkative lately. I exit the room barefoot, going into the lounge room. I sit on the coffee table in front of Clark and Lara, watching the two sleeping peacefully, my heart warming after the worrying words I just had with Jack. I watch the two with loving eyes for a little longer before trying to rouse Clark.

"Clark… Clark." I whisper lightly, trying not to wake Lara up. I stand and lightly shake Clark's shoulder.

"C'mon Smallville." I try a little louder this time. He sleeps on, oblivious to my attempts. Gently I try to lift Lara but Clark holds onto her tighter, I tug on her a little harder and he jerks wide awake; his blue eyes meeting mine.

"It's alright Clark; I'm just taking her to bed." I reassure quietly.

He nods, rubbing a hand over his face. I lift Lara completely into my arms and carry her into her room, easily lifting her a little higher onto the top bunk. I pull the covers over her and push a stray strand of hair behind her ear, hand lingering on her cheek. I sense Clark watching me from the doorway. I take a deep breath…

"Sweet dreams babies." I whisper to my children, I turn around and make my way towards Clark. I take his left hand and lead him towards the couch.

"How was your night with the munchkins?" I ask as I sit in the corner of the couch, Clark sitting a small distance away from me, our hands still joined.

"It was good, all too short but I enjoyed myself." He smiles slightly.

"You don't look too happy Clark, what's wrong?"

"Jack… he's so different to Lara, with her immediate acceptance of me, Jack's distance just hurts so much." His eyes wander to our joined hands.

"Oh Clark, he just needs a little bit of time, he loves you, he just needs to get to know you." I smile what I hope is reassuringly. Clark's quiet for a moment…

"I hope so Lois, I really do." He's quiet again, and I don't know what to say.

"Why do you call them munchkins?"

I laugh a little. "My Mom used to call Lucy and I her little munchkins and I guess it kind of just caught on once they started roaming about and getting into trouble."

"Do they get into a lot of trouble?"

"They're just kids, but yeah, I guess they do. Both are as bad as the other but Lara seems to get blamed for most of it because she's… what's the right word?"

"Out there."

"I was thinking of out-going but 'out there' works too." I smile as I think about all the times the terrible two have gotten themselves into some sort of trouble or another, my smile falls as I realize how much Clark has actually missed.

"What's wrong?" Clark asks concerned.

"There's so much you've missed, I don't know how to make it up to you." I look anywhere but at his face.

"Lois…" Clark says, I continue to look elsewhere. With his spare hand he tilts my head so we're looking into each other's eyes.

"Lo, I'm not going to miss another moment and you have nothing to make up to me. I left of my own accord, and for that I'm really sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am."

I look deep into his eyes. "I believe that you're sorry Clark and I don't hold anything against you, I just don't understand why." Clark licks his lips as he thinks about what to say, there's so much that I want to say but I let him take his time.

"There were so many things that I felt guilty about after Kal's possession. I kept vigil over you for ten days at the infirmary, but I felt so guilty about hurting you. And I… I thought it would be for the best if I left. So I took off to Smallville, I was going to talk to mom about everything but I overheard her talking to Chloe about your condition and the guilt just overwhelmed me. I left for the Fortress."

He stops thinking over his words…"What happened at the Fortress Clark" I urge carefully, feeling that Clark needs the nudge to continue.

"At the Fortress I sought out Jor-El, I wanted to know why all this was happening. Whether you would be alright. He said that you would be fine but that I must complete my training so I could fulfill my destiny."

"So you didn't know that I was pregnant?"

"No. I didn't know and Jor-El didn't tell me a thing, he just said that you would be alright." I feel that Clark is leaving something out, but I let it be. Grateful that he's opened up to me.

"So Jor-El knew and he didn't tell you?"

"Yeah, he said that I wouldn't have completed my training if I had known and that everything that has happened has been for the best. The best for who though?" he asks with spite, tears forming.

I squeeze his hand, placing my left hand on Clark's cheek. "Clark, I'm not saying that I agree with Jor-El but the important thing here is that you're here now, and that you will get the chance to know our children. Clark, the past is the past; you only have the future to look forward to." Wow! When did I get so philosophical? I quietly muse.

A tear spills from Clark's eye. "Thank you Lois." He says huskily. Leaning in closer to me, his intention written clearly on his face. I neither move away nor move closer, longing to kiss him yet not sure whether this is too soon. Before I've completely made up my mind Clark's lips meet with mine, a sweet, gentle, loving kiss. I lean backwards, pulling Clark down with me. He deepens the kiss and I part my lips, allowing his tongue access to my mouth. I push my fingers through his hair, his hands roaming my stomach under the oversized plaid shirt. I break the kiss momentarily as I remove his glasses. He smiles devilishly; showing his pearly whites and then claims my mouth with his once again. I can't help but moan. I run my hands along his chest and abs, his hands working to undo the buttons on my shirt. I've waited for this for so long, but I can't. I pull away…

"I'm sorry Clark, I can't. Not right now."

He looks confused and disappointed. "I'm sorry Lois. I shouldn't have. It's…" he rambles moving away from me.

"Clark, it's not that I don't want to, because I really do." I look at him longingly. "Anyway, this is just too soon Clark. We need to get to know each other again before jumping straight into a relationship. And it's not like we had a real relationship before."

"You're right Lois, I just… I don't know anymore."

"I'm sorry Clark and I'm not saying no, just not now."

"Yeah…yeah of course."

Oh boy is this getting awkward, I try to wrack my brain for something to say. Nope. Nothing. Clark gets a far off, distant look on his face; he tilts his head to one side.

"I'm sorry Lois but I gotta go."

"Duty calls Superman huh?"

He gets up and walks towards the balcony. "I'm not a fan of the name either."

"It'll grow on you, just like Smallville did."

"It never grew on me Lois; I just learned to deal with it."

"Exactly. Now don't you have some people to go save Superman?"

"Bye Lois, see you in the morning. Oh and I love the plaid on you, the boxers are cute too." He takes off into the night.

I smile, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. I can't believe I'm acting like a giddy school girl and I can't believe that Clark Kent became so forward. I get up and close the door to the balcony and then collapse on the couch where Clark and I were making out not five minutes ago. I sigh as I think about all that's happened. Mentally bashing myself for stopping things with Clark.

"I must be the world's biggest idiot." I say aloud, my eyes sliding closed, warm thoughts of Clark carrying me into one of the best night's sleep I've had in a long, long time.

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**Daily Planet, 9 am:**

Damn it, I'm late, that figures after two good days I'd be late. I impatiently tap my foot, willing the elevator to move faster. A couple of other reporters going up to the bull pen give me odd looks.

"Perry's going wring my neck." I offer harshly.

"You're Lois Lane; he's not going to do anything to you because you bring in the big stories." A woman from the back says snippily.

"Whatever." I reply, the doors ding and I shoot out, heading for my desk.

"And a good day to you too." I call out sarcastically. I turn around and collide with Clark.

"Watch where you're going Smallville." I snap.

"Morning to you too Lois, Perry wants to see us ASAP, well as soon as I get him a cup of coffee."

"Ooh, thanks for offering Clarkie, white tea no sugar."

"Yeah, ok." He says as he wanders towards the kitchen.

I smile as I head to my desk, shuffling through my mail and memos. A yellow envelope catching my attention, the only marking are the initials L.L. I instantly know who the envelope is from, I carefully tear it open. A small folded piece of paper dropping onto the desk. I unfold it:

'_Miss Lane,_

_Lex has a hand in the kidnapping. Keep your head down,_

_trouble is brewing and you'll soon be in the midst if you don't_

_watch yourself._

_L.L.'_

The note from Lionel confirms my suspicions over the perpetrator of the kidnapping; it's just proving it and figuring out who the victim is. The nagging sensation that something is off hits me once again.

"Everything alright Lois?" Clark asks as places a mug in front of me.

I open my mouth to answer… "KENT! LANE! GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Another of those days huh?"

"Another of what days Lois?"

"Ah, the first 'one of these' days that you'll ever experience. You'll wish that you'd never had experienced one." I just confused myself, what the hell was I saying?

"Huh?" Clark obviously as confused as I am.

"Never mind Smallville… Perry's waiting." I stash the note in my pocket, snatch my mug of tea and make my way to Perry's office, wondering what has gotten his panties in a twist this time.

"Don't say anything Perry. I know I'm late."

"I knew it was too good to be true Lois. Anyway, believe it or not, the world doesn't revolve around you. It revolves around this guy in blue tights and a red cape." He looks pointedly at Clark. Clark closes the door and turns around to face Perry.

"It's alright Perry, Lois knows."

"Perry knew before I did?" I'm seriously annoyed, Perry White knew before me.

"I did NOT tell Perry, he figured it out when I made my first appearance as Superman."

"You're not lying? Wait, no don't answer that, you couldn't lie to save your life."

"Well gee thanks Lois."

"Excuse me, who's the boss here?" Perry cuts in. Both of us look at him apologetically.

"Exactly, now why does Lane know about your inclination towards tights?"

"Perry, I don't have an inclination towards tights, that's just the-"

"I don't care whether or not you like the tights; I want to know why Lane knows."

"And why shouldn't I know?" I pipe in, not happy that I'm being treated like spare luggage.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't know…I should quit while I'm ahead. Just tell me how she knows."

"Some things came up in the past that made it impossible for Lois not to know the truth about me."

"So you didn't figure it out yourself?" he asks slyly.

"I always knew there was something different about Clark but it was his place to tell me when he was ready, not that you know the whole story and you better not be questioning my investigative skills." I huff out. There, yeah that feels a lot better now. There's silence, none of us really knowing what else to say.

"You call us in here for a reason chief?"

"It's Perry. I want a few more articles on Superman's escapades, which should be easy considering we have inside information, and I want an exclusive interview with Superman."

"How am I supposed to interview myself?" he seriously didn't just ask that. Did he?

"You won't. Lane will do it." Well apparently he did.

"Sure thing chief."

Perry clenches his jaw, "Say it again Lois, I da-"

"Don't Perry. Please, please don't do that." Clark pleads. Am I really that bad?

"Damn, spoil my fun Smallville."

Perry clears his throat. "We'll call the interview, 'A Night with Superman'. I like that."

Clark and I look to each other conversing with our eyes, was Perry really that crazy?

"Oh and Lois."

"Yeah Perry?"

"Give us some warning next time you plan a public break-up. It doesn't look good when we're the last to know something like that, especially when it's one of our own reporters."

"It wasn't exactly planned." Well wasn't that just a big fat lie.

"Sure it wasn't, did you know that I'm the Queen of England?"

"Ooh… looking good for your age your Majesty."

"I don't think you should push too hard Lois." Clark butts in.

"I'll do wh-" Perry cuts me off.

"What are you two still doing here?"

"Right, we're on it." Clark answers as he holds the door open for me; I nod my thanks and proceed to exit.

"You can count on us… Chief." I practically run to my desk. Envisioning Perry having a conniption…

"So help me Lane!" he yells out.

"You should take it easy on the old guy Lois." Clark adds as he sits down at his desk.

"He knows I'm only playing." That is after all the kind of relationship that Perry and I have, he's told me on more than one occasion that he appreciates my attitude; it's a nice change from all the butt kissers.

"So, where do we start?"

"You should know more than I do."

"Well, which event from last night do you think would be more interesting for the paper?" Clark asks, already frustrated with me.

"Well, Jimmy's put photos on my desk from yesterday's traffic accident and there's a few photos laying around from the earthquake in wherever," Clark goes to cut in but I continue… "So I say we just highlight each of the catastrophes and talk about the Big Blue Boy Scout that's watching us from the skies."

"Big Blue Boy Scout? I don't really like that Lois."

"Well, it's not what you like now is it Smallville… it's what the public likes and what I write is what the public likes."

"Can anybody say overconfident?"

"Did Clarkie make a funny?" Clark makes a ha-ha face and goes about sorting through some papers on his desk.

"Perry wants me to check out an opening of a new hospital wing, that's in…" he pauses and looks at his watch, "a half an hour. You coming?"

"As much as I love those things, which I don't, and as much as I love your company, which I do, I've got a few leads to follow up here. And don't worry; I'm not going to get myself into any trouble."

"If you say so, I'll meet you back here afterwards then?"

"I'll be right here waiting for you." I smile warmly at him. He lets out his stunning Kent smile, my insides turn to mush.

"Ok, see you soon." He collects a few things and then basically runs out of the bull pen.

I smile once again at his eagerness, that's my little Clarkie all grown up. I place my hand in my pocket, fingers brushing over the now crumpled note. My thoughts turn serious. What does Lex Luthor get out of kidnapping an illegal immigrant? I pull a notepad out and start going through all my files on yesterday's kidnapping, trying to find some connection. The feeling of uneasiness resurfaces and I know that there's something that I'm missing or overlooking…

**

* * *

Unknown location:**

"Sir, here's your daily papers and a couple of memos." A nameless thug waves some papers around. Lex snatches the items out of the thug's hands.

"You're still here why?"

"Ah…" the thug quickly turns and flees the small plain office. Lex grins, pleased with himself for so effortlessly scaring off such an annoying brainless henchman. He continues to smile to himself as he flicks through the Daily Planet; he's not at all bothered by 'Superman' as they call him. Everybody, no matter who they are, has a weakness; it's only a matter of time until he finds out this hero's. Lex almost laughs, but keeps his excitement within, an unnatural fear of his father walking in and accusing him of being weak haunting him still. Lex knows it's unfounded and that his father is clueless to anything these days, but it never hurts to be cautious. Not a minute later the smile falls from Lex's face, his eyes turning dark.

"Well this changes everything." He hisses as he storms out of the simple room, the paper falling to the floor, the headline 'Gotham's Prince King of Public Humiliation'…

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**Suicide slums, an hour later:**

Whenever I promise to stay out of trouble, the unimaginable happens, trouble stumbles into me. It's never ever the other way around.

"Why you meeting with old man Luthor?"

"Me and Lionel… we go way back, just catching up on the good old days."

"Cut the bulls--t."

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll just tell you the truth… we were meeting up to plan our next midnight rendezvous, the old guys got some moves, he's quite limber." The thug slaps me.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask spitting out blood at the goon, wishing that my arms weren't cuffed behind my back and that I wasn't wearing a skirt. Tomorrow I wear pants, definitely pants.

"Tell me the truth Miss Lane."

"Formalities and you're slapping me around?"

The thug raises his hand to me again… "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Listen Lane, just tell us what we want to know and I'll consider letting you go… I'm not a big fan of violence against women but when push comes to shove…" a bigger, burlier guy speaks up from behind thug number one.

"Ok, you guys want the truth?" they nod; I take a deep breath…

"SUPERMAN!" I shout as loud as I can. Burly thug moves forward and slaps me, he grabs a hold of me and then shoves me back as hard as he can; I stumble in my heels. Tomorrow I'm wearing flats. Burly moves towards me, his hulking frame blocking out my view of the sky, or what little I could see of it. He grins maniacally, raising his fist to me again…

"Doesn't anybody in Metropolis know how to treat a lady right?" I hear Clark from somewhere behind Burly; relief washing over me.

"She ain't no lady." Burly turns his attention on Clark.

"What are you? A blue and red fairy?" Burly laughs and looks to his two accomplices for applause. I see anger flash in Clark's eyes…

"Not funny." He grits out as he punches the moron and he flies backwards. Clark turns and looks at the thugs companions; they run to their fallen leader.

"Next time I see any of you, you're all being taken for a trip downtown." The morons nod their heads and scamper off with their leader into the shadows. Clark turns to me

"I thought you were going to stay out of trouble." He helps me to my feet, crushing my handcuffs, I rub my wrists.

"Believe me, this wasn't planned and I didn't go looking for trouble."

"Lois, trouble always finds you. And you're in Suicide Slums. Couldn't you have at least called before coming out?"

I look at him sheepishly… "Where would the fun have been in that?"

He grins. "Lois Lane you're definitely one of a kind."

"You wouldn't have it any other way." He offers his hand and I step closer.

"Sadly, that's the truth." He bows his head for a second… "Would you like to go flying?"

My heart flip-flops… "Sure." I breathe out as Clark places his hands on my hips and I link my arms around his neck. He smiles warmly…

"Hold tight." We begin to float, slowly getting higher. Unconsciously I hold onto him tighter, the warmth of his body flowing through me.

"It's alright, I won't drop you."

"I know, I trust you. It was just an automatic reaction." I can't help but be honest with Clark.

We soar over the city, the sight breath taking, the feeling so different from all those years ago when Kal flew me to the Fortress. I stiffen at the memory, Clark senses something is wrong.

"You alright Lo?" Am I alright? How do I answer that?

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Ah, sure…anywhere in particular?"

"Just somewhere quiet."

"Ok, just hold on tight for a second."

Before I could nod or do anything, Clark speeds up and we head in what I'm guessing is a south-west direction. We must be heading back to Smallville. I close my eyes, the wind stinging my eyes. I feel Clark slow, we descend and I open my eyes as my feet touch the ground.

"I haven't been here for quite a while." I say as I walk towards the yellow farmhouse.

"Actually, I was here yesterday morning." He says honestly, his expression unreadable.

"It was because of me wasn't it?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…" he lets out quietly as we walk side by side to the steps of the house. We sit down together, shoulder to shoulder. "You wanted to talk?"

I sigh, I want to say so much but where to begin. Clark stays quiet, his elbows on his knees looking out onto the field before us. "I feel I owe you an explanation about why I did what I did." Could I sound like anymore of an idiot?

"You don't have to." I could tell that he'd forced those words out. I take his hand in my own and squeeze, he returns the gesture.

"I do Clark and please don't interrupt me…please?" he nods his assent, still looking out on the land before us.

"I don't expect your forgiveness and I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me…" he goes to butt in but I shake my head as he looks to me, I avert my eyes…

"Sleeping with Kal was hard for me to do, but it was one of the only ways for me to get close enough to get rid of the bracelet. I imagined he was you… I know I sound crazy but I did. And for a long time I regretted sleeping with Kal. I know that there must have been some other way for me to have taken the bracelet away. But the moment that I found out that I was having twins I couldn't regret my actions, there were two miracles of life growing within me, and they were only in existence because of the love I felt, still feel for you. And I know that sleeping with Kal is a funny way of showing my love for you but-"

I'm silenced as Clark's lips come crashing down upon my own, I return the kiss and we break apart not long after.

"Lois, I can't say I'm not angry, because I still am… but only a little bit." I feel tears well in my eyes.

"But in a weird way I do understand and I'm amazed by what you sacrificed for me." He lightly kisses my hand. I'm speechless; I mean what do I say to that?

"I love you Lois, I have for a long time. It took Kal to possess me for me to finally see what was before me and stop denying my true feelings." I see tears in Clark's eyes as well.

"I love you with all of my being Clark." I smile at him and hug him, he holds me close. I hear his heart thumping through his chest.

"Where do we go from here?" Clark asks.

"I don't know, but I do know that I want to be with you." Clark releases me and looks deep into my eyes.

"I'll be by your side whenever you need me, just call my name."

"I'll stand by you through thick and thin, and the children will be your strength and guiding light."

"What about the kids Lois? What about everything with Bruce? I don't mean to be negative and ruin the moment, but these things need to be addressed."

"I know…the kids will know their father, we'll be the family we're supposed to be." I can't help but smile at the image.

"Bruce is a good guy, he's a fiercely loyal friend Clark, he wants to meet with you and discuss a few things; it's all good." I throw in to make sure that everything is fine.

"And what about us?" he asks quietly.

"I want to take things slow Clark; I want to get to know you and you to know me. I want us to work. And I know that you're nothing like any of the other men that I've dated but sex always ruined things. I want us to be comfortable with each other before taking that step."

Clark nods and smiles. "I understand Lois, and I respect your decision. Are we going public or taking that slowly as well?" he grins and waggles his eyebrows. I giggle, feeling a weight lift off my shoulders.

"Did you just giggle? Did I just make Lois Lane giggle?" he stands up, putting his hands in the air shouting to the heavens, "I, Clark Kent, made Lois Lane giggle."

I also stand and playfully punch him in the arm… "I was so not giggling." I say with humor in my voice.

"You so were."

"Was not."

"So, we public yet… waiting a bit… what?"

I let out a small laugh, making sure not to giggle again. "Can we at least wait a week or two…you know, so I don't look like a tramp."

"Only a week or two?" he asks surprised.

"We could make it longer."

"No… a week or two is fine."

I smile in victory. "You should learn to stand your ground Clarkie."

"Call me Clarkie again and you'll witness me standing my ground."

"Is that a threat?"

Completely ignoring my playful barb… "What were you doing down in Suicide Slums?"

Great, he had to turn everything all serious again didn't he? "I was following a lead on the kidnapping from yesterday."

I can tell that Clark knows that there's more to the story. "Who were you meeting?"

I think about lying but I know that being honest with Clark is more important. "Lionel Luthor."

"Lionel Luthor?" I think I just surprised Superman.

"Yeah, he left a note on my desk at the Planet and I just wanted to see whether he knew anymore than he'd let me in on."

"And did he?"

"Nope, he did promise that he'd do some more digging… but he did tell me that Lex is definitely behind it all."

"Do you know how much I want to hurt Lex?" he questions honestly.

"I can imagine, but you won't and that's what makes you so special."

"That I'm a big push-over." He spits out sarcastically.

"No, that you're a good person."

He smiles slightly at me. "Thank you Lois, you seem to know all the right things to say."

"Don't get used to it; I have the world's worst case of foot in mouth disease."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Two funnies in one day, you're getting good aren't you?"

"You bet I am, anyway, I better get you back to the Planet… Jimmy's looking for you."

I sigh and step closer to Clark once again, preparing to fly back to Metropolis. I don't want to leave the serenity of this special place but know it must be done.

"Giddy up Smallville, we don't want to keep Jimmy waiting." Clark rolls his eyes and launches into the air…

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

**Roof of the Daily Planet:**

"Do you have to leave me here? We could always walk in together."

"Lois, people want to talk to you here and I have to go get my clothes from where I stashed them when I had to come rescue you."

"I could have handled things myself." I cross my arms defiantly.

"Sure Lois, and pigs can fly." He retorts sarcastically, "Don't you dare say anything."

Damn how'd he know? "I wasn't going to say anything… honestly."

"I'll believe you this time. Now go downstairs, I'll see you in five." He lifts up into the air and then disappears.

That is seriously starting to annoy me. I go to the door and make my way down to the bull pen. I sigh, wanting to spend more time with Clark but know that I have to work. I make my way to my desk and plop down heavily.

"LANE!" now what does Perry want? I groan and stand, my body aching after being pushed around so much within the last three days.

"Yeah Perry." I say as I stroll into his office and collapse into the couch in the corner.

"You ok?" he asks with genuine concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just tired… you know me, I'll soldier on."

"I want you to go home and rest… after you've interviewed Lex Luthor."

"What… no Perry. No!" I don't know what I'm protesting against more, interviewing Lex or going home.

"Lois, I know that there's some sort of history between you and Lex. And I know that you really really don't want to do this interview, but, he personally requested you. Olsen will be going with you so it's not like you'll be alone with him."

"He requested me?" I thought he would have learned after the last time we'd had a run in; his face didn't take too kindly to my hand.

"I'm as stunned as you are about that, I thought he'd put a restraining order on you, not invite you to Lex Towers for an interview."

"There's no way out of this is there?" I ask dejectedly.

"Nope… can't see a way out."

"Fine, just please don't tell Clark where I'm going."

"Ok, give me a good reason why first."

"Lex and Clark have a complicated history that isn't my place to tell you, but he won't take too kindly to any sort of contact with Lex."

"Alright, but next time I want a real answer."

"Yes Perry."

"Lane?"

"Yeah?"

"What's Bruce Wayne doing here?"

Holy s--t I forgot about Bruce! "I don't know." I answer as I scurry out of Perry's office towards Clark and Bruce.

"Bruce?" I call out in a neutral tone.

"Lois." He greets curtly.

"Hey Lois, Bruce here has offered to do an interview with me."

"That's nice, have fun then." I try to look uninterested.

"You coming? We're grabbing lunch too." Bruce doesn't look too pleased with Clark's invitation and I can't say that I'm all that excited about going to lunch with Bruce so soon, it wouldn't look too good publicly either.

"I would really love to but Perry's got me following up a lead or two and I have a note from Jimmy, gotta go see him..." I trail off, noticing the mass surrounding the three of us.

"No trouble this time." Clark addresses me.

"You sound like my father."

"Promise me Lo, I'm not leaving 'til you do." He crosses his arms.

"Fine, I promise. I'll have Jimmy with me the whole time anyway."

"That doesn't boost my confidence." Bruce mutters, "Just ignore me Clark." He adds as I glare at him.

"I'll take your word Lo. Stay out of trouble and I'll see you after lunch to work on those Superman articles."

"It's a plan, bye Clark. Bruce." I nod as they turn and leave the bull pen. I'm relieved that they seem to be getting along, well at least in public. I sigh as I think about the Luthor interview; I head off in search of Jimmy. Might as well get lunch in before facing the Devil.

**

* * *

Clark:**

I shove my hands deep into my pockets. I have no idea what to say to Bruce… "Thanks." Bruce looks at me puzzled.

"For what?"

"Looking after my family."

"It was really no problem Clark. I'd prefer to not talk about this here. Do you mind if we go back to my hotel and talk there in private."

"No, not all." We go back to our uncomfortable silence. Waiting to talk about the important things gives me time to think things through. I size Bruce up; he's about six foot one, around two hundred pounds, give or take. He's a dark guy, looks like he broods a lot, which surprises me. I'd never thought that Lois would be drawn to such a broody person.

"I thought you didn't do interviews?"

"I don't, but I think this should be an exception, we'll just talk business though."

"Ah, yeah, of course. I'd like to say I'm honored but I honestly don't know what to think."

"It's understandable." Bruce simply states as he leads me out of the elevator, through the lobby and into the waiting car. "Clark Kent, this is Alfred."

"Afternoon Master Kent."

"Ah, afternoon Alfred." I'm a little put off by the British butler.

"To the hotel Master Bruce?"

"Thank you Alfred." I watch Bruce and Alfred as they converse. Both comfortable with the exchange, I feel so out of place.

"You might want to be a little bit more discreet with the staring." Bruce says, looking out the window onto the city.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. You have to be curious about me." Bruce answers knowingly.

"Just a bit." I push my glasses up on my nose, finding them a pain.

"We're nearing the hotel now Master Bruce, public or service entrance?"

"We'll go the service entrance thanks Alfred."

"The last thing you need is to be seen with me, huh?"

"Nothing to do with being seen with you Clark, I just don't like to be seen."

"You're in the wrong city, Metropolis is shocking for privacy."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, here we are." Bruce leaves the car as it comes to a stop. I also exit the car and follow Bruce to the service elevator. I'm amazed, even the service elevator is a better quality than any other service elevator I've ever seen. Bruce punches the button to the top floor, the elevator hums into life…

**

* * *

Sidewalk below Lex Towers:**

"Remind me why we're here again Lo?" Jimmy asks, a little antsy.

"It's good to see that my cousin married a real man." I reply sarcastically.

Jimmy puffs his chest out. "I'm a real man. You better not get me started down that road again Lo."

"Ah, I forgot how much you whined like a little girl." I hear Jimmy spluttering as I enter the building. I can feel a change in the environment, I shiver.

"This is spooky." Jimmy whispers from behind me.

"Welcome to Lex Tower Ms Lane and Mr Olsen." Some perky bimbo greets us.

"Miss, it's Miss Lane not Ms." Jimmy chuckles beside me as I respond.

"I'm sorry Miss Lane, follow me please." She holds the same perky tone.

"Ooh goody." I rub my hands together in mock eagerness. Jimmy laughs and the perky blonde's features tighten. My smile grows, I'm already getting to this woman; I'm getting better with age.

Jimmy leans towards me and whispers conspiratorially. "Keep at her, I think she's cracking." He winks at me.

I wink back and grin. "To our left here we have the statue donated-"

"Thanks, ah…" I look at her name tag, "Carol, but we're not here for a tour; we just want to get our interview and then leave." I force a smile.

"I'm sorry Miss Lane, but it's my job to give a guided tour to all who visit Mr Luthor."

Jimmy tries this time, sounding more understanding… "Carol we really do understand that this is part of your job but we really need to be quick about all this because we have deadlines and other engagements to meet."

"We won't tell Lex, Carol." I quickly add in.

She seems to ponder this for a while. "Ok, but if Mr Luthor asks I even showed you the imported jade statue and that you got here a half hour early."

"Uh-huh, sounds good honey." I reply flippantly.

She does a little bob of her head and proceeds to show us to the elevator. She presses the call button and the doors immediately slide open.

"It's like we're in the twilight zone." Jimmy whispers in my ear.

"Nah, Lex is just overly dramatic. A real drama queen actually, now I know why he dumped Lana, there wasn't enough attention around for two drama queens."

I hold back my giggle and Jimmy gives me an odd look, Carol pretends that she didn't hear me as she jabs at an unmarked button. I feel like humming the X-Files theme but resist. Carol looks like she wants to say something but continues to stay silent. So she's not as slow as I originally thought. The elevator doors ding and slide open with a slight hissing sound. Jimmy jumps behind me; I turn and glare at him. He rolls his eyes knowing that I'm going to give him hell afterwards. I follow Carol to a waiting room, a receptionist sitting behind a desk next to two large oak doors.

"Miss Lois Lane and Mr Jimmy Olsen are here to see Mr Luthor." Carol says to the brunette. The brunette nods and goes back to what she's doing. Carol turns to us.

"Mr. Luthor will be with you in a few minutes, please make yourselves comfortable." She indicates some couches to our right.

"Thank you Carol." Jimmy smiles as she leaves.

We sit down, "Do you always have to be so nice?" I ask quietly.

"Well someone has to be nice with all your hostility."

"I am not hostile; people just misinterpret my actions and words."

Jimmy's about to reply when the oak doors smoothly slide open and Lex strides out, a fake smile adorning his face, "Lois… Jimmy… it's good to see the both of you. This way please."

I don't like the look on Lex's face nor his tone of voice, but follow, curiosity always getting the best of me…

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

**Bruce's hotel room:**

"The meal was delicious thanks Bruce."

"I'll send your compliments down to the chef. Anyway, I'm surprised you held off asking all your questions for this long." Bruce leans back in his chair.

"I wasn't that obvious was I?"

"No, I just have a talent for reading people."

"I guess being Batman you would."

Shock quickly crosses Bruce's features but he quickly regains his composure and grins, "I'm glad it's Superman who figured it out and not Lex Luthor."

I laugh, a good hearty laugh, Bruce soon joins me. I wanted so desperately to dislike this man before me but he's genuinely a good guy. Now, I just need to sort out where we stand and what I owe him for taking care of my family.

"Clark, I want to be honest with you, I came here today with no intention of getting to know you. I wanted to hate you for leaving Lois and the twins and Martha. But I saw the way your face lit up when you saw Lois emerge from Perry's office; you can't fake that kind of love. Any man who loves Lois that much and can fly in and save her from certain doom is definitely in my good books."

"Ah… thanks. I think." I smile.

"Anyway, there are a few things that I've set up for the kids." I go to interrupt but Bruce puts his hand up… "Please, let me finish. I've set up trust funds in their names, the apartment is all yours and Lois', I bought it for her anyway. Those kids deserve the best Clark, hell Lois deserves the best. So, I don't want to hear any complaints or questions about you owing me, you better be the best father and partner in the world. You screw up and I'll hurt you with one of those green rocks."

"Bruce, I honestly don't know what to say, this is all so much. Thank you. And I would never do anything to hurt Lois, Lara or Jack, they're my world now… So, Lois, told you about all that huh?" I change the subject, not comfortable talking about my feelings with another guy.

"Actually your Mom told me all about the different kryptonite."

"My mom, seriously?"

"I tell the truth man."

"I don't doubt you, just a shock that it'd be my Mom."

"Your Mom has one of the most wicked senses of humour that I've come across."

"You're pulling my leg."

"I kid you not, you should hear her and Lois when the kids aren't around, you're eyebrows would raise higher than you ever could."

"Wow." I'm stunned, I knew my Mom could be sly at times, never realised she had a sense of humour that matched Lois'.

"Ok, as much as I'd love to sit here and just chat, we've got an interview to get over with."

"Sure thing man, just let me grab my note book." Bruce really is a good guy; I think this is going to be a long and valuable friendship.

"Just before we get down to business, could you look into something for me?"

"Sure Clark, what is it?" I relay all the info I can remember on the kidnapping…

**

* * *

Lex Tower:**

"So Lois, how are the children?" Lex asks as he makes his way behind his desk.

"I would prefer to not discuss my children with you."

"How's Lana then?" he asks with a smirk.

"Happy, living her life without you." His smirk falters, I grin at my little victory. I see Jimmy shift uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye.

"Jimmy how's Chloe and you're daughter?" Jimmy opens his mouth but I cut him off…

"Jimmy's and my family are out of bound topics Lex." I cross my arms.

"What do you think about this Superman?" Lex inquires, obviously trying to keep his expression neutral.

"I thought I was the one interviewing you?"

"Just curious about your opinion on Metropolis' new savior… I hear that Clark's back in town. Where'd he go anyway?" he smirks at me again.

"That Lex is none of your business. Let's get on with the interview now, first question Lex…"

"There is no interview, I changed my mind." Lex says as he comes to stand just in front of Jimmy and me.

"You what? No… you did not drag me half way across the city to just say no."

"I did and it's done."

My blood boils, I'm absolutely pissed off. Jimmy puts his hand on my shoulder. I clench my fist and slam it into Lex's face. He stumbles back, hands flying to his face.

"Get out now before I call security." He grins as he wipes at the blood now spilling from his nose.

"C'mon Lo." Jimmy tugs on my arm, pulling me towards the doors.

"Stay away from my family and friends Lex or your life won't be worth living."

"Threats won't do you any good Lois." He calls out as I confidently stride out of his office with Jimmy in tow. I turn around to Lex one last time…

"You're up to something Lex, I know it and I am going to stop you." I turn and continue to the elevator.

The elevator doors slide open and we enter. Jimmy pushes the button for the ground floor and the doors slide shut. I shake my hand, the grazes on my knuckles stinging.

"You alright Lo? You really shouldn't have hit him."

"I'm fine Jimmy and I'm sorry. Lex Luthor has always been able to get under my skin."

"Why do you think he called us out here Lo?"

"You get the feeling he's up to something?" Jimmy nods, "Well I guess it's up to us to find out."

"I knew I wasn't going to like your answer."

"You never do."

"Maybe one day I'll learn not to ask."

"Maybe one day."

The elevator doors slide open and we exit on the ground floor; Carol immediately pouncing on us.

"I'm sorry but you two have to leave the premises immediately."

"Look Carol, we're leaving so just cool it." I snap at her and stalk out of the building leaving Jimmy to stumble through all and any apologies. I hail a cab as Jimmy comes to stand next to me.

"Perry's not going to be happy."

"Daily Planet thanks." I address the cabbie, choosing to ignore Jimmy.

"Aren't you supposed to go home now?" Jimmy asks.

"The kids don't get home for another hour and Martha's out doing Martha things. There's no point in me going home and I want to follow a few things up on Lex."

**

* * *

Lex's office:**

"Are you alright Mr Luthor?" Lex's brunette secretary asks as she hands him a wet cloth.

"I'm fine Violet." Lex answers stoically as he wipes his face with the cloth.

"Did you learn what you wanted from Lane?"

Lex smirks. "Not everything, her body language at the mention of Superman and Clark Kent told me all I need to know though." He laughs. "How on earth do they expect glasses to hide his identity?"

"Not everyone's as smart as you are Lex."

"I knew there was a reason I hired you." Lex smiles seductively as he pulls Violet close to him for a deep kiss…

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you for taking the time to read this fic and thanks to EveryDayofarelives for your enthusiasm for this story. Hope you all enjoy the updates._

**Chapter 27:**

**The Bullpen: **

Argh! I slam my pen down in frustration, my laptop bouncing slightly. I rub my temples, my head throbbing.

"I'm ba-ack." Clark says jovially as he slams his briefcase down on the desk.

I look at him, hands still at my temples, "I take it things went well?"

"You could say that, I got a rare interview with Bruce Wayne and I think I've just made myself a friend. I don't have many of those you know." His smile grows wider but then his face takes on a concerned look…"Lo, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Clark. I've just got a headache and I'm hitting brick walls everywhere I turn in this kidnapping case."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest." He orders more than asks.

"You know what; I think I might just do that." I pack my notes and laptop into my bag. I slide my jacket on and walk past Clark. He catches my right hand; I wince as he brushes over the grazes on my knuckles.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing. I was in a hurry and clipped my hand on a brick wall when Jimmy and I were out for lunch. It was rather stupid really." I want to tell him about Lex, but now isn't the time nor the place.

"If you say so." I can tell that he doesn't buy any of it.

"Why don't you come by the apartment later, have dinner with the munchkins?"

A smile quickly engulfs his face, "Sounds great, what time?"

I can sense others in the office watching our exchange, I choose to ignore them like the old Lois Lane would, "How about six again?"

"I think I can manage that."

"Great, see you then. Bye Clark."

I steadily walk to the elevator, wanting to run and hide from the scrutiny of all around me. I hope that Clark doesn't look at me; I fear that he'll see that I'm lying to him. I walk into the elevator with a couple of other reporters, Kat Grant slides in next to me, "Why hello Lois, I see that you and Kent are getting cozy." I knew it was too good to be true, trouble had to find me.

"Drop it Kat, Clark and I are old friends and his Mom lives with me."

"Oh c'mon Lo… he's a total hunk and you're saying that there's nothing between the two of you."

I sigh; I'm so not in the mood for Kat today, I'm never in the mood for Kat.

"Kat, get a life and stay out of mine." I snap at her, the doors open on the sixth floor and I exit, not being able to stand Kat and her awful perfume. People stop their work to stare at me, I wave and walk to the stairwell. I descend and ignore the chatter that's started on the previous floor. Luckily enough I don't run into anybody on the stairs, I'm left to my thoughts and the echoing clicking of my heels on the cement steps. I exit the stairwell into the lobby and make a beeline for the door Kat pouncing on me again.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to know what's going on, remember that I'm in charge of the gossip column and I happen to have Bruce Wayne's ex standing in front of me. I want my story."

I turn on her angrily, "There is no story Kat, this is my life. Bruce and I weren't working so we ended things, so what if I'm moving on with my life? Whether there's something going on with Clark and me it doesn't matter to the likes of you."

"Go ahead Lois; tell me what you think of me."

"Not here, not now, not ever Kat." I walk away from her, heading down the street to hail a cab.

"You're a coward."

"Hurl insults like a teenager Kat, very mature. You're just jealous."

"Jealous of who? You?"

"Yeah, you always have been, you're jealous because I landed Bruce Wayne, you're jealous of my career and you're jealous that everybody likes me better than you; you cheap skank."

"I'm the cheap skank? It's only been a day since you were dumped by Bruce and you're already all over Clark and Superman."

"You know what Kat, I pity you… I'm done, I'm not doing this, I'm going home to my children." I stalk off, not even giving her a backwards glance.

I walk a few blocks when my cell starts ringing; it's Chloe, "Hey baby."

"Lo, is everything ok? Jimmy just called me, he said Kat attacked you."

Well isn't Jimmy just whipped. "I'm fine Chlo, she just pushed all the wrong buttons."

"Lo, she always pushes your buttons, that's why she's Kat Grant."

"Cha… I have a few choice names for her too."

"Lo, Jimmy told me about Lex too." I sigh, Jimmy's so dead.

"Is there anything he doesn't tell you?"

I hear Chlo sigh, "What do you think Lex wants?"

"I don't know Chlo; I have a feeling it's got something to do with the kidnappings."

"Have you told Clark?"

"Hell no Chlo."

"Lois you have to tell him."

"I know, I just want to figure out a few things first."

"It might be too late by the time you decide to. He can help."

"I've only just got him back Chlo, I don't want him to go off and do something stupid. Lex might make him do just that."

"That's true. I'll get in touch with a few of my old contacts; see what they can find out."

"I really appreciate that Chlo…how's your little munchkin going?"

"She's currently stuffing her face with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but otherwise good."

"Tell her I say hi." I hear Chlo say hi to Hannah and Hannah responds, garbled.

"She says hi back. Say hi to your munchkins for me… and Hannah."

"Will do. You guys want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like a plan Lo, I'll call you tomorrow to sort everything out, hang on a sec…" I hear Chlo say something to Hannah and a lot of shuffling.

"Sorry to cut our chat short Lo but I gotta go, Hannah broke a glass."

"K baby, love you."

"Love you too, bye Lo." The familiar click in my ear. I feel like I've walked off most of my anger, I walk to the curb and hail a cab, needing to see my babies.

**

* * *

Back in the bull pen:**

"Hey CK!" Jimmy walks to me, he sounds out of breath.

"You alright Jimmy?"

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Jimmy looks frustrated when a red-head butts in.

"Hello Clark, I'm Kat." I paint a fake smile on my face as I realize she's the redhead from the elevator that marinated in her perfume.

"Ah, hi. Nice to meet you." Jimmy pulls faces behind Kat. I try not to laugh.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight."

Well she's forward isn't she? "I'm sorry Kat but I have plans with family tonight."

"How about tomorrow night?"

She doesn't get it does she? "Sorry Kat, I'm sure you're a nice lady but I'm not your guy. I'm already involved with someone." Jimmy shakes his head, I give him a 'what' look and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Really?" Kat draws out. "Anyone I know?"

"I really don't know and I'm sorry but I'm not comfortable discussing my private life with a stranger."

Jimmy sends me the thumbs up as Kat slinks off to prey on another unsuspecting guy.

"Way to go CK." Jimmy puts his hand up for a high five.

"Thanks, I guess." I reply as I slap his hand. "Is she always like that?"

"That was Kat on her good behavior."

"Well aren't I just lucky."

"You escaped a lot better off than Lois did not ten minutes ago." I can see that Jimmy instantly regrets his words.

"What happened between Kat and Lois Jimmy?"

"Um…" Jimmy gulps, "Kat, ah… Kat verbally attacked Lo and Lo verbally attacked back."

"It wasn't anything too public was it?" I don't think Lois needs that sort of exposure after last night.

"Just right down on the sidewalk."

"You mean here, in front of the Planet?" Perry's going to have a heart attack.

"Kent! Get in here!"

"You don't think this has anything to do with… that?"

Jimmy nods and places his hand on my shoulder, "Good luck bud."

"Ah, thanks." I reply as I head into Perry's office.

"Yes Perry?"

"Close the door Kent." I nod and do as I was asked. "Do you know what happened about ten minutes ago outside the lobby?" I stuff my hands deep into my pockets.

"I heard about something between Lois and Kat but I don't know what it was."

"Well it was a very public display between two employees of the Daily Planet."

I still don't see what this has to do with me…

"Apparently it all stems from you."

"Huh?"

"Kent, what's between you and Lane?"

I sit down and run a hand through my hair. "We were… involved a few years back and the twins are mine." Perry looks shocked.

"Care to elaborate."

"We had a thing a few years back and…"

"I don't need to know about the past, I want to know about the now."

"Ah… we're keeping things quiet?"

"Kent are you telling me that or asking me because I have no idea."

"Telling you, I think…"

"Well Kent, I know you can't control Lois, because well no one can but you need to put her on a tight leash or at least put a muzzle on Mad dog Lane."

"Easier said than done."

"Well, she's you're problem now Superman."

"Thanks Perry." I answer sarcastically.

"Aren't you writing up that Wayne interview and the new hospital wing opening?"

"Yes sir."

"Well why are you still sitting in here?"

"I'm not." I answer and flee the office. Perry wants me to rein Lois in; does he know what kind of certain death he's assigned me?

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

**Lois's Apartment, 6:05 pm:**

"You're late Kent." I say as I whip the door open, making sure that Clark hears the humor in my voice.

"Sorry, there was a pile up on the freeway."

"It's alright; I saw you on the news before I lost the TV to Kim Possible." Clark laughs and I can't help but smile.

"Daddy!" Lara screams as she bounces over the couch and launches at Clark.

"Hi sweetie." Martha calls from the lounge room.

"Hey Mom, how are you?"

"Good, Lois gave me the night off."

"That doesn't mean you're cooking does it?"

So that's how he's playing, well two can play at that. "Yes Smallville time to suffer."

"Mommy's a good cook Daddy, she just doesn't cook often."

That's my girl, always looking out for me. "Thanks honey."

Lara grins proudly. "Since when did you cook Lo?"

"Since your Mom held me hostage in the kitchen and wouldn't let me leave till I wouldn't poison our kids." I stick my tongue out at Martha; she pokes hers out in return.

"It was for the greater good of humanity." Martha replies with a straight face.

"Mom, you're my hero." Clark bows his head slightly.

"I'm not talking to either of you anymore… and Lara, why aren't you sticking up for me?"

She shrugs, looking content to be in her Daddy's arms. "Well I'm not talking to you either." I playfully add as I tickle her.

"Jack!" I call out. "I think he's playing his PS3, he's addicted to the thing."

Lara nods her head in agreement. "He won't ever let me play." She pouts.

"It's not like you don't push him around in everything else." I add. Lara looks at me sheepishly.

"Does my little angel give her little brother a hard time?" Clark asks Lara, she smiles, her smile exactly the same as Clark's.

"Yes Mommy." Jack walks out, rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy's here."

Jack smiles, he looks at Clark and the smile falters a bit. "Oh…hi..."

I want to hang my head in shame, Clark's smile dims. "Hi Jack, how's my little boy?"

"Good." He replies and wanders off to sit on Martha's lap. I can tell that Martha's as unhappy with the unraveling of events as Clark and I are. Lara squirms out of Clark's grip, she runs up to Jack and grabs his arm.

"I wanna talk to you!" She drags Jack into the bedroom. I walk back into the kitchen and add the finishing touches to dinner.

"Are you feeling alright now Lo?"

"Yeah Smallville, had a nap and now I'm ready to fight the world if it comes to that."

He laughs… "I'm sure you'd win fifty times over."

"Is that all?" Martha teases as she comes to join us… "What can I do to help?"

"Shoo you, it's your night off; I got this." I shoo Martha away playfully.

"You have my Mom slaving away all day and night; you should be ashamed of yourself." Clark teases playfully.

"Really Clarkie? I think your Mom gets it pretty good." I play along.

"And how do you figure that?" Martha joins in.

"She gets to experience the greatness that is Lois Lane." The three of us laugh. I feel great, I can't remember the last time I was this relaxed and in the kitchen no less.

Jack and Lara walk out, Lara looks like she's the cat that just ate the canary and Jack looks like he ate some mighty awful humble pie. Jack walks up to Clark and tugs on his jacket…

"I'm sorry… daddy." He looks pained as he says daddy. But Clark doesn't seem to notice, pleased that the word left Jack's lips.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about little man." Clark says as he lifts Jack up into his arms.

Jack nods his head. "Ok." He hugs Clark gingerly and then wriggles out of Clark's arms. Jack places himself on the couch and watches what's left of Kim Possible. Lara hugs Clark's leg and then joins her brother on the couch.

"You should never underestimate the power of big sisters." I say in wonder, I don't know what I would do without my little girl sometimes.

"Have you managed to locate Lucy yet?" Clark asks.

I furrow my brows, the nagging feeling returning… "Not yet Smallville, I guess she doesn't want to be found yet."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault … anyway let's not go there, its dinner time."

* * *

"That was delicious Lois, thank you very much."

"You're welcome Smallville, just don't get used to it." I ball up a napkin and throw it at him. It hits him in the face, Jack and Lara laugh while Martha shakes her head.

"You'll pay for that later Lo." Clark smirks.

"Promises Smallville…Promises."

"What's for dessert mommy?" Jack asks.

"Grandma's famous apple pie sweetie."

"Yay!" the twins exclaim and clap in unison. I start clearing the table, Clark starts helping.

"I've got it thanks Clark. You sit down and talk with your Mom and the kids."

"Oh ok; only if you let me help with the dishes after dessert."

"Deal." I smile at Clark and he smiles back. I could really get used to this.

I clear the last of the dishes and set about getting the apple pie from the oven where it was warming.

Lara comes into the kitchen and starts grabbing the whipped cream, custard and ice-cream.

"Thanks sweetie." She places the accompaniments on the table and returns to me for a big hug. I'm warmed by my daughters touch; she's so much like her father. I rub her back lovingly. And she returns to her seat at the table.

"Here we go." I place servings of pie down in front of Clark and Martha and then return with Jack and Lara's. I finally sit down with my piece.

"I forgot how good your famous pies really are mom." Clark beams.

"You think this pie is good… you should have tried the apple and blueberry pie that I made the other day."

"Was it a big hit?"

"Ask Lois, she ate the whole thing." Clark turns to me, his eyebrow arched.

"Mommy! I wanted some of that pie." Lara whines.

"You ate the whole pie?" Clark asks surprised.

"Ah… well I was home alone after a stressful day, there was no one to say no." I shove almost half my piece of pie in my mouth and grin. Clark shakes his head and Lara pouts as she finishes hers off. We finish the rest of our dessert in silence. I etch the scene before me permanently into my memory… our first family dinner.

"Here let me help with that." Clark says as he grabs all the dirty dishes and super speeds them clean.

"Smallville!" I exclaim in frustration, although I am glad that I didn't have to do the dishes.

"What Lo?"

"Wow! Can you do that again?" Jack asks excitedly, it's the most excited I've seen him towards Clark.

"Ah…" Clark looks unsure of what to say or do.

"Jack, you didn't use your manners." I admonish him, hoping that he'll momentarily forget about the super speed.

"Could you please do that again daddy?" Whoa! Did he just say daddy without being forced?

"Did…ah…huh…" Clark's verbal vomit is exactly what I was thinking.

"How about another time sweetie." Martha saves us from having to think of anything to say. She proudly picks Jack up and wanders into the lounge room.

"I can run fast too." Lara pipes up.

"I bet you can sweetie." I reply, still in shock from Jack.

"Seriously, look." Lara speeds into the lounge room, pats Jack on the head and returns to stand in front of us in the blink of an eye.

Now when did that happen? Lara never said anything about the super speed. Clark looks at me questioningly. He then bends down to Lara's eye level…

"That's really great sweetheart, but you know you can never do that in front of anybody else?" He keeps his tone even and calm.

She nods. "Uh-huh, I know… it's just like with how strong I am, right mommy?" she turns to me.

"That's right sweetie. How long have you been able to do that?"

Lara looks to Jack and they appear to have a conversation with their eyes, "Well… you know a couple of weeks back when we went to Uncle Bruce's? Well Jack and I were playing outside and it just happened and so we thought it would be cool to have a secret of our own coz everybody else had big secrets and we wanted one too." She says in one breath.

"She's definitely your daughter Lois."

"Smallville now is not the time for that."

"Right Lara, I understand that you and Jack thought it would be cool to have a secret but you've got to tell mommy, grandma or me when something happens with your abilities. Ok?"

"Ok." She replies happily. "Can I have a bubble bath now? Please?"

"Sure baby, go on."

"I want the ducky!" Jack calls out as he races Lara to the bathroom; she slows down and lets Jack win this time. Clark comes to stand beside me; he laces his fingers around mine.

"Dinner was delicious thanks Lo and thank you for the wonderful apple pie mom."

Martha smiles at us, her look lingering on our intertwined hands. "Anytime sweetie, hopefully this will become an everyday occurrence."

"I'd love for you to have dinner with us every night Clark, what do you think?" he has that far off look again. "Earth to Clark… come in Clark? Clark?"

He shakes his head, "Ah… yeah… sorry to cut this short but there's been a shipping accident on the west coast, I got to go." He lets go of my hand, I instantly feel cold at the loss of contact.

"Be careful honey." Martha hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"Always mom." He replies.

I walk Clark to the balcony where he's shedding his outer layer of clothing. "Clark, do you think that you could swing by on your way home after yo-" I'm silenced as Clark's lips descend upon my own; the kiss is all too brief.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm done, I want to talk to you but most of all I want to spend time with you."

I smile. "Go get 'em Smallville." He smiles and launches into the air to do what he does best, save the world…

* * *

_Please be kind and review, I love to hear what you think of the story._


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks to Weird-O-Ville and EveryDayofourlives for reviewing :)_

**Chapter 29:**

**Lois' apartment, 10:30pm:**

I feel my eyelids getting heavy; I look at the time on my laptop… damn, when's Clark going to get back? I sit up a little straighter on the couch and return to pouring over the notes I have on the kidnapping, the nagging feeling returning once more. I sigh as I rub my face. I hear a slight thud from the balcony.

"Pretty lady like you shouldn't leave her doors unlocked." Clark smirks, still in his super suit as he leans against the doorframe.

"See, I was waiting for my incredibly hot boyfriend to sneak in…" I trail off as I stand.

"Have I told you how much I love plaid on you?" I walk closer.

"Uh-huh. Funnily enough, plaid looks better on me than it does you."

Clark chuckles and I can't help but join in. "Do you mind if I go in and say 'night to the kids? I feel bad about taking off without saying bye."

"You don't even have to ask Clark. They're your children too." He smiles appreciatively.

"Oh and Clark?" he turns to look at me.

"Yeah Lo?"

"Jack's a light sleeper so try not to make too much noise." He nods and proceeds.

"Oh and Clark, before you change outta the super suit I want to interview you for Perry."

"K Lois, just let me see the kids first."

I nod and watch him walk into our kids' room. I so desperately want to follow and watch him with the twins but I let him have at least a little time alone with them. So as to not let my thoughts turn sour I gather all my notes and place them back in my briefcase. I scavenge around for my digital recorder; I know it's in here somewhere.

"Looking for this?" Clark asks as his arms snake around my waist, he pulls me close and nuzzles my neck. As much as I want to continue, I have to get this interview done for Perry.

"Thanks Smallville, now how about we do this interview before you get distracted again."

He pouts, "I'm always distracted around you."

I'm thankful that I haven't blushed this time but Clark's new found confidence is still throwing me for a loop. "Ah… ok Clarkie… remember? Taking things slow… we have an interview to do and you wanted to talk to me about something earlier?"

He lets go of me and plops onto the couch, "Well, let's get this interview over and done with then."

I feel bad for shutting him down this way but know it's the only way to complete the tasks at hand…"Ok, I've written up most of the article already… I just need you to answer a few questions so I can quickly finish it up and then e-mail it to Perry for the morning edition."

"You've written most of it already?" he asks shocked.

"Well yeah… anyway, first question; what's your name?" I ask as I click on the recording device.

"Well, everyone calls me Superman but my birth name is Kal-El." He glares at me a little when he says Superman.

I click the device off, "You sure you want to do the whole Kal-El story, what happens if someone remembers Kal?"

"Superman's honest Lois, and if someone does recognize Kal then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

I nod my head and click the device on, "Where do you come from?"

He smiles wanly, "From the planet Krypton."

"Are there others like you?" even though I know the answer the question has to be asked.

He looks at me sadly, "Not that I know of, my planet was long ago destroyed by instabilities within its core. My parents sent me here before the planet exploded."

"What abilities do you possess?"

His smile is brighter this time, "Well obviously I can fly, I have x-ray vision, laser vision, super speed, strength… ice breath but it's not that interesting."

I giggle at the look on his face but continue before he says anything else about it, "Where do you get your powers from?"

"Well simply, the Sun, see the sun on Krypton was red and I would have been human, but the sun in this galaxy is yellow and it gives me these special abilities."

"What is your purpose?"

Clark seems to think for a few seconds before replying, "As cliché as it sounds I want to help, I want to make the world a safer place to live in and put an end to crime… no wait, scrap the put an end to crime. I want to help those who don't have the strength to help themselves."

I click the recorder off again, "Thanks Smallville, you really are a big boy scout."

"Never been a scout in my life… do you mind if I have a shower?"

"Sure, while you change I'll quickly type this up." I grab my laptop and let my fingers dance over the keyboard.

"Can I read it when you're done? Please?" he uses the same puppy dog look that Jack does.

"Sorry Smallville, you'll have to wait for the morning edition."

"Aw please?" he tries the look again.

"Unfortunately for you I'm a mom and I'm immune to that look. Jack tries it like a hundred times a day."

He smirks and heads into the bathroom with his clothes that I'd brought in earlier. Calling out over his shoulder, "No you're just heartless."

"Bite me Smallville." I hear him chuckle and turn back to the laptop in front of me… now is there a 'y' in instabilities? I type it in and the program automatically corrects it for me. Ah, so there's none then. I smile as I type the last period and save.

I wander into my office and connect the laptop to the net and send Perry the article. I disconnect and return to the lounge room with my laptop, placing it in my briefcase and then tidying up a little.

"Didn't know you knew how to clean up. You never cease to amaze me."

"That's right Smallville and you better never forget it." I put my hand on my hip and point one of Jack's school shoe's at Clark. He looks amused and sits on the couch.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your shower."

"Anytime Smallville, you don't have to ask you know."

"Thanks Lois."

I put Jack's shoe with its partner behind the couch and sit next to Clark. "So what'd you want to talk to me about Smallville?"

He sighs and suddenly looks really tired. "First off… after whatever happened with Kat earlier, Perry wants me to put you on a tight leash."

"Superman or not, you'll never be able to do that."

"And why's that Lo?"

I smirk, "That's not the point… I'll try and behave, but there's no guarantee."

"That's all I ask for." He says seriously.

"Is there anything else?"

He takes my right hand and lightly rubs my healing knuckles, "That's healing fast."

"Yeah, ever since I was pregnant I've healed a lot faster than I used to… not anywhere near as fast as Lara heals."

"Any other physical changes since the pregnancy?" he asks, he almost looks awestruck.

"Guess I'm a little stronger, I react faster than I used to and I guess my senses are a little heightened. But nothing that makes me too special." I smile brightly at him.

"Bruce said it was a difficult pregnancy, what happened?"

My smile falls, "I was pregnant for like six weeks, the human body can't take that kind of stress so there were complications." Hopefully he won't ask anymore questions.

"What kind of complications?" damn, knew he wouldn't drop it.

"I almost died Clark and spent two weeks in a coma. Lara was a bit small but Jack was tiny, he almost didn't make it either."

Clark has a sad look on his face; he looks how he used to when he'd brood over Lana. "I'm so sorry."

"Clark, it's not your fault."

He looks into my eyes; I can tell he's still blaming himself. I don't know what to say to make him feel any better so I lean towards him, capturing his lips. Clark instantly deepens the kiss and I pull him down with me. We both start undoing the buttons on each other's shirts, never breaking the kiss. Clark slides his shirt off, momentarily breaking the kiss. He begins nuzzling my neck and I run my hands up and down his body. He returns to my mouth and we continue to wrestle with our tongues, his hands now running up and down my body, my fingers running through his silky locks.

"What happened to taking things slow?" he asks huskily before nipping on my ear.

"To hell with slow Smallville. I want you now!"

I feel him grin against my ear. He stands and lifts me into his arms, walking towards my bedroom. We continue to kiss. All of a sudden Clark goes stiff and he mutters 'damn' against my lips.

I sigh in frustration, "Duty calls again doesn't it?"

He nods, I kiss him again and wriggle out of his arms. "I'm so sorry Lois."

"Don't be. Just go and save those who need to be saved." I say softly, glad it didn't come out harsh or sarcastic.

"I'll make it up to you, promise."

"You better." I grin slyly.

He kisses me again and then flashes into his super suit. "I might be a while so I'll see you tomorrow at work. Night Lo."

"Night Clark, be careful."

"Always." He lets loose the famous Kent smile and disappears.

I do up my buttons and then retrieve his discarded clothes, placing them on a chair in my room. I collapse into the bed and sigh, guess I'm going to have to get used to sharing my man with the world.

I sigh again; I roll over and try to drift off to sleep…

* * *

_Please be kind and review, I love hearing what you guys think of the story..._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

**The Bullpen, 8:49am:**

"So Clark, how about dinner tonight?" Kat tries to drape herself over Clark.

I push her off with one hand, "Back off kitty, it's too early for the skank to be outta her cage."

Clark glares at me. "Sorry Kat, I've got plans tonight."

"We've got plans Smallville." I thwack his suit from last night against his chest. I ignore Kat's look of glee as she runs off towards her office.

"I thought you were going to behave and we were keeping quiet?"

"Can it Smallville, I'm tired and today's just one of those bad days."

"But what about what people will think?"

"I've never in my life given a s--t what people think before, so why should I now."

"What about Kat, she ran off rubbing her hands together at the scoop you just handed her on a silver platter."

"Kat can go shove it up her a-"

"LANE! Get in here and bring Kent." Perry screamed throughout the office.

"Bad day just got worse." I mutter under my breath as I yank on Clark's tie and enter Perry's office.

"Being called into Perry's office can't always mean you're in trouble." Clark supplies, trying to tug his tie out of my grip.

I ignore him, let go of his tie and sit in a chair opposite Perry. "Lane, explain to me why I have a complaint about you from Lex Luthor? And while we're at it what was that about in front of the lobby."

I sit up straight in my chair, lace my hands together and reply in a calm even voice, "First off, I was provoked. Lex's face happened to be in the way of my fist. Second, I was provoked; Kat should learn to mind her own business. I'm sorry Perry, it won't happen again." I answer not feeling any remorse at all or meaning the apology. I can feel the anger radiate off Clark.

"Cut the crap Lois. We both know it will happen again. Anyway, I want you to try and get along with Kat, don't want you two to be buddies, but just a little bit of civility would be nice."

"Is that all?" I ask, still keeping my composure.

"I don't always call you in here to reprimand you Lois." Perry sighs, sounding tired.

"I know… I'm sorry." This time I do mean my words.

"Anyway, great job on the Superman interview Lane, Kent the Wayne interview was good too. I want you two to get on top of this kidnapping case, there's more to it than meets the eye. I'm sure there's something the authorities are leaving out."

The nagging feeling returns. "We're on it Perry." I stand and exit the office.

Clark hot on my heels, I can feel his anger bubbling, threatening to overflow. I stop at my desk, sorting through memos. "Are you gonna tell me what that's about or leave me in the dark? Poor trusting, gullible Clark."

"Not here." I reply, not looking at him. He grabs me by the arm.

"Well, we're going to go talk on the roof then." He tugs me towards the door to the roof.

I swat his hand away, my anger rising because he won't let go. "Quit manhandling me Smallville."

He opens the door and shoves me up the first step and then follows. I'm surprised at his anger and sudden burst of confidence, I decide not to push back any harder than I have and ascend the rest of the steps on my own accord. I exit the door onto the rooftop, I take two steps, turn around to face Clark and cross my arms over my chest. Not saying a word, just staring at him.

"What happened with Lex yesterday?"

"Fine, I didn't say anything because I don't want you to go and do something stupid."

"What happened Lois?" he reiterates.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise you Lois, because one of us already does stupid things on a regular basis."

"Alright, I deserved that."

"Yes you did, now answer my question."

I sigh; again it's my fault that we're arguing… "Yesterday Lex requested an exclusive interview with me, reluctantly I complied. Jimmy went with me, so I wasn't alone. Anyway, Lex was acting creepier than usual and all of a sudden he refused the interview and my temper got the better of me."

"Lois, you need to watch out with Lex."

"I know Clark, it wasn't deliberate. A heat of the moment thing."

He rubs his forehead as he steps closer to me, "Why are we fighting? What's wrong this morning Lois?" I can hear the hurt in his voice. My face softens, I feel like I've kicked a puppy…

"I'm sorry Clark… it's just… I couldn't sleep last night and then the kids were running late so Martha couldn't drop them off at school because she had a date with… uh-oh." I wasn't supposed to say that.

"Date with who Lois?"

"Would you look at that?" I exclaim and point to the sky behind Clark, I try to slip past him but he grabs a hold of my hand.

"My Mom has a date with who Lois?"

"No one…"

"Lois…" warning in his voice.

"Ah… why me? Ok, fine, she has a date with Lionel. They've been seeing each other for the last few years but have been keeping it quiet."

A look of disgust settles itself on his face, "Lionel?" he asks.

"Yup, I wasn't too happy with it at first but he's not that bad once you get to know him."

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asks sadly.

"Clark, she hasn't really spent any time with you and I think it was something that she wanted to tell you herself… when she was ready." I place a hand comfortingly on his shoulder and squeeze. Clark nods.

"Are you alright?" why is that always such a stupid question?

"Yeah… just I can't believe… Lionel."

"Your mom's happy Smallville, you should be happy for her too."

"It's just… what about how Lionel was after the stones and his obsession?"

"Lionel knew about your powers Smallville long before you went nutso… he's kept your secret and has been a big help. You just need to give him a chance."

"You're right Lois."

"And don't you ever forget it."

He smiles, "Thanks." I smile back and walk towards the door.

"For what?" I call over my shoulder.

"Always making me smile and for loving me."

"We'll take it one step at a time." I joke and swing the door open, deciding to get back to the bullpen before a search party is sent to spy on us.

I open the door and breeze past the office gossips to my desk. I sit down and start getting my notes out on the kidnapping case, hoping that Clark can find what I'm missing. I see his shadow across the desk and hear him roll his chair around to sit next to me.

"Ok, so what have we got here Lois?"

"Well, here's the police report…" I place a manila folder in front of Clark, "here's the info from Lionel…" I place another file in front of Clark, "and here's the info from Chlo's contacts. All mine have come up blank." I place the last folder in front of Clark.

He opens the top file and starts to sift through the papers, "There's something to this Clark, I just can't figure out what it is."

**

* * *

St Michael's playground:**

"You leave my little brother alone!" I yell at Mark as he kicks dirt on Jack and his friend Thomas.

"Who's gonna make me?" the over-sized fourth grader tries to intimidate me.

"I am." I put my hands on my hips as my friends Jasmine and Kelly come to stand behind me.

Mark laughs at me as his three friends stand behind him. I can sense that Kelly and Jasmine aren't too confident with the situation.

"We're not afraid of you." I say defiantly.

"Look at that… the wimps need a group of girls to defend them."

"Leave my brother alone. You want someone to pick on, then pick on me." I pat my chest.

Mark ignores me and pushes Jack over. Without thinking I push Mark back, I make sure I don't use any of my extra strength. Mark and his friends turn on me, I fight back, making sure I don't hurt them. Mark's friends back off as I trip over; Mark keeps on coming and bends over me. The next thing I know Jack's hanging off his back beating him with one hand, screaming… "Leave my sister alone!"

Miss Jennings runs over to us as Mark throws Jack off his back. Jack's nose begins to bleed. I race to his side, pulling a spare tissue from my pocket. "Here Jack."

"Alright, all of you need to go Miss Ryan's office now." Miss Jennings commands.

She comes to squat by Jack and I. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine." I reply as I lift Jack to his feet.

"Ok, then. Well you two still need to go to Miss Ryan's office."

"Yes Miss Jennings." I reply as I lead Jack back into the school building. "Thanks J."

"Why'd you come and stick up for me?" he asks wide-eyed.

"Jack, I might give you a hard time but I do love you. And nobody's going to mess with my little geek."

He looks at me annoyed but continues to walk and hold the tissue to his nose. I throw my arm around his shoulder and show the rest of the kids that if they mess with my little brother, they mess with me…

* * *

_Please be kind and review_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

**The Bullpen, 10:30 am:**

"Lane." I answer my phone.

"_Miss Lane, I'm Melissa Ryan, there was a slight mishap at the school."_

I panic at the slight mishap… "Are the twins alright?"

"_They're both fine Miss Lane, I'd like to talk to you about the altercation in person, are you able to get to the school?"_

"I'm on my way now."

"_Thank you very much, good bye."_ The woman hangs up.

"I'll be back soon Smallville, cover for me." I grab my jacket and head for the elevator.

"Nuh-uh. I'm coming too Lois, they're my children as well." Clark gets up with me.

"Fine, just get a move on." I don't miss the startled looks on people's faces around the office. Things get messier as time rolls on.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Clark says as he slides his coat on and follows me to the elevator.

"So what's going on?" he asks trying to look innocent.

"I know you were eavesdropping." I accuse.

"Was not." I glare at him. "Ok I was." He quickly concedes.

"See… don't you feel better once you admit I'm right."

"I do 'til you open your mouth afterwards."

"Careful Smallville… I might have to hurt you soon."

"Yeah and I know you can." He says as we step into the elevator…

**

* * *

St Michael's, 20 minutes later:**

"This could have been so much faster if you would have of just done your 'Air Kent' thing." I mumble to Clark as we climb the steps to the entrance of the old building.

"Will you quit whining for like two seconds?"

"That's completely impossible… just like the Earth spinning in the other direction."

"Don't make jokes about that which you don't understand."

"Lighten up Smallville." I say as we enter the building, my words bouncing off the empty corridor.

"Fine, where to now?" Clark asks rather impatiently, I must have been more annoying in the car than I thought I was, well serves him right for not letting me drive.

"This way." I turn right, already knowing exactly where the principal's office is from my stint back here when I was in the fifth grade.

"You know you're way around here?"

"I used to go here once upon a time."

"Explains why you know where the principle's office is."

"Funny Smallville."

"I thought so." He says as we enter the reception area.

"Hi…" I smile the best I could manage, "I'm Lois Lane, I'm here to see Miss Ryan."

"You can have a seat over there." The elderly receptionist points to the seats outside Miss Ryan's office.

We sit. "I have a serious case of deja vu."

"We-"

I immediately cut Clark off, "Can it Smallville."

"You really shouldn't set yourself up if you don't want the criticism."

I'm about to reply when the door swings open. "Good afternoon…" the blonde woman looks shocked to see Clark with me.

"Hi, this is the twins' father, Clark." I offer my hand and she shakes it, Clark does the same.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Melissa." She says to Clark.

"Hi."

I see the top of Lara's head and rush into the office. "Is everything alright sweetie?" I ask her and then see the bloody tissue pressed to Jack's nose.

"I'm fine Mommy; Jack was being picked on so I stopped them."

"Oh baby, did they hurt you?" I ask fussing over Jack.

"Nah… Mommy, I got this when I pulled Mark off Lara. I was helping." He beams, not looking the least bit upset. Lara looks a little sheepish that her little brother came to the rescue.

"I'm just glad you're both alright." I kiss them both on the foreheads.

"Daddy!" Lara cries as she launches at Clark who was deep in discussion with Melissa.

"Hey Angel, are you alright?" he asks as he picks her up.

"Yup… it was no big deal." Clark smiles at her.

Melissa addresses us both now, "It turns out that one of the fourth graders, Mark Mitchell and some of his friends have been giving the younger children problems. He happened to get caught out today because Lara here stepped in to help her little brother. However little lady, I need you to promise me that if there's a next time you'll get the teacher on duty instead of joining in the fight."

"Yes Miss Ryan." Lara says, I know she doesn't mean it… after all, she is my daughter. Whenever I saw someone picking on Lucy I was always in there, getting dirty and teaching the dumb schmuck a lesson, no one and I mean no one ever gave my sister a hard time.

"Ok then, the children aren't in any trouble but we are sending all the students involved home for the day. It's in my experience that after a situation like this they will be distracted for the rest of the day and can be a distraction to the rest of the class."

"Thank you very much Melissa." Clark starts to say bye but I cut in.

"Thank you but what's happening about the bullies?" I want to know what's going to happen to these kids and I want to make sure they leave mine alone.

"We've been in contact with these children's parents and have also instituted several long lunchtime detentions as well as rules that all children stay with their grade."

I nod my head, "Well, thank you for your time and hopefully the next time we meet it will be under better circumstances." I pick Jack up and walk out of the office. Memories of a rather harsh scolding because I broke a bully's nose hounding me.

"Like wise. It was nice to meet you too Clark." Melissa smiles flirtatiously at Clark. I'm not impressed but don't say anything, choosing to leave the reception area altogether.

"Mommy, we gotta get my bag."

"I know sweetie, I'm heading to your classroom now."

"Oh, yeah…"

**

* * *

Daily Planet, elevator heading to the bullpen, 45 minutes later:**

"Are we there yet?" Lara asks. I grit my teeth with frustration; it's all she's said every two minutes for the last half hour.

"Not yet honey, but very VERY soon." I make sure my annoyance is clearly conveyed.

Jack tightens his grip on my hand and counts down as we near our floor. I look to Lara and Clark, Lara tightly holding on to him and Clark looking like he's the happiest man in the world. The elevator dings and my small family walks out into the bullpen, many turning to look at us. Clark appears to be completely oblivious. I plaster a smile on my face and walk on… I've got my family; I really don't care what anybody else thinks.

"So when's your Mom getting here Smallville?" I ask as we near our desks.

"As soon as she finishes her meeting with Bruce and Lionel. I thought you said they were… you know?"

"Are you trying to be obvious? Anyway, 'they' were having brunch and then meeting with Bruce for lunch to discuss details about a charity ball Wayne Enterprises is holding here."

"Oh." Clark says as he sits Lara on his desk.

Jack grabs a pen and starts drawing on a spare notepad. I watch Lara slide off Clark's desk and wander over to Jimmy. I watch her carefully until Jimmy gives me the thumbs up.

"Thanks for going with me Clark… you're much better suited to dealing with authority figures than I am."

"Was that a compliment?" he smirks.

"Don't start Smallville." I lift Jack onto my lap as I sit down. "So, we gonna continue with the kidnapping case or wait 'til the kids have gone?"

"I'll finish looking through the files; do you have anything that you have to wrap up for Perry?"

"Yeah, thanks Smallville." Clark continues to read the files while I start working around Jack and glancing at Lara with Jimmy…

_

* * *

Please be kind and review._


	32. Chapter 32

_Thanks go out to Remey74, Weird-O-Ville and EveryDayofarelives for taking the time to review, you guys rock!_

_Just a heads up that there's not many chapters of this story left, only 5 after this to be precise. Hope everyone who's reading is enjoying. _

_Cheers, Lise._

**Chapter 32:**

**The Bullpen, 2:30pm:**

"Grandma!" Jack yells at the top of his lungs, running at Martha. He starts talking a mile a minute, telling her all about the bully. Martha nods her head and utters small reassurances.

"Hi Martha, thanks for stopping by and grabbing the munchkins."

"Hi Lois, hey Clark. It's really no problem Lo; I was just going to head home anyway."

"Well thank you anyway. How'd lunch go?"

"Good, we've got pretty much everything sorted out. Just had to go over specifics with Bruce."

A young bike courier approaches me, "Hey Miss Lane, got another package for you from Detective Vince."

"Thanks Joey. How's your day been?" I ask as I sign the manifest.

"Yeah, you know. But good now that I've seen you." He winks.

"I have that effect on people." He hands me my file.

"I'll catch ya later then Miss Lane."

"Yeah, see you around Joey." I open the envelope to retrieve the manila folder within. There's a note from Vince attached;

'_Lane,_

_Here's what we've got so far. Our hands are tied._

_I know that you'll be able to get to the bottom of this, can't_

_Let Luthor get away with anymore._

_V.'_

My attention is caught by Lara as she tries to staple some paper to Clark's tie. He's completely oblivious. I know I should say something but it's just too funny. Martha is chatting away to Jimmy, also oblivious to my daughter's actions, Jack just sits quietly, watching her work her magic. Lara succeeds in stapling the pink piece of paper to Clark's tie and does a little jig. She looks up and grins at me. I can't help but smile back. Her grin gets wider as she shakes her head to indicate that I should watch, I nod in reply as she grabs a ruler. She carefully starts to jiggle the piece of paper around making Clark's tie move. Clark swats at his tie as he works, looking down surprised as his hand comes in contact with the piece of paper. Lara quickly comes to stand next to me. The look on Clark's face is priceless, I have no idea how Lara's not keeled over with laughter, I know I almost am.

"Ok, who did that? I like this tie." He looks around, his gaze coming to rest on Lara…

"You're too much like you're mother." He accuses as he tries to tug the piece of paper away.

I put my hand up for a high five and Lara slaps it. "Good job honey."

"Well, I'll get the kids and head home then." Martha interrupts before Clark can start on me.

"Ok, thanks Martha." I hand her my keys while Clark fusses over Jack and Lara. My need to laugh over Lara's antics long forgotten as emotion swells within me.

"Be good for Grandma you two." He gently says to them.

"We will." Lara answers, distracted.

"Love you two and no more fighting today, Aunt Chlo, Uncle Jimmy and Hannah are coming over for dinner tonight and I need you to clean your room."

"Oh Mom!" Jack whines.

"Come on, let's get going." Martha leads the two to the elevator.

I turn back to the file in my hand and sit slowly at my desk, my eyes never once leaving the file. Clark leaves me to read the file in silence for about forty minutes. "Anything in there Lois?"

I sigh and rub my eyes, "Nope, nothing we don't already have."

Clark sighs also; he begins tapping his pencil on the desk. "Hey Smallville, let's try something different."

"Ok?" he answers intrigued.

"I've seen this done a few times, I'm gonna close my eyes and you're going to read the description of the victim out to me. As you read the description I'll draw what I see on a piece of paper and then we'll look at what we got."

"I'm up for it if you are. This isn't a legit exercise though is it?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"Well come on Smallville. Start reading the victim's facial description." I demand.

I close my eyes and lean back, concentrating on the nagging feeling within, trying to call it up to help me with this task.

"Ok, she's early to mid twenties, caucasian, mid-shoulder length brown hair, grey eyes-"

The image in my minds eye is so clear that it frightens me. I see her bound and gagged, bruises and scabs adorning her features. I open my eyes, and start grabbing my belongings, "The bastard's got Lucy." I growl.

"He's got who?"

I glare at Clark. "Lex has my sister Clark; I have to go get her. Now."

"Lois?" he calls out. I ignore him. "Lois?" he calls again.

"What Smallville?" I turn around to him, there's a huge pressure on my chest and I get flashes of men completely decked out in black attacking someone… three someones. My knees buckle.

Clark rushes forwards and holds me up… "Lois, what's wrong?"

I feel eyes on me but I shake my head as panic sets in further, "Oh my God Clark, something's wrong with the children."

"What are you talking about Lois?" Clark looks concerned and clearly confused.

"I… just… someone's hurting my babies Clark, we've got to go now!"

"Lois, how do you know that? Are you alright? Look why don't you just call my Mom?"

"Clark, we gotta go now… you're wasting time asking questions, I'll explain everything later." I try to walk away towards the elevator but Clark holds me firmly in place.

"What about calling my Mom?"

"I know she won't answer so I'm not gonna waste my time." I try to tug away from him again…

"Smallville. Let. Go. Now." Clark looks deep into my eyes. I try to convey how sure I am and how much I need to go to my babies.

"You're convinced that something's really happened aren't you?"

"I'm really convinced because something really has happened. Now either you come with me or I go by myself but I have to go home now!"

Clark lets go of me and nods his head, he follows me to the elevator and we walk straight in as Kat gets off the elevator. She makes some sort of a snarky comment but I don't catch it, I'm too worried about my children. As soon as the doors close Clark turns to me.

"Look, once we're out of the lobby, we'll walk into the alley across the road and I'll fly us back to your apartment. Ok?" I nod, fearing that I'm unable to talk.

Going from the elevator with Clark to soaring above the Earth with Superman is all a blur. Panic and fear completely overwhelm me and for the second time in my life I'm paralyzed by my fear. I'm brought out of my reverie as we land softly on the balcony, my heart stills at the sight before me…

**

* * *

Outskirts of Metropolis, abandoned warehouse:**

"You're nothing but a monster, you bastard!" Lucy spits at Lex. He smiles evilly as he's just told her his master plan. He wipes away the spit, still smiling.

"Not very ladylike are you?" he violently pulls her head back and kisses her roughly. Lucy bites his lip; he smiles as he licks his blood and then slaps her, sending her head flying back.

"My sister will hunt you down and kill you."

"Not if I kill her first." Lucy is visibly slapped by Lex's words; they hurt her more than any of the physical pain he has caused her so far.

"Looks like I found a way to weaken the tough Lucy Lane."

"You won't get away with this Lex… I pity you and not for any one thing but for the fact that you are Lex Luthor."

Lex loses control of his calm and domineering façade, he strikes her hard almost knocking her unconscious. "Shut up!"

"No matter what happens to me, my sister will stop you. She's always been the strong one and she's got something neither of us has."

"And what's that?" Lex sneers.

"People who love her and friends."

Lex strikes her again, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Lucy smiles a small defiant smile, "Looks like I found a way to weaken the heartless Lex Luthor."

He goes to strike her again when there's a knock on the door. He sneers at her and steps out. Lucy struggles against her bonds, her arms aching from the days spent with them bound together, only being in two positions the whole time; hanging from her arms or having them chained behind her. Lucy whimpers as the rope rubs against the tender wounds from her previous struggles.

Lex steps back in; the swinging over head light casting eerie shadows across his face. "I've got some company for you." He indicates behind him for something to be brought in.

Lucy gasps as two young children are roughly dumped on the ground, one of them, a young boy scrambling to the other's side. "You two watch her while you untie her." Lex points at three goons and then walks out.

Two of the goons keep their weapons trained on Lucy while the smallest of the three cuts the ropes holding her in place. The three walk out backwards, wary of Lucy as if she were a rabid dog. Lucy rubs the circulation back into her legs and approaches the children. The boy doesn't even flinch as she comes to rest beside him; he's trying desperately to undo a knot holding a piece of green rock to the little girl's body.

"Hey there little guy, let me help." He pulls his sister away from her. "I won't hurt you, promise. See, I'm trapped in here like you are." He looks at Lucy's face, he looks so familiar and his blue eyes convey so much emotion. He nods warily and lets Lucy get close.

"You look kinda like my Mommy." He says in a small voice.

"I'm Lucy, what's your name?"

"I'm Jack and that's my sister Lara. You need to get the rock away from her."

Lucy nods and wills her numb fingers to undo the tight knot. After fumbling for a few minutes the knot is undone, Jack scrambles for the green rock and throws it to the opposite side of the small room. Lara begins to stir and Jack visibly relaxes. Lucy gasps as the girl's hair falls away from her face; she's looking at a replica of her sister from twenty years ago…

* * *

_Please be kind and review..._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

**Lois' apartment:**

"Oh my God!" I gasp as I see the destruction of the place that holds so many of my most precious memories.

Clark heads to the bed rooms and I wander around the lounge room and dining room, surveying the damage.

"Martha! Lara! Jack!" I scream, my throat protesting from the raw emotion in my voice.

My breath catches in my throat as I spy Martha lying deathly still in the kitchen, blood seeping from her and pooling. I rush to her side. I slide next to Martha, the tiles hurting my knees, the pain a nasty reminder that this is real. I see Martha shudder and roll her into my arms, placing my hand over a wound on her stomach; stemming the blood flow.

"Martha?" I call out softly, her eyelids flutter open, her blue eyes conveying so much fear and pain.

"Martha, what happened? Where are the kids?" I try to keep my voice calm, but it's louder than I intended.

She licks her lips and answers hoarsely. "There was a group of men who burst through the door and from the balcony." She takes a breath and licks her lips again… "They attacked us, one of them made Jack cry out and Lara went crazy, she started punching and kicking, biting and scratching. I fought too but it just wasn't enough." Tears start to form in her eyes… "They overpowered us, one of them stabbed me and left me here, another grabbed Jack and another of them knocked Lara out with kryptonite." She starts sobbing. "Oh my God Lois, I'm so sorry."

"Sh… it's alright Martha. You did your best." Tears escape my eyes but I try to be as strong as possible for Martha… "You hold on ok?" Martha nods and I turn and call to Clark…

"Smallville!!!! Get over here now…your Mom needs to be taken to the hospital." Clark rushes to us and scoops Martha up into his arms.

He slowly walks back to the balcony and turns to me. "What do we do now Lois?"

He looks so lost and afraid. "Take your Mom to the hospital Clark and then come find me, I'm going to find our children."

"How Lois?" he whispers.

"Mother's instincts Clark, get your Mom the help she needs. I'll explain everything to you once our kids are safe and Lex is behind bars."

He nods, "Be careful Lois." He launches into the air.

I walk into my bedroom and open the closet; I pull out a few boxes and grab a small strongbox. I enter the combination, Martha's blood smearing across the small control panel. I open the box and leave it on my bed while I wash Martha's blood from my hands. I dry my hands on my slack's and rip off the bloody blouse I'm wearing, I replace it with a black t-shirt and snatch the small pistol from the strong box. I tuck the weapon into the band of my pants while I swing a jacket on and snatch my keys from the counter.

I flee the apartment, stabbing at the call button for the elevator. The doors open immediately to reveal Rollin, he looks battered. "Lois?" he looks shocked to see me and his eyes grow wide as he sees the destruction of my home through the open door. "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"You okay Rollin?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about Mrs K and the kids?"

"The kids have been taken Rollin and Superman's taken Martha to the emergency room. You didn't see me, ok?" Rollin nods.

"Ok, I need you to call the police as soon as I leave the building. Ask for Detective Vincent Murphy and tell him that something happened at my apartment. Tell him it's linked to the kidnapping. Be honest with everything except my presence. Can you do that?" the doors ding and I leave turning back and looking at Rollin.

He nods, "Yeah, Vincent Murphy."

"Thank you." I nod and run to the garage.

"Kick their asses Lois." He calls out behind me.

If it weren't for the dire situation I would have laughed or come back with a snarky comment. I can feel my body go into overdrive as I race to the car. I slam into the door in a bid to slow down and dent it slightly. I unlock the car and start it, not waiting for anything to warm up. I throw the SUV into gear and take off. Tires squealing. Keeping an eye on traffic I concentrate on the feelings within. Letting my inner sense guide me to my babies. I find myself eastbound, passing through the different stages of Metropolis. The population and buildings begin to dwindle; I pull my cell out and call Bruce.

He answers on the third ring, "_Hello._"

"Are you still in Metropolis?"

"_Lois? Yes, is everything alright?"_

"Lex has the kids and Lucy, I need you to trace my car and back me up."

"_Where's Clark?"_

"Martha was hurt and he's taken her to the emergency room. Bruce he's pretty shaken up and I don't know how he's going to react to any of this."

"_I'm leaving now Lois, I'll send Alfred to look over Martha. Don't do anything stupid Lois."_ The tone of his voice a warning.

"I'm not going to promise anything Bruce, you know I'd do anything for the people I love. The sick bastard has my children and my baby sister."

Bruce starts to say something else but I hang up as the feeling within me gets stronger, almost pulsating. I stop in front of a group of several warehouses, many vehicles surrounding. I turn the phone off and park the car in an unused, shady area and slowly sneak my way into a warehouse in the middle of the area, once again following the feeling within. I sneak past a burly guard and quickly duck into a dark room as Lex's brunette secretary wanders down the corridor with four goons. I try to listen to what she's saying but all I hear is her telling them to make sure the prisoners are secure. I sigh and wait for the next round of goons to pass by. I start to sneak out when there's a hand on my shoulder, I spin around to attack. My fist slamming into Clark's steely chest. I can't help but make a noise… my hand throbbing. I hear the click of guns and groan, Clark begins to look nauseous and I see the brunette approach with some kryptonite.

"Miss Lane and Mr Kent, Lex has been waiting for you. This way please." She addresses us and turns around to walk down the hall. She takes two steps and turns around. "I'll put this," she holds the kryptonite up, "away if you promise to follow and not do anything stupid. Try anything Mr Kent and Miss Lane and your children will not survive."

I grit my teeth as Clark nods his head, anger raging in his eyes. She puts the kryptonite into the lead container; we follow Lex's minion, I only comply because I'm sure that I'll be taken to my children if I follow this ditz long enough. We walk to the end of the corridor and the ditz opens the door and ushers us inside. We come face to face with none other than baldy.

"Clark Kent… long time no see." Lex stands from behind the nondescript desk and approaches, a small piece of kryptonite can be seen hanging from a gold chain around his neck.

"How'd you figure it out Lex?" I ask him, gesturing to Clark's super get-up.

"It was that obvious… we were like brothers back in Smallville. You don't get that close to someone and not be able to recognize them with a pair of glasses. That and with a lot of the past makes sense with the appearance of 'Superman'." He smirks.

I step forward, fist raised but another goon steps up, shoving me hard in the back with his shotgun and taking the gun from the band of my pants. "Ok… I'll keep my hands to myself then." I mutter and stand closer to Clark.

"Lois Lane fell for Clark Kent. Who would have thought that the big tough city girl would end up with a farm boy from Hicksville?"

"Jealous Lex?" I ask, arching an eyebrow. He chuckles as his eyes turn dark. He steps aside and I see a door behind him.

"I think there are a few people who would really like to see you two again. You two want to meet my guests?"

Lex opens the door and steps aside, my chest constricts as I see a battered Lucy holding onto my babies, Lara a sickly green colour and Jack's looking a little queasy. I rush inside and notice the kryptonite lining the walls.

"Lucy, are you alright?" I ask as I run my hands over Jack and then Lara. I don't give Lucy time to answer when I turn to Lara…

"It's going to be okay sweetie; Mommy's going to get you out of here right away." I go to lift her up when Lex shoves Clark into the room, knocking me over. I catch myself before I land on Lara and Lucy.

"You're not going anywhere Lois. Clark here is going to do exactly as I say or this little family is going to go the way of the dinosaur." Two goons enter with the brunette secretary.

I stand and walk over to Lex; the brunette gets up in my face. "Heel Mad Dog." She breathes into my face. I sneer and push her back. She pulls a gun from her holster and points it at me. I'm vaguely aware of Clark and Lucy struggling with the goons in the room. I'm amazed that Clark even has the strength to move. I rush the brunette, there's a loud ringing sound as a gun goes off…

_

* * *

Please be kind and review._


	34. Chapter 34

_Thanks go out to Remey74, MamaXunicorn, Weird-O-Ville and EveryDayofarelives for taking the time out to review. Tis very muchly appreciated._

_After this update there is only one more update to go (two chapters). Hope you all enjoy :)_

**Chapter 34:**

**Lois:**

"Did you just shoot me?" I put my hand to the right side of my abdomen, damn! The b---h shot me. She looks at me, victory written all over her face. I'm shocked but I can honestly say there's only a slight stinging. I act pained and slump towards the brunette, taking hold of her shoulders. She grins. I pull my head back and head butt her, she stumbles back and falls to the ground, head impacting on a fallen weapon. I turn around to see Lex waving a gun around at a barely standing Clark, in the middle of a rant…

**

* * *

**

**Clark:**

There's a loud crack as a gun fires, the intense pain from the kryptonite prevents me from locating exactly where the shot came from. My vision blurs and I stand up shakily, addressing Lex…

"Why Lex?" I plead pathetically.

Lex laughs and the swinging light causes shadows to pass frantically over his features, his eyes cold and dark. "Where to start?" he asks himself, rubbing the nozzle of the pistol over his lips.

"Well, the younger Miss Lane became a major thorn in my side when she fled back to Europe and began operating Bekker's business whilst he was out of commission. Her efforts cost me a lot of money, so it became my mission to take her out, neutralizing the threat. Bruce Wayne has always been a problem of mine so how better to get rid of him than take away to the ones he loves. You see the common factor here was Lois." He pauses dramatically. He continues his tirade and waves the pistol around as he speaks…

"I kidnapped Lucy here to lure Lois into my trap… but you had to return Clark and make things a little more complicated… but as a Luthor I was able to see this as another chance. Get rid of you Clark and I have free reign over Metropolis. Oh… I figured I would kill three birds with one stone, successfully making myself the most powerful man in the US." He smirks at me as he raises the gun to my head.

"You want to know how I figured out that the meteor rock weakens you. See that's a really easy question Clark… you always did underestimate me. Never gave me the credit I deserved. But it's too late Clark… once brothers now I'm your downfall. Sorry it had to end this way."

I squeeze my eyes shut, picturing the faces of my beautiful family from dinner the night before. I'm so sorry Lois, I'm sorry Lara and Jack and Mom… there's another gunshot echoing throughout the small room. I expect pain but nothing happens. I pry an eye open to see Lois standing behind Lex, blood trickling into her left eye and a smoking gun in her hand hanging limply by her side…

**

* * *

**

**Lois:**

I stand behind Lex, listening to him talk about his big plans, my anger grows exponentially.

"… now I'm your downfall. Sorry it had to end this way."

Without hesitation I raise the gun I took from the brunette and squeeze the trigger lightly. Time seems to slow, the bullet slicing through the air, heading straight for Lex's back. Time returns to normal as Lex falls to his knees and slumps forward, mere inches away from Clark. The gun seems to weigh my arm down as I let it hang limply by my side, my left hand applying pressure to my wound. I turn to the door as Bruce/Batman enters, throwing one of his bat things at the brunette.

"Better late than never." I say to him as I slowly make my way to my children who are huddled around Lucy on the ground. I slump to my knees and lift Lara into my arms, carefully carrying her out of the deadly room. Jack holding onto the tail of my jacket. I place Lara down carefully on Lex's empty desk, Lucy staggers out of the room and Bruce helps Clark out, Clark heavily falls into the chair behind the desk.

I keep my eyes glued to Lara, her breathing eases but she still looks like she's in pain. From the corner of my eye I see Jack hug Bruce's leg and then lean against Clark. Words fail me, so I stand silently keeping vigil over Lara. Lucy walks over to me and hugs me; I can feel her body shudder as she begins to sob.

"I've missed you so much Lo." She chokes out. I rub my hands comfortingly down her back. She clings to me.

Bruce catches my attention; I nod my head still holding onto Lucy. "I called Dr Richards before I left; he's waiting at the hospital in case of an emergency." I mouth my thank you as Bruce asks Clark whether he's alright or not. I miss Clark's answer as Lucy pulls away from me and scans me up and down…

"Oh my God Lo, you're bleeding."

My legs go weak and Lucy catches me, only just lowering me to the floor in her weakened condition. Clark is instantly by my side.

He scans my abdomen, "The bullets still inside Lo, it hasn't hit any organs but you've lost a lot of blood."

"I'm fine Smallville; get Lara to a hospital before you even begin to worry about me."

Bruce hovers in the background, Jack in his arms, "Clark do you think you'll be able to carry Lois and Lara to the hospital?" Clark nods his head.

"I think so, my strength is slowly returning. What do you think Lois?"

Pain begins to sear through my body, the adrenalin wearing off. My vision blurs, the only thing I can think about is how much I love Clark and our children, "I love you Clark." I whisper.

The world fades to black; I barely catch Clark's whisper… "I love you with my heart and soul Lois."

**

* * *

**

Clark: 

"I love you Clark." She whispers. My heart swells.

"I love you with my heart and soul Lois." I whisper back, her eyes roll backwards as she falls unconscious.

"Lois?" I call, she should be alert, "Lois?" I cry more frantically this time, pulling her into my arms.

Bruce lays a hand on my shoulder. "Clark, take Lois and Lara to the hospital. I'll get Jack and Lucy there." He looks into my eyes, "She'll be alright Clark, they both will."

I nod my head, lifting Lois into my arms and stand shakily. Bruce gently places Lara on Lois, careful not to hurt Lois any further. I nod and fly out of the building as fast as I dare with my precious cargo. I don't want to hurt them anymore than they are. The scenery passes by me in a blur, tears fall freely from my eyes. I slow as I enter the emergency room of Metropolis General…

"I need Doctor Richards here now." I call out hoarsely.

A kind looking man in his early-fifties approaches, "I've got Lara Superman, what happened?"

I whisper so only he can hear, "She was exposed to kryptonite for quite a time and beaten. She was unconscious when we got to her and hasn't woken up yet. I don't know what's wrong with her."

The kind doctor gently lifts Lara out of my arms and places her on a stretcher, "I'll fix her, I promise." He pushes the stretcher away down the hall, barking out orders to some waiting staff.

Another doctor, a female, places her hand on my arm, "Superman, what's wrong with the woman in your arms?"

I gently place Lois on another stretcher, "Gun shot wound to the abdomen, the bullet's still lodged in there but has missed all organs. She's been unconscious for close to eight minutes." I answer detached.

"We'll take care of her." The doctor says to me and turns away with the stretcher, also barking out orders to surrounding staff. I stand in the middle of the emergency room, people milling around me and others passing back and forth in a frenzy. I take a deep breath and fly out the door, I return to the alley opposite the Planet. I change back into my casual clothes and quickly fly to the roof; I descend the stairs and walk lost into Perry's office.

"Kent. Is everything alright?"

I feel lost; I close the door and flop onto Perry's couch. He comes to sit next to me. "Clark, is everything alright? Where's Lois?"

What a question, where to start. "Lex was behind it all." I choke out.

"Behind what Clark? What happened?" he asks confused.

"He kidnapped that woman on the dock, Lois' sister Lucy and then he kidnapped my children. My children Perry. And now Lois is lying in emergency surgery because Lex figured out my greatest weaknesses." I lean back into the couch and close my eyes.

Perry stands and sticks his head out the door, "Olsen, get your wife on the phone and tell her to get her ass here now." he slams the door shut and places his hand on my shoulder. "Lane will be alright Kent; she's the strongest person I know."

* * *

_Please be kind and review._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

**Wayne Enterprises Medical Facility, 3 days later:**

There's nothing but darkness, I can't see anything, I can't move. I'm vaguely aware of voices, of scents and sensations. Slowly, one by one my senses grow stronger. I hear the sound of rhythmic beeps and other sorts of machinery; I pick up Clark's voice, warm and soothing. He's telling me of a dream he had, it sounds eerily familiar to the nightmare I had. As Clark stops telling me of his dream I become aware of a pressure on my hand, soothing, and warm. I become aware of weight against my sides in the crook of my arms and pain in my abdomen.

"I love you Lo, I miss you. Please come back to us… to me." I desperately want to open my eyes and declare my love to Clark but can't. I tire myself out fighting consciousness and slip into darkness once again…

* * *

I tell Lois of my dream, leaving out the part where she and the kids were taken away from me. I hope for some kind of response and my hopes rise as I hear a change in her heartbeat. My hope once again ends in disappointment as her heartbeat returns to the same slow rhythm.

"I love you Lo, I miss you. Please come back to us… to me." I try pleading but to no avail. I look around the large room that is also occupied by my Mom, the twins, Lucy, Chloe, Jimmy, Hannah, the General, Perry and Bruce Wayne. Bruce had Lois, Lara, Lucy and Mom brought here after they were all stabilized, Dr Richards and his staff looking after them all.

Mom is in the far corner of the room; sound asleep with Lionel grasping her hand, asleep in the chair next to the bed. My gaze lingers on Lionel, he has turned out to be a good guy, I still don't forgive him for everything he did in the past but I accept him for who he is today. I feel sorry for him, for the loss of his son. He was distraught to begin with, tremendous guilt eating away at him for his failure as a father. But he soon focused his attention on being supportive for my mom. Only leaving her side for three hours yesterday for Lex's funeral. I mourned the loss of my friend even though I know I'd lost him a long time ago.

Lucy lays in a bed not far to Lois' right, the General in between his daughters although he is dozing lightly and facing Lucy. Bruce Wayne is asleep next to Lucy's bed, papers long forgotten in his hands while Lucy sleeps on herself. Behind me Chloe, Jimmy and their daughter sleep huddled together on a small couch, they won't go home, no matter how much I try to persuade them. They want to be here when Lois gains consciousness. Perry leans against a small book shelf, laptop blinking as he edits some late articles, not wanting to leave Lois, I've learnt that Perry considers her a daughter and the twins his grandchildren, although he's happy to be called 'Uncle Perry'. I return to look at Lois and our sleeping children, Lara, who gained consciousness yesterday, nestled in the crook of her right arm, not touching the wound. And Jack nestled into the crook of Lois' left arm. Both children wanting to be with their mommy. Lois' vitals had improved since the children had begun sharing a bed with her.

I feel my eyes grow hot and begin to sting with tears. I hold them back, not wanting to give in to the guilt I feel for letting this happen. If only I had paid more attention. I stop my thoughts as I imagine Lois telling me to "quit brooding Smallville, you're only one man and no matter how hard you try bad things are going to happen."

I feel the corners of my mouth tugging upwards into a small smile and I let the tears fall as I lay my head down next to our interlocked hands. My eyes become gritty and I can't keep them open any longer, worn out from 72 hours of sleep deprivation, worrying and flying out to save the day. I picture the happy scene from dinner a couple of nights ago and drift into a fitful sleep…

* * *

Slowly I open my eyes, the dim light from not too far away burning. I wince at the pain in my head and close my eyes again. I mentally count to three and slowly pry my eyelids open again, the pain not so bad this time. This being the third time I've woken from being out for a while. I lift my head slightly off the pillow to look at my babies, Jack's angelic face and Lara's beautiful features. Relief courses through me as I notice she doesn't have any bruises or marks on her face. I smile and watch Clark dozing, our hands intertwined, I grimace as I notice the IV and drip in the back of my hand. I lay my head back on the pillow, noticing Perry standing at a bookshelf opposite my bed. Our eyes lock and he smiles while nodding, I smile back as Perry wanders out the room.

I gently squeeze Clark's hand three times, he begins to stir. I watch with loving eyes as he slowly becomes aware of his surroundings, rubbing his spare hand over his face and scratching his head. I notice that he isn't wearing his glasses. Clark cocks his head to the side, listening to something, his eyes meeting mine as he looks surprised and then happy.

"Hey you." He says as he brings his spare hand to brush my hair back out of my face.

I squeeze his hand, "Hey back." I manage hoarsely.

"You scared me Lo. You scared all of us." He says softly, gesturing with his head the others in the room. I gently lift my head and scan the room, surprised that I hadn't noticed everyone here before. I notice the General by Lucy, so many emotions swelling within me.

"How long?" I scratch out.

Clark catches on to what I was saying, "Three, almost four days."

I nod and smile appreciatively, not as long as I had thought. Dr Richards enters the room, Perry close on his heels. "Hello Lois, how are you this morning?" he asks softly, smiling.

I lick my lips. "Feel like someone scrambled my intestines and smacked me in the head with a mallet." I rasp.

Dr Richards lets out a small chuckle, "I'm not used to you being so unresponsive, it's good to have your sense of humour back."

The good doctor starts checking my stats, fiddling with this and that. "How much does it hurt?" I shake my head and Clark rolls his eyes.

Clark glares at me. "Out of ten I'd say four." I supply conveying to Clark that he's going to be in a world of hurt when I'm up and about.

"Ten being the strongest I suppose?"

I nod my head and Doc scribbles something on the chart and then retrieves a vial and a needle from his pocket, "Is that necessary?" I ask, I really don't like needles and I don't need the warm and fuzzies, I've had enough rest.

"Yes Lois it is, right now you need to sleep to give your body the chance to repair itself properly." He slowly injects the medication into the drip.

I can already feel the warmth of the fluid as it begins making me feel woozy. Before I lose consciousness, "How's Lara?"

Both Clark and the Doc smile at me, I know Perry's grinning from the doorway as well… "Her wounds have completely healed, she's still a little ill from the effects of the kryptonite but she'll be as good as new in no time."

I nod my head, feeling the effects of the Doc's wonder drug. "Good." I struggle to kiss the tops of my babies' heads and lie back. Letting the abyss consume me as Clark once again takes my hand.

_

* * *

_

_Please be kind and review._


	36. Chapter 36

_So here's the last upate, hope you have all enjoyed the rollercoaster. Thank you to each and everyone of you who have taken the time to review, you all rock!_

**Chapter 36:**

**Elevator, Kent/Lane apartment building, 5 days later:**

I lean heavily against the railing for support. Not wanting to ask for help even though I've already overexerted myself and I haven't done anything other than walk from the car. With assistance at that.

"You're not used to it are you?" I arch my eyebrow questioningly at Clark, Jack clinging tightly to his right hand… "Accepting help." He adds.

Truthfully, no I'm not used to it. But how do I say that? I can't just come out and say I need your help Clark. Or can I? I sigh and as I'm about to confess that help would be appreciated when the elevator dings and the doors slide open. Clark and Jack exit the elevator, Clark holds the doors open for me as I slowly hobble out. Each step jarring my abdomen, my body aching with the movement. Clark lifts me up into his arms.

"Put me down Smallville." I whine.

He smirks at me as Jack unlocks the front door for us, "Not a chance Lo."

How sweet, he's gonna carry me over the threshold. Naturally I hide my inner girl, "Any excuse to have me in your arms huh?"

Clark shakes his head and enters, the new apartment spacious and well decorated but noticeably empty of other people. "Smallville, where is everybody?"

"Lara and Lucy are at the General's, he's waiting hand and foot on those two." I giggle at the thought.

"Giggling now are we?… Must be some good drugs." He whistles and places me down on the couch, I lightly slap his chest.

"Mom and Lionel are having lunch with Bruce; Mom's already getting back into the work and all that. Everybody will be here for dinner later." Clark trails off as he enters the kitchen.

I nod my head, not the homecoming I was expecting. "Oh ok." I lean back into the comfy couch, feeling the need to close my eyes for just a little bit.

"Daddy, can you play Crash with me please?" I sit up abruptly; Jack and Clark have actually bonded. The pain in my stomach causes me to lie back down.

"Sure little man, just let me get Mommy settled and I'll be in there."

"K." Jack says excitedly as he scrambles down the hallway excitedly.

"You two seem to be getting along well." I comment to Clark.

"Yeah, well. These past couple of days has just been the two of us getting this place in order. He's a good kid; he just needed time to get used to me and to know that I love you and that I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm impressed Smallville."

"Is it really that hard for you to accept that I'm not a bad guy?"

"Oh I know that you're a good guy… Jack's just not a very accepting person. He's only got one friend at school and rarely talks to anyone outside of the family."

"Oh… ok. Sorry for snapping." He apologizes as he hands me two ibuprofen and a glass of water.

"Don't be sorry Clark, it's been a stressful time and let's face it, I'm not the easiest person to get along with at the best of times."

"No… really?"

"I will hurt you Smallville." I threaten before downing the pills with the water.

"Promises… promises. You get some rest on the mighty comfortable couch while I get my butt kicked at PS3." Clark leans down and lightly kisses me. I chuckle, the irony of Superman being beaten by a five year old.

"Laugh it up Lois, I won't be so forgiving when you're better." He tries to look stern but fails, his smile breaking through.

I snuggle into the couch, pulling the comforter from the back down on myself. I sigh, this wasn't the welcome party I was expecting, but it's so much better. Jack and Clark are getting along as father and son. The way it should be. The warm and fuzzies consume me again as I drift off into another deep sleep.

**

* * *

2 hours later:**

I'm awoken by loud voices. Extremely loud voices that won't go away when I place a couch cushion over my head.

"Daddy! Mommy's awake." Jack screams as he runs out of the room. If I didn't have a headache before, I certainly do now. I hear footsteps approach and feel the couch dip slightly.

"How you feeling Lo?" Clark asks gently as he strokes my hand.

"Good until the scream fest."

Clark chuckles, "C'mon Lo, every one's here. Jimmy, Bruce, Lionel and I are cooking."

I open my eyes, "Jimmy and Bruce in the kitchen, are you trying to kill us all?"

"Take that back!" Jimmy yells from the kitchen, I hear several snickers from behind me.

"You learnt to cook so why can't Bruce and Jimmy?" damn, why does Clark have to go all psycho babble?

"That's not the point." I argue lamely.

Chlo walks into my view, "Hey Cuz quit arguing with your man and join us ladies at the table. We've got quite the pot going in poker."

"What are you playing?" I ask.

"No limit Texas hold 'em."

"I'm in." I reply as Chlo and Clark help me off the couch.

The General pipes up from the table, "Your card shark of a daughter keeps stealing the pot. I swear she's cheating and Chlo, since when was I a lady?" I forgot that my old man had a sense of humour.

Chlo seems to shrug Daddy off as she takes her seat at the table and pulls Hannah into her lap. I gingerly take a seat in between Martha and Lara. I notice the sizeable pile of m&m's in front of Lara; will have to ask her later if she's developed another power. As the cards are dealt and I'm given my 'chips' I look into the kitchen, my heart swelling as I watch the two most important men in my life teaching Bruce and Jimmy to cook with the assistance of Alfred and Lionel.

"This would be much easier if just I did it." Alfred pipes up.

"Quiet old man." Jimmy teases.

"I see that photographers have no respect for their elders." Lionel chastises playfully.

"You three are worse than women." Bruce states, joining the game.

"Daddy, why is everybody making a mess of the food that even I can cook?" Jack asks innocently.

Clark chuckles and hugs our son, "Everybody has to learn sometime little man."

"Earth to Lo. Come in Lo…" Lucy calls out.

"Ah hey Luce, what's up?"

"It's your go." She points to the cards in front of me. I pick them up, two of spades and a five of clubs; I bet Lucy shuffled this hand.

"Fold." I place my cards in the middle of the table. Lucy smirks but the smirk is soon wiped from her face as Lara raises.

"Dinner'll be ready in ten." Clark calls out.

The General laughs and jokes with Lucy, he resembles the man he used to be, when Mom was around. I've never seen my sister as happy as she is right now, the lingering glances she sends in Bruce's direction not going unnoticed. Nor the ones that Bruce returned when he thought no one was looking.

I lean back in my seat and look around me; I can't believe that everyone I love is all together in the one place…

**

* * *

4 hours later:**

"I can't believe you're watching the cartoon Transformer's movie." Clark says in disbelief as he leaves the twins room. Everyone having left for the night and the twins now soundly asleep, leaving the two of us all alone. Oh the possibilities…

"It's a classic movie… gotta love Rodamus Prime and the dinobots."

"You're an odd woman Lois." He says jokingly, collapsing onto the couch next to me.

"But that's why you love me." I joke. Clark's face turns serious, and he sits properly in the seat. He looks tense.

I pause the DVD, "Clark, what's wrong?" I sit up properly, ignoring the slight ache in my abdomen.

He stands and wanders over to the doors to the balcony. I stand also and come to stand behind him; I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him from behind, placing my head against his back. Clark turns to face me; I can tell he's warring within himself over something.

"I love you Lois." I'm confused.

"I love you too Clark but what's wrong?"

He smiles nervously as he bends down on one knee and slides a silver box out of his pocket…

"Lois Lane, I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I love you with all my heart; will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Oh my God! I'm speechless, I don't know what to say, that was just so beautiful. Disappointment crosses Clark's face as he stands. He goes to turn away.

"You big dumb alien, of course I'll marry you." I say as I hug him. The healing wound long forgotten.

Clark kisses me and then pulls away to slide the ring on my finger. "It's so beautiful Clark, I love it. I love you." I smile as I reclaim his lips, the kiss becoming more heated as time passes.

Clark lifts me into his arms, never breaking the kiss, and carries me to 'our' bedroom. We break apart as he gently lowers me to the bed. Clark hastily whips his blue t-shirt off and then leans down to continue kissing me. I rub my hands along his well defined chest and abs; marveling at the softness of his skin. His hands alternate between running through my hair and traveling my legs. Gently Clark lifts the hem of my shirt; I shudder as his fingers make contact with my skin. We break apart as Clark gently lifts me up to remove the offending thin piece of material. I can sense Clark is being extra careful with me, I smile up at him. His gentleness conveyed in every touch. The pain from a few hours earlier covered with love and tenderness by the man I love.

He licks his lips as he looks down on me with desire and concern in his eyes, "Are you sure?" he asks, voice deep.

"Smallville quit stalling and make love to me." I demand.

"Yes ma'am." He says slyly as I pull him down into a hungry kiss…

_

* * *

_

_Only one chapter left now… can't believe the journey is almost over. So please people, be kind and review._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

**Field on the Kent Farm, 2 years later:**

I lay on the plaid blanket, the warm sun re-energizing me. The sound of my family around me having a good time, although Clark is off saving somebody, he should be back soon. I hear Lara and Jack laugh as they play with Hannah, my hand comes to rest on my stomach, the feel of the bump making me smile. The conversation Clark and I had after he went to the Fortress to talk to Jor-El after finding out I was pregnant again brings a flutter within my chest. The scene fresh in my memory:

'_I was in the kitchen baking a fresh batch of cookies for Martha and the kids while they were out. Feeling a tad guilty for eating the entire batch they made this morning. Usually I would just buy some pre-made cookie dough but today I need the distraction, I'm pregnant again and as happy as I am, I can't shake an uneasiness that's settled over me from the memories of the twins' pregnancy. _

_I finish placing the dough cutouts on the baking tray and load the tray into the oven, making a note of the time. I stand up to have two strong arms snake their way around my waist. I lean back into Clark as he leaves a trail of kisses down my neck._

"_Hello sexy." He mumbles._

_I close my eyes in ecstasy, "I take it things went well with Jor-El?" I query a little breathless. I spin around to face Clark; a look of pure joy settles itself on his face. _

"_As a matter of fact it did… he was actually straight forward with me." I can tell Clark's excited but I would really like to know exactly what is going on._

"_And…"_

_He looks puzzled for a second, "Oh right… well Jor-El said that a Kryptonian pregnancy lasts for approximately six earth months, and that both you and the baby should be fine. He went into greater detail and it was really quite fascinating… but you don't want to hear about that do you?" he asks as I glare at him._

"_I don't want to know the 'fascinating' details Smallville; I want to know how Jor-El can be so sure seeing as I had a six week pregnancy last time."_

"_Well… according to the knowledge Jor-El has access to-"_

"_Spit it out Clark, I don't have all day." I cross my arms and try to look stern but fail at the far from amused look on Clark's face._

"_Putting it simply, the only thing that kept you alive was the fact that you were pregnant. Thus, as a defense mechanism the embryos developed at an accelerated rate. Jor-El said that it should have made it a three month pregnancy but the influence of the redK on my system accelerated the pregnancy even more-so."_

_Clark takes a breath to continue but I stop him. "So that was all some freak occurrence and this pregnancy everything will be fine?" he nods, "That's all you had to say Mr Kent."_

_He smiles his charming Kent smile, "Is that so Mrs Kent? If I had of known that maybe we would have gotten together a lot sooner." he arches his eyebrow seductively._

"_Are you trying to hit on me?" I tease as I lean in for a kiss._

"_Maybe." He mumbles as our lips meet. Consuming each other. The kiss is full of passion and soon becomes more heated as my fingers find their way into Clark's hair and his hands run along my stomach._

_He breaks the kiss, "We're going to have a baby." He says in complete awe as he continues to rub my stomach._

_I place my hands on his chest, and look deep into his eyes, "Yes Clark, we're going to have another baby."_

"_I love you so much Lois."_

"_I love you with my entire being Clark, forever and for always." He leans down and captures my lips'_

I can feel a blush creep up my cheeks as I remember the rest of that afternoon, I stand as quickly as possible and head towards a wooden fence not far away. I look out onto the sea of green before me, déjà vu plaguing me. I marvel in the feeling of the sun on my skin, the slight breeze in my hair and the sound of the children playing putting me at ease. Then it hits me, this is the field from my dream. I turn around, answering to my name.

"Careful of your mother Lara, you don't want to hurt the baby." A sandy blonde blur leaps at me; I catch Lara and twirl her around, swinging her onto my right hip, avoiding my swollen belly.

"Lara." I whisper as I smile at my daughter. I take in her appearance, the small changes in her face as she matures; she looks more like me everyday. I'm still captivated by the blue eyes she inherited from Clark. I look down at Jack as he tugs on my hand.

"Mommy, pick me up too." An adorable puppy dog look on his face. He looks more like Clark everyday.

"Don't forget your manners Jack." Clark chastises.

"Please Mommy."

Before I can answer, Clark picks Jack up, taking Lara out of my arms and placing Jack where she previously sat on my hip. Jack holds onto me tighter than Lara did, snuggling into me a lot closer too. He looks into my eyes and sighs. I hear Lara giggle.

"Faster Daddy... Faster." My head shoots up and I can't help but grin at the sight of my husband twirling our daughter around as if she were flying.

"Clark." I whisper breathlessly.

He walks over to me, Lara bouncing in his arms. As he draws nearer his smile grows wider and my heart beats faster. He leans over and kisses me softly, but oh too briefly. I'm disappointed but soon get over it as Clark takes my spare hand in his and leads me back over to the blanket. I place Jack down and carefully lower myself onto the blanket. Clark collapses next to me, Lara still in his arms. Jack sits on my lap, placing his head on my stomach, listening to the little being inside. Clark leans in and kisses me again, this time deeper and full of burning desire.

I break the kiss, grabbing Clark's hand and placing it on my belly where the baby's kicking. A look of complete awe and glee absorbs his features. Eyes dancing with merriment. Two little hands appear next to Clark's matching looks of wonder on the twins' faces. I don't think I've ever been this content.

Lara quickly removes her hand and shoves Jack, "Tag, you're it."

Jack looks at me questioningly, "Go on little man." He grins that famous Kent smile and takes off after Lara. I watch the children happily chasing each other around the green field.

"I love you so much Clark." I say to Clark and he smiles as he leans in to kiss me again. All similarities to the nightmare fade away.

"I love you with my entire being Lois, forever and for always." Our lips meet once again, tongues battling for dominance.

"Ew you two, get a room." Lucy states disgustedly, Bruce trailing behind with their five month year old daughter Ella.

"Why jealous Mrs Wayne?" I question good humouredly.

"Why do people always try to pit Batman against Superman?" Bruce says exasperated.

"Who knows." Clark sighs as he leans back into the blanket.

I smile at my sister as she sits down next to me. I look around the field my family is sitting in. Lucy, Bruce and Ella sitting on a blanket next to us. Martha and Lionel return from a short walk. The General playing with three of his grandchildren and Chloe and Jimmy laughing and talking not far away.

"Where's Alfred?" I ask curiously.

"He's coming, had to change his shoes before heading out into this disaster waiting to happen." I chuckle as I spy Alfred approaching, still in his suit. Some things never change. My smile grows wider as I realise this is it; life can't get any better than this. I lean in to Clark, content to just live in the moment, leaving behind the life of charades.

**The End.**

_

* * *

_

_Hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I did writing it. And a huge thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review, each and every review has meant a great deal to me._

_Just letting you all know that there is a sequel to this story that I'll start posting within the next couple of weeks, although the sequel is a work in progress so it won't be updated nearly as fast. _

_That said, thanks again. Lise xoxo_


End file.
